Tokyo Ghoul x Winx Club
by RedRosey10
Summary: After a botched summoning, Kaneki ended up in the Magic Dimension in Alfea. He is no longer a ghoul but a fairy. He struck a deal with Faragonda and will be a student at Alfea while watching over Bloom while the teachers find out how to send him home.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't watched Winx Club in such a long time so some things may be inaccurate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Winx Club. They both belong to their respective owners.**

 **Darkar's Castle**

A figure was curled up in the darkness, deep in slumber, though he wouldn't be asleep for much longer. He sensed something powerful, it was so familiar. It was the-

"Dragon's Flame."

A large burst of dark magic exploded around the figure, he fell from the air and landed on the ground, lightly. After 16 long years, he was finally free. He could finally capture the Dragon's Flame but he needs help. He has no idea where the Ancestral Witches are and can't sense them.

"No matter. My magic is slowly regaining itself, soon I'll be strong enough to hunt down the Dragon's Flame and use the Ultimate Power," Darkar says, full of glee. "I need allies, and I know just where to find one." Darkar teleports to the archives of his castle searching for one book in particular. He found it instantly.

"Ah, here it is. 'The Legend of the One-Eyed King', the Dragon that will reset the world and life once he destroys it. A perfect companion to help me in my goals," Darkar grinned, maliciously, as he set out to make the perfect summoning.

Everything needs to go perfectly.

 **Tokyo Ghoul World**

"I don't want to be unable to do anything," Kaneki tells Tsukiyama before pulling his mask back on. He leapt building to building sprinting to Anteiku. He needs to get to Anteiku before the CCG kills everyone, he needs to save his friends.

The second Kaneki's foot lands on the roof the next building an octagon summoning circle appears at his feet.

"What the f***!" Kaneki yells as he finds he can't move an inch, the light grew brighter until it was blinding and Kaneki disappeared from the roof. Kaneki was thrust through a wormhole made of darkness. Kaneki could feel the evil and negativity grow stronger and that scared him. He didn't want to go there, he didn't want to meet the monster that would undoubtedly be on the other side.

"No! Send me back! Send. Me. Back!" Kaneki screams and the wormhole explodes. Kaneki finds himself falling from the sky into the large tree branches, Kaneki grunts and shouts as he crashes into the branches and onto the ground. He lost consciousness after landing, vaguely noting that there was a school beside him.

 **Alfea**

Faragonda, Griselda and the other teachers were sitting together in a room, drinking tea. The college is starting up soon which means that there will be no more peace and silence for them so they take the time to enjoy the silence.

Their moment of silence was interrupted by the ground quaking and a large magical surge that swept the college.

"What is that?!" Palladium freaked out. All the teachers ran outside scanning the area but could find nothing. However, Faragonda walked closer to the entrance to the forest, the other teachers following her. They were shocked to find a white-haired adolescent dressed in leather with a strange mask, lying on the ground, knocked out cold. He was bleeding heavily, it was obvious he fell from a great height but the question is, how?

Ofelia immediately went to the body, "He's alive but I need to take him to my clinic." Ofelia transported everyone to her office and set out to give him healing potions. Once his life was out of danger, she removed his dirtied and damaged clothes and mask.

"Hmm," Faragonda studied the strange teen, she knew what he was but there was something off about him. He was from Earth but not from their Earth, he had a different aura from Bloom who was raised on Earth.

"Headmistress, is something wrong?" Griselda inquires as the rest of the staff turned to face him.

"I believe that this boy is a ghoul."

"What?!" DuFour gasps.

"Impossible!" Wizgiz exclaims.

"Ghouls have been extinct for centuries. The Wizards of the Black Circle exterminated every one of them after stealing the magic of the Earth fairies and trapping in them in their own kingdom. How is it possible for there to be a survivor?" Griselda asks Faragonda, she knew Faragonda was telling the truth but after so many centuries, how did they not know that Ghouls still existed?

"This boy is not from Earth in our realm, he is from another Earth," Faragonda explains.

"I guess it's not completely impossible, we still don't know every dimension that exists in and out the Magic Dimension," DuFour clarifies.

"What should we do with him?" Wizgiz questions.

"We need to watch him. An evil and dark being summoned him from his world and for that we need to watch him carefully, we don't know if whoever summoned him will come back for him," Faragonda warns.

"What shall we do with him in the mean time?" Ofelia inquires worried, he was still her patient.

"Simple, we can make him a student," Faragonda explains.

"Huh?" That was the only coherent reply that they could give the Headmistress.

"The summoning seems to have messed up his biology, he is now a fairy. I can sense the great power that he has. We can teach him how to defend himself," Faragonda decides. The other teachers could see where she was going with this.

"Alright, we'll discuss everything once he wakes up," Griselda declares. The teachers all leave except Ofelia who continues to watch over the teen.

 **Darkar's Castle**

"No!" Darkar cursed. He was so close. The One-Eyed King was nearly in his grasp but somehow escaped at the last minute to Alfea. There was no way he could go there in his current state. "Tch, I can retrieve him later, right now I need to focus on getting stronger and I know just how to do that," Darkar laughed, malevolently.

 **Alfea**

 **The next day**

Kaneki shot up from the bed, gasping and panting. He whipped his head left and right as he analysed the room, it looked like a nurses office except more fantasy-like.

"I see you're awake," a voice piped up. Kaneki turned to see a woman in her mid-forties.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Kaneki questioned, harshly. Normally, he wouldn't be so harsh but after what happened last night, he wasn't taking any chances of mercy if she kidnapped him.

"My name is Ofelia and I am the school nurse of Alfea," Ofelia introduced.

'Alfea?' Kaneki thought confused, he never heard of Alfea before. "How did I get here?"

"I believe I can shed some light on that," Faragonda answers as she enters the clinic. "Thank you for your care Ofelia, but I can handle things from here."

"Of course, Headmistress," Ofelia replies before leaving the two of them alone.

"My name is Faragonda and I am the Headmistress of this institute."

"Ken Kaneki."

"Now, I know you have a lot of questions and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability."

"Where am I?" Kaneki inquired, his tone softer than before.

"Alfea College for Fairies, it is a boarding school in Magix," Faragonda answers.

"Fairies?" Kaneki scoffed in disbelief, "those tiny creatures that use magic, have wings and live in an enchanted forest and that s***?"

"Partially incorrect and I must ask you to watch your language otherwise I'll be forced to, what was the human saying, 'wash your mouth out with soap?'"

"Sorry but do you really expect me to believe in fairies?" Kaneki challenged.

"I expected your reaction," Faragonda acknowledges before lifting her hand in front of Kaneki. A green sphere of energy materialised in her hand. "Which is why I am showing you this."

Kaneki stared at energy ball in awe before admitting, "Ok, I'll give you that. Why am I here?"

"Someone summoned you from your world to the Magic Dimension, someone evil," Faragonda explains.

"If someone evil 'summoned' me then how'd I end up here? I know not to believe everything I see or read but as far as I'm concerned, fairies aren't evil," Kaneki throws back.

"Something must have gone wrong in the summoning," Faragonda decides.

"Urgh, I always have such horrible luck. If Touka was here, she'd kick my a-" Kaneki eyes widened once he remembered the attack happening at Anteiku, he jumps up from the bed. "Touka! How long have I been here?! How do I go back?! I need to go back! My friends are going to die otherwise!"

"Calm down, Ken-"

"Calm down!? I'm in another world while my friends are in danger! You want me to calm down?!"

"Ken!" Faragonda raises her voice but does not shout which causes Kaneki to shut up. "I know you are worried and scared for your friends but panicking will do no one no good so I want you to calm yourself and listen. My companions and I will help you find a way home but until then you'll be staying in Alfea."

Kaneki slumps down onto the bed, he had no choice but to take her offer. He knew nothing of all this magic and fairies c*** but the fact that he'll be living it comfy while the others are being hunted by the CCG is heart-breaking. Hinami, Banjou and the others are waiting for him. There's also the fact that he needs to eat every month. This place is full of students and there's no guarantee that he can consume fairy flesh. While Kaneki was lost in thought, Faragonda knew what he was worrying about.

"Ken, I do know about your status as a ghoul," Kaneki whipped his head so fast he nearly snapped his neck.

"What?"

"Ghouls are species that once existed on Earth in the Magic Dimension, not your Earth though. From what I believe the species are exactly the same. You need human flesh to survive, you have an extra appendage which is called a kagune and your eyes turn red with a black sclera," Faragonda reveals.

Kaneki was shocked at what she knew and the first part confused him. "Once existed?"

"Yes. Centuries ago, a group of humans known as the Wizards of the Black Circle imprisoned the Earth fairies in their own kingdom and stole their magic which they then used to exterminate all Ghouls. None exist to this day," Faragonda discloses. "It was a shame. Ghouls are such misunderstood creatures, they were kind and gentle people who only wanted to coexist with humans but their biology prevented that."

Kaneki clenched his fists, will that happen to the others? Will ghoul's be nothing more than a distant memory in the future if the CCG succeeds?

"Coexistence was actually successful," Kaneki lifted his head up in shock at that piece of information. "Humans and ghouls did live side by side in peace, it was just those who suffered by the hands of bad ghoul's who wanted them gone."

"So... you're saying that peace can exist between humans and ghouls?" Kaneki's lips trembled.

"Yes," Faragonda reassures, smiling softly.

"Thank God," Kaneki praised, there was still hope. Kaneki then turned serious, "You know I'm a ghoul so will you be supplying me with food while I'm here?" Kaneki didn't want to ask but he knew he had to.

"There is no need to," Faragonda hints. "Due to the coexistence of humans and ghouls, a fruit was created to help quell the hunger of ghouls, it also improves the sense of taste, but ensure you do not eat too much as your stomach is still that of a ghouls," Kaneki breathed a huge sigh of relief, the one thing he missed most was his eating.

"So what will I do here?" Kaneki inquires, curiously, "I can't be a student since I'm not a fairy."

"Not exactly, you are a fairy," Faragonda discloses, "your body has absorbed the magic of the magic dimension as well as the being who summoned you. You will officially be stated into this school as a student. The school starts up next week so you will be training the whole week until you fully master your power, learn all basic spells and gain your winx form. You will be starting your 2nd year." Faragonda's face brightened as if she just remembered something, "ah, I must implore you to keep your kagune and kakugan hidden, it won't be good if the students or anyone outside figures out your a ghoul. Otherwise, you'll be placed under 24 hour protection as you are now a reintroduced species."

"Alright," Kaneki agrees, sweating slightly. Kaneki could see she was holding something back, "Is there anything else?"

"Actually, yes. You see, I wanted to ask you if you could watch over a certain student for me. Her name is Bloom and I fear that she'll attract trouble this year. She and her friends did save the school last year from the Trix but Bloom is a very special girl."

"You're worried that someone will go after her? It's no trouble," Kaneki reassures, she was doing all this for him the least he could do was soothe her worries by watching over this girl.

"Thank you," Faragonda says, grateful. "Now, let me introduce to your teachers..."

A week passed in a blink of an eye, Kaneki was a fast learner and absorbed all his lessons with ease. The teachers who all knew what he was were kind and understanding, never judging him once. He almost didn't want to leave. The downside was that he would be the only male student in the whole campus. A fact that Faragonda left out.

A 17 year old male teen who would be surrounded by hundreds of teenage girls. A dream come true for any other guy, but not for Kaneki. This is going to be a tough year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkar's Castle**

 **3rd Person's P.O.V.**

A figure struggles to climb up the mountain castle. Just as she was about to reach a floor, a shadow creature passes by so she quickly ducks. "No time. I'll be found out any second now," Aisha stressed. After some more climbing, she managed to pull herself onto the level and panted and gasped in exhaustion. As Aisha rested she heard familiar voices not too far from her location.

In a magical prison lay 9 trapped pixies, all female except 1. Chatta was blurting out escape plans while Amore points out the weak points of said plans, Lockette, Digit, Zing and Tune were watching and listening while Faith was petting Glim and a sleeping Piff.

"Okay, let's see now. Let me think, so yes this is it. No, no, no, wait I need to think about this for a second. Um, right, if I go to the left the power will... wait, wait, wait, if I see three... she will turn... magic will converge. Yes, it said and so in a nutshell if we pull this off I'm absolutely sure we can finally escape from this dreadful place," Chatta theorises.

"Oh well I really hope it's better than your first idea," Amore retorts.

Chatta ignored her and carried on explaining her plan, "Digit and Piff will stop mid-way by the sides. Digit to the left and Piff to the right. I'll count to 3 and we all switch positions to converge to produce an unexpected magical impact that will blow a blast in this prison, freeing us!" Chatta cheered.

"But will the movements be coordinated and elegant?" Tune inquired.

"Shh, be quiet. Someone's coming," Zing warns after hearing a crash. The group of Pixies huddle together in fear as the strange figure approaches but their fear soon turned to delight.

"Aisha!"

"Thank goodness you're alright," Faith sighs in relief.

"We thought you've been captured," Amore announced.

"Yes, I was captured," Aisha discloses, kneeling down to the pixies flight level.

"By the horrible creature?" Chatta questioned.

"The Phoenix, yes," Aisha answers before explaining how she escaped. "Luckily, I was able to escape through the window of my cell "

"Oh no, you didn't. That's much too dangerous," Lockette gasps.

"How is Piff? Is she okay?" Aisha inquires, distressed. Sweat was dripping down her face as she heaved large gulps of air and her eyes darted for Piff.

"Piff is fine, she slept through this whole ordeal," Faith reports, giggling when he hears Piff snore.

"You must have been so worried about her. After all, she is your bonded Pixie," Chatta states.

"Piff this is no way to greet a visitor," Tune reprimands as she tries to wake the sleeping baby. "Look up. See who's there."

Piff flutters her eyes open and once she sees Aisha she bounces up, fully awake, and babbles as she waves her arms wildly before looking around the cave, babbling confusedly.

"She said she's happy to see you then asked where we are," Faith translated.

"Thanks Faith, but there's no time for chitchat," Aisha stressed.

"You are able to get us out right?" Chatta questions, concerned.

"I'm not sure how but I'm not leaving without you guys," Aisha reassures, she lifts her hand to summon morphix but finds herself too weak.

"I think the lock is on that wall," Lockette points to a gargoyle with glowing eyes so Aisha aims her power at the gargoyle and the force field drops, releasing the pixies as Aisha flops down in exhaustion. She struggled to keep her eyes open but forced herself to stay awake, she couldn't faint now.

"Aisha, are you okay?" Amore inquires, concerned of how exhausted her friend looks. Piff starts babbling nonsensical as she tried to crawl to Aisha.

"I'll be fine, the Phoenix drained some of my powers that's all," Aisha explain, gasping for breath.

"We should get out of here quickly," Digit reminds.

"But our wings are covered in that disgusting tar. We can't fly," Chatta complains.

"I think you'll have to carry us all," Faith notifies.

"Everybody ready?" Aisha asks as she grabs everyone in her arms.

"Yes." Aisha sprints out the prison ensuring that no pixie would fall out her grip though Piff climbs up Aisha's arm and lands in her hood.

"This is no way for a pixie to travel," Zing comments.

"How undignified," Tune moans.

"We don't have a choice," Faith points out.

"I won't be able to climb like this and I'm too weak to fly," Aisha clarifies. She continues sprinting before crashing down a door with her shoulder. It was another room with objects covered in white sheets.

"We made it," Amore gasped in relief.

"Affirmative, we have reached the main level," Digit confirmed.

"Will we be able to get outside from here?" Amore asks.

"Stand by everyone while I switch on my data gloves which will enable me to determine-oh a power failure," Digit grumbled.

"Oh, I think that's the exit but my magic is getting weak too," Lockette voiced.

"She's right. I feel so drained that I can barely speak anymore which reminds me-"

"Now is not a good time, we'll chat later," Aisha interrupts Chatta and walks closer into the room. Suddenly, a shadow creature emerges from out of nowhere. Aisha and the pixies scream in terror and shock as more shadow creatures emerge from the darkness and surround the group.

"Aisha look out!" Lockette warns but it was too late. A shadow creature spits out a ball of saliva which smashes into her, Aisha unintentionally releases her grip on the Pixies making them plummet the ground. Another creature aims spikes at Aisha who swiftly grabs the pixies before rolling out of the way. She quickly flips to her feet and dodges all incoming attacks before rushing out the room down the hall and eventually makes it outside.

"We're safe," Aisha exclaims but as soon as those words left her lips, a black/red phoenix came flying.

"On no, it's the Phoenix!"

"Oh my."

Aisha spins right round and was about to sprint back to the fortress when the Phoenix swoops right down, blocking her path. It transforms into Darkar who mocks Aisha, "Foolish girl, you barely have the strength to stand. Hand over the pixies."

"Never! I won't let you have them!" Aisha spat out.

"I found your meaningless bravery tiresome but no matter. It's time to make you pay for your mistakes," Darkar declares, shooting an energy beam at Aisha before entrapping the pixies once again.

Aisha clenched her jaw tight and growls as she hears her friends whimper in terror as they were forced back into the hands of that monster. Darkar, annoyed with the fairy, brings up his razor-sharp talons and slashes the air, intending to kill her but Aisha uses her powers to make a water-based shield thus saving her life.

"How is that possible? You should be too weak," Darkar points out, more enraged than confused.

"You think it's easy to beat a fairy?" Aisha challenges as struggles to stay standing. Darkar throws more dark energy beams at Aisha who keeps on dodging. Tired of these games, he summons dark tendrils which binds Aisha and drags her over the fortress side.

"Goodbye fairy," Darkar cackled cruelly before throwing her over the cliff to the unforgiving ground below.

"No!/Aisha!" The pixies shrieked as their friend fell to her certain doom.

"No one could survive a fall from this height especially not a feeble, little fairy like you," Darkar mocks, watching in glee as Aisha's form grew smaller and smaller with each passing moment.

 **Alfea**

It was a new year at Alfea. All the students were beginning to arrive, the older student were catching up with their friends while the newer students explored the campus excitedly. Bloom had just arrived with Kiko, her rabbit, and she was taking everything in delight.

"Wow, everything looks great, everyone in Alfea is getting ready for the party," Bloom notes with Kiko nodding his head in agreement.

"I wonder where the others are-oh there's Tecna," Bloom pointed out before heading to Tecna who was focusing on her phone. "Kiko look, Musa's busy with the sound track," Bloom showed Kiko where Musa was, she was up on stage playing a saxophone with two other students watching her.

"She sounds great," Bloom states, bobbing her head to the beat before heading closer to the stage and asking, "hey Musa, have you seen Flora?"

"Yeah, she's with her flowers of course," Musa chuckles as she states the obvious. Bloom thanked Musa before heading to the college greenhouse.

"Hi Flora, this place looks amazing. You've really outdone yourself," Bloom compliments.

"You really think so?"

"You want some help?" Bloom offers but Flora shuts her down.

"That's alright I've got everything under control," Flora reassures.

"Oh ok, well maybe Stella needs some help, do you know where I can find her?" Bloom asks.

"Last I heard she went to do something of the utmost of importance," Flora responds so Bloom then heads to her dorm room which she shares with Stella.

"Oh no, why now? It fit me before in the store. Why do such bad things happen to me?" Stella whined, throwing clothes left and right as struggled to find the perfect outfit.

"Stella, are you okay?" Bloom inquired, sticking her head through the door before gasping, "oh! What a mess."

"No, I'm not. Now be a friend and help me out," Stella begs, not sparing a glance at Bloom.

"Stella, what happened here?"

Stella stopped in front of Bloom, a dress in one hand and a pair of jeans in the other and she held a shirt in her mouth until she spat it to free her mouth for speech, "It took me 2 hours to make the perfect dress, now I find it doesn't fit so I take this other one but I think I wore it already. Please Bloom help me," Stella beseeched, falling on her knees.

"Stella, how can I help you? You're the fashion star," Bloom retorts. "Or do you need my magic fire to tidy up your room?" Bloom quipped, wiggling her fingers.

"That is not the problem!" Stella snapped.

"Look, I've got to help someone who really needs it," Bloom chided before turning around.

"No, don't go!"

"Stella, your outfits are fine," Bloom reassured

"I really need your help."

"Whatever you wear you look great, trust me," Bloom consoled.

"But it's been so long since I went to a party with Brandon. I totally forgot which dresses he's already seen me in!" Stella bawled falling to her knees. Bloom convinced Stella that she would be fine before leaving with Kiko in her arms. She walked down the hall with a bag of peanuts.

"Well if nobody needs our help then I guess we'll just get busy with these peanuts," Bloom quips, throwing a peanut in her mouth before seeing something green turn the corner, "huh? What was that?" Bloom ran to the corner only to see a magical, flying seahorse.

"Hey there, aren't you a cutie?" Bloom cooed, coming down to his level. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. What a nice little magical pet you are. Come here, little guy," Bloom held out her hands for the seahorse to come but he just flew away, Bloom leapt after him but he manages to escape her grip. His eyes glowed red and all of a sudden, the carpet wrapped around Bloom and tripped her up. The seahorse flew passed her and Bloom gave chase once again.

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever been here before," Bloom notes looking around the unfamiliar hallway. "I'm not sure where I am but I think I'm getting closer to the southwest Tower. Oh, I bet he went down here. Where is he?" Bloom questions looking all around for the little seahorse.

"He must have gone through a wall," Bloom theorised, she noticed a mirror which was an oddity. The mirror reflected a doorway that could not be seen by normal eyes. "It would be about here," Bloom went to the empty wall and felt the doorknob so she pushed it down which revealed an opening.

 **With Kaneki**

Kaneki followed Faragonda's instructions and found himself at an end of a hall with a large mirror on the side. He looked into the mirror and saw it reflect a hidden door. Kaneki opened the door and his jaw dropped as he marvelled the stupendous and humongous library.

"H-Heaven. I'm in Heaven," Kaneki mumbles as he continues to lovingly analyse the books before him.

"It is my duty to ensure the archives are protected and kept orderly. That being said, I draw the line in wiping away drool," Concorda scolds, her arms crossed.

"Oh shi-gah!" Kaneki covered his mouth in agony when it clamped down violently onto his tongue. **(1)**

"Are you alright?" Concorda inquires, concerned, her two pixie pets, Hippocampus and Mujina, following, watching Kaneki warily.

"Yeah, just fine," Kaneki assures before composing himself, "you're Concorda, right? Guardian of the archive?"

"Yes, and you must be the rumoured Ken Kaneki," she proposes, "Faragonda mentioned you will be coming here. I have taken the liberty of collecting the books linked to summoning's and dimension travelling."

"Thank you," Kaneki replies, quite grateful for her help. Both pet pixies believing Kaneki to be no danger so they fly over to him. Hippocampus nuzzle against Kaneki's cheek while Mujina kept searching Kaneki for something.

"I see my little friends have taken a liking towards you," Concorda notes before scolding the badger, "Mujina, enough already! You have already eaten enough today." Mujina ignores her and continues to search Kaneki which prompts Kaneki to laugh and Concorda to sigh before summoning a chair with a smaller chair for her and floating cups and a teapot. "Care for some tea?" She inquires as she uses her magic to pour herself a cup.

"I'm more of a coffee guy. The bitter the better," Kaneki responds so Concorda obliges.

"Well, let's get to work," Concorda states and the two start see researching on a way to get Kaneki home.

 **1 Hour Later**

"Seriously?" Kaneki moans as he places the last book back into the pile, "hundreds of books and nothing on how to get me home."

"I apologise," Concorda gives her sympathies.

"It's fine," Kaneki waves off, "it was fun hanging out with you."

"I must admit, it was rather nice to talk to someone other than these two," Concorda gestures to the sleeping Mujina, Hippocampus had long since disappeared to the outside of the room. "It's been so long since I last talk to another person... could we do this again?" Concorda requests.

Kaneki was about to reply when the door opens once again revealing an orange haired girl. Concorda and Kaneki immediately head down to confront her.

"What are you doing in here?" Kaneki asked, firmly. Bloom jumped at the unfamiliar voice and saw a strange white-haired who was wearing a short sleeved checkered shirt with the bottom half completely black and ripped jeans with black combat boots.

"Oh, um..." Bloom stuttered, not expecting to see a male her age.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" Concorda flew down and sat on Kaneki's shoulder as she rebuked Bloom for her actions.

"Ah, this place is incredible. I mean the Alfea library is nothing compared to this. I wonder why I never heard about it," Bloom wondered.

"That's because no one is allowed to know about it," Kaneki replies, crossing his arms.

"Why are you here then?" Bloom questions, almost challenging him.

"I have permission from Faragonda, do you?" Kaneki raises his brow as he knows Bloom doesn't.

"Enough of this. First, you torment my pixie pet, Hippocampus and then you sneak into Alfea's forbidden magic archive," Concorda scolds. Hippocampus emerges from the bookcase he was hiding himself in and flew next to Kaneki who scratched his head, lightly.

"I'm trying to wrap my head around this," Bloom discloses, scratching her head.

"I am the pixie, Concorda, and these 2 magical animals are my friends."

"And you?" Bloom looks toward Kaneki.

"You'll find out later on," Kaneki's tone shut down any future question directed towards him.

"Okay," Bloom says, a little nervous at how cold he sounded, then turns to Concorda, "what do you do around here?"

"It's my job to take care of magic archive for Faragonda and to keep nosy students like yourself. The least you could do is introduce yourself," Concorda points out.

"My name is Bloom and I got here by accident, but hey, what's a pixie?" Bloom asking. Kaneki analyses Bloom for a few seconds as he knew this was the girl Faragonda asked him to watch over.

"Pixies are beings of magic and we often help fairies fight evil and perform their spells," Concorda divulges as she flies off of Kaneki's shoulder and summons a flying carpet which had a sofa for her to sit on and table which had a teapot and a cup.

"You help fairies?" Bloom wanted to confirm.

"Yes. In fact, some fairies and pixies form deep bonds, a bit like falling in love and the two become inseparable. We refer to this as bonding and it is a very special thing for a pixie," Concorda discloses.

"I wish I had my own pixie. What about you? Are you bonded to Faragonda?" Bloom inquired, enthusiastically.

"Oh no, no, no. I am bonded to this archive," Concorda corrects.

"Don't you get lonely being bonded to this room?" Bloom questions.

"No, not me. Besides I have magical animals to cheer me up and keep me company. They are called pixie pets, they live with us and lend us their talents," Concorda sweeps her arm across the room, gesturing to her little friends.

"Wow," Bloom marvelled until she remembers about the party, "oh no, what's the time?"

"What's wrong?" Concorda asks.

"I'm going to be late for the party," Bloom informs.

"Then go now. Your friends must be waiting for you," Concorda shops Bloom away who waves goodbye. "Shouldn't you be leaving as well?" Concorda turns to Kaneki.

"I can leave in a few minutes, I won't be needed until the assembly starts," Kaneki replies as he tickles Mujina who was now wide awake.

"Huh, and are you sure it is not because you feel uncomfortable around the _female_ students?"

"No," Kaneki states, flushing bright red as he looked down at anywhere but her.

"OK then, but you do need to head out now. We can have another tea/coffee time at a later date," Concorda informs.

"Sure, see you later," Kaneki lifts his hand up in a goodbye gesture as walks away.

 **With the Winx**

"The party's starting," Tecna notes.

"This is ridiculous," Stella complains.

"What could be taking Bloom so long?" Flora questions.

"I'm sick of waiting already, after all I'm the one who's suppose to be fashionably late," Stella gloats.

"Coming!" Bloom yells out to her friends as she hops to their location while trying to get her shoe on.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Flora inquired, worried.

"Yes Flora, but I think I just changed the land speed record for changing clothes. Thanks Kiko," Bloom said to her rabbit who placed a headband on her head before turning around and asking, "how do I look? Is my hair okay?"

"Could I just say something?" Stella asks but Bloom interrupts her.

"You don't need to tell me. It's the skirt isn't it?" Bloom answers, taking a look at her skirt.

"Hold on a minute hun, I'm the fairy of beauty for a reason," Stella brags as she goes to assist Bloom with her skirt.

"Listen, recognise that sound?" Musa calls out.

"It's the specialists," Flora gasps, excitedly.

"Hurry up, Stella," Bloom urges, impatiently.

"Wait, you can't rush perfection you know," Stella admonished as the girls run up to the front gates.

"Look, there they are!" Tecna points and the girls see 3 motorcycles coming their way. Suddenly, one of the bike's overtakes another which was extremely dangerous.

"Ooh, what a jerk!" Stella cursed, clenching her fists.

"Riven nearly hit Sky," Flora gasps.

"Maybe he was showing them a new manoeuvre," Musa giggled.

"Hi," Brandon greets.

"Come on Sky, you're the one who said you wanted to make a splashy entrance," Riven chortle, not caring about Sky's anger or the fact that he nearly maimed him with that move on the cycle.

"Sky, are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"Of course, beside a smooth landing would have a little too predictable, don't you think?" Sky winks to reassure Bloom that he was fine. A shadow appears above them so they look up to see a hovercraft landing close to their location.

"It's Timmy!" Tecna realised, exuberant.

"Hey girls, it's great to see you," Timmy greets happily as he exits the hovercraft.

"Welcome back to Alfea, Timmy," Tecna welcomes.

"So you came all the way down here just to see us?" Stella asks, hugging Brandon's arm.

"No. We came all the way down here to see you, sunshine," Brandon teases.

"Looks like they're about ready to start," Tecna informs the group.

"Let's get going before we miss something," Bloom decides and they all head to stage where most of the students have already gathered.

"Students, Professors, welcome," Faragonda greets and everyone starts clapping and cheering. "After our struggle against the army of darkness a lot of work needed to be done to return our school to its former glory and if we were able to do so it's largely thanks to the brave efforts of one particular fairy. Bloom, would you come up here with me on stage please?" Faragonda requested.

"Wow Bloom, that's great," Flora praised.

"Yeah, you go Bloom. They're waiting for you," Musa lightly shoved Bloom forward towards the stage.

"Hang on a second," Stella interjects before removing Bloom's headband, "oh yeah, that's more natural. Now you're ready to bask in the spotlight, girlfriend."

"No way. We're the Winx, we're all in this together. I could never have done it without you guys," Bloom corrects. "We're all going on stage."

All members of the Winx headed up to the stage and were shown gratitude for their actions.

"Before I announce the opening of the college I have very special new to share with all you students," the students quieten down, perplexed. "It is my honour to introduce Alfea's very first male student, Ken Kaneki!" Kaneki stepped out onto the stage, his face void of any emotion as he surveyed the vast canvas of students, but his hands were clammy from perspiration.

Bloom immediately recognised him from the magic archive, "Ah, it's him." The other Winx members faced her in confusion.

The other students were more than happy at this new addition.

"That guy's a fairy?"

"Oh my gosh, he's so handsome."

"Look at his muscles!"

'Why did I choose a short sleeved shirt?' Kaneki cursed in his mind as the girls kept complimenting his figure and good looks.

"Now, I declare the Alfea School for Fairies to be open," a magical tarp dissipates revealing a newly-built tower as everyone celebrates a new school year.

 **Later that day**

"Bloom, are you okay? You're really quiet," Sky notes, concerned.

"I'm fine, Sky. I just had a little adventure," Bloom reassures.

"What? There was trouble and you didn't call your neighbourhood Prince Charming?" Sky quipped.

"Well, not every adventure involves monsters," Bloom points out.

"What happened?"

"Actually, it's a funny story and I kinda promised not to tell anyone," Bloom reveals.

"Am I just anyone to you?" Sky inquired, teasing and they broke out in laughter. The other girls and guys came to Bloom's and Sky's location.

"Hey Bloom, how do you know that guy?" Musa asked, pointing to Kaneki who was walking and reading at the same time.

"Yeah, this is the first time anyone's seen him," Flora adds.

"Male fairies are extremely rare," Timmy adds as he and Tecna strolls back to the group.

"Yeah, the last one was five centuries ago," Sky informs.

"Well, I can't say too much, but I met up with by accident when I came across a secret room," Bloom reveals.

"Secret room? Ooh, spill the deets," Stella says.

"As I said before I can't say too much, but no student was allowed there. He was kinda cold," Bloom notes.

"What, like Riven?" Stella teased and everyone laughs except Riven.

"What was he doing in a room where no student was allowed?" Tecna inquired, holding her chin in thought.

"Isn't is obvious? That white-haired dummy clearly has special treatment!" Stella yells.

"Stella!" The others scold and notice that Kaneki was looking at them. He glared at the group before storming out the front gates.

"Oops."

"Great job Stella(!)" Musa quips.

"You were a little rude, babe," Brandon adds.

"Stella, you need to apologise to him," Bloom orders.

"Yeah, I guess I was a little too mean," Stella acknowledges. "Alright, I'll do it as soon as he comes back."

"That's great," Brandon kisses Stella on the cheek, "it's getting late, we need to be heading back to Red Fountain." The guys head back to their bikes and Timmy flies his ship back to Red Fountain.

 **With Kaneki**

'What the hell is up with that blonde?' Kaneki wonders as he continues to stroll through the forest before stopping and turning right around, "shouldn't head out too far, I don't know the area that well." Kaneki took a few steps forward then froze.

(Snap!)

Kaneki whipped around and brought his fists up, ready to defend himself if need be. The sight he was introduced to wasn't what he was expecting.

A girl, about his age, stumbled out of the trees, her legs quaking badly as she struggled to stay upright, her bloodshot eyes released tears that were streaming down her face and her clothes shredded.

"Help... please..." she begs, voice quivering before she faints. Kaneki leaps forward to catch then deposits her carefully on the ground, he lifts her upper body and tries to wake her.

"Miss? Are you okay?" Unsurprisingly, he receives no answer so he hooks his arm under her knees and lifts her up in his arms before sprinting back to Alfea.

 **With the Winx**

After the specialists left, the girls spent time chatting with one another until Flora stared out into the forest in suspicion and worry.

"Hey Bloom, something is wrong with the trees," Flora informs, her guard up.

Bloom walks a little closer to the forest while Stella continues to wave and say goodbye to the specialists even though they're long gone, "What are you doing?" She asks Bloom.

"Someone...! Help!" Kaneki pleads as he burst through the trees with an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Is she alright?" Musa gasps as the girls rush to him.

Tecna presses a button on her mini compact laptop which released a mechanical ladybug that flew over to Kaneki and scanned the unconscious girl. Tecna reports the results, "She's fine, just exhausted."

"That's great," Kaneki sighs in relief. "I should take her to the infirmary," Kaneki shifts Aisha in his arms and he, as well as the Winx, were left stunned when a small being falls out of her hood.

"Zzz," Piff snores as she continues to sleep on blissfully without a care in the world.

"Is that a pixie?" Bloom questions as carefully lifts up the baby, ensuring she did not wake her, "it is. It's a pixie. Why would she have a pixie? Who is she?"

"You can ask her when she wakes up," Kaneki interjects before heading in the direction of the infirmary.

 **(1) Due to Kaneki's cursing problem, Faragonda cast a spell to teach him to stop swearing. Whenever he's about to swear, the spell kicks in and his mouth clamps shut. This is going to be a running gag throughout the series as well as some other stuff.**

 **This is starting from Season 2 and I'm decided to add the other seasons + the movies. What do you guys think?**

 **And since I'm adding the other seasons, that means the other fairy forms. Anyone want to try and draw them? I mean, I wrote up some ideas so if you want me to send them just ask, but only if you have something like a Deviantart account or something to show your artwork so I know that you're serious.**

 **I figured that this would be good to do while I'm stuck with Avengers Princess.**

 **Also do you guys want to know what Kaneki's power is now? I haven't seen Winx Club in so long so for each chapter I'm looking at the episode.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alfea's Infirmary**

"Miss Ofelia, I've got someone for you to look over," Kaneki calls as Flora holds open the door for him.

Ofelia looks up from the papers on her desk, seeing Aisha, she gave him orders, "Lay her down on the bed," Ofelia immediately gets her equipment and checks up on the unconscious girl.

"Ma'am, I scanned her already and she's just exhausted," Tecna informs.

"Really? What a relief," Ofelia sighs, but continues to check up on Aisha. After 10 minutes, she put her equipment down and reported, "from what I can tell, she must have fallen from a great height and was washed away. It's a miracle that she hasn't received more severe injuries."

"Will she be okay?" Bloom inquired, worried, she moved closer to Aisha.

"She'll be just fine. Won't be awake for few days though," Ofelia warns before heading towards the door, she turns back to the group and gives one last piece of medical advice, "Flora, could you be a dear and cool her down with a wet cloth to the forehead? I need to inform the Headmistress about this girl."

"Yes, of course, Ma'am," Flora responds as she does just that as Ofelia leaves. After she left, an uncomfortable silence penetrates the room. The Winx glance at one another before focusing on Kaneki who was leaning against the wall close by the bed, arms cross, and staring at Aisha with his one eye.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again," Bloom speaks up, nervously.

"Hm? Oh yeah, a pleasure," Kaneki responds, tearing his gaze from Aisha onto the Bloom.

"I guess the rest of us should introduce ourselves," Musa adds, "names Musa."

"I'm Flora," Flora replies as she wrings out a wet cloth before placing it back on Aisha's forehead.

"I'm Tecna."

"I'm Stella and I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Stella expressed true remorse over her words.

"It's fine," Kaneki waves off before reintroducing himself, "just call me Kaneki."

"Which realm are you from?" Tecna inquires.

"Earth," he states and at their shocked stares said, "what?"

"There aren't any fairies on Earth," Tecna reveals then adds, "except Bloom, but she was born on Domino."

"That's true, no one really knows what happened to them," Flora explains.

"So are you from Gardenia like Bloom?" Musa inquires.

"No, from Tokyo, Japan," Kaneki answers.

"Wow, I never would've guessed. You speak English so well," Bloom notes. Seeing that Kaneki wasn't as cold as he appeared or as scary considering the black eyepatch, the Winx started to ask more and more questions and Kaneki answered most of them until Ofelia came back and shooed them away.

"So Kaneki, do you have a girlfriend?" Stella teased as she holds onto his arm.

"N-No," Kaneki replies rather quickly, but blood started pooling into his cheeks which the girls noticed.

"Ooh, you're blushing!" Musa adds.

"If not a girlfriend then maybe a crush?" Bloom guesses.

Kaneki sighs as they continue to press and tease him, "Believe it or not, I'm at Alfea to study, not to search for a romantic partner."

"You're no fun," Stella pouts and she walks on ahead of him to bug Musa about Riven.

"Hey Kaneki, you've been walking in the same direction as us for a while now. Where's your room?" Tecna questions when she realises how close they are to the dorm.

"I'm in the same dorm," Kaneki informs and at their shocked, dumbfounded expression, he reminds, "there's only one dormitory."

"That makes sense," Flora responds when she realises it was true, "this was a predominantly an only girls school."

"Well, I guess we'll see each other more often," Bloom comments as they finally reach their dorm.

"Could I ask you a question, Kaneki?" Flora requests.

"You just did, but shoot," Kaneki allows.

"What is your power?" Flora asks before clarifying the other girls powers, "Bloom has the Dragon's Fire, Stella's is the sun, I control plants, Musa has music and Tecna with technology."

"Ah, well, if you really want to know..." Kaneki trails off as he opens the door to his room, he stops halfway and looks back, winking and pressing his finger to his lips, "it's a secret." Kaneki then closes the door.

The girls stayed silent for a few moment before Stella speaks up, "Mysterious, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but super cool," Musa responds and everyone say their goodbyes and headed to their rooms.

 **The Next Day**

"You wanted to see me, Faragonda?" Kaneki inquires, opening the door a crack after knocking.

"Yes, Ken, I've been wondering about your progress about returning home," Faragonda reminds as she puts down her pen.

"No luck so far," Kaneki sighs, body drooping forward slightly, "I searched through the magic archives and even the books Miss Barbatea gave me from the Golden Gates. Nothing turned up though. Anything on the teachers side?"

"Unfortunately not," Palladium intervenes as he enters the room with a stack of papers.

"Dimension travelling through summoning's are extremely difficult to research. There are an infinite number of worlds out there unknown to us and not linked to Magix. There are also different ways to summon like drawing different summoning shapes, some with different colours, materials, others with candles or objects and many other factors," Faragonda explains.

"So figuring out my exact summoning is near impossible," Kaneki summarises, running a hand through his hair as he laments on his bad luck.

"Yes, it appears so," Faragonda replies as she focuses back on her papers, "why don't you head back now? Your next class should be starting soon."

"Sure," Kaneki bows slightly before heading out.

"Faragonda, I know from experience not to doubt you, but is this wise?" Palladium inquires, feeling a little bad for one of his best students, "you know who summoned Kaneki and you know where his summoning had taken place. It's most likely still there and we can study it to figure out how to get him home."

"It's still too dangerous. Lord Darkar is not to be trifled with," Faragonda warns, but still couldn't help but feel bad in deceiving Kaneki.

 **3 Days Later**

Aisha still hadn't woken up, Kaneki and the Winx went to visit her everyday to see any changes which brings us to now.

Night had fallen so most of the students were in their rooms, the group were currently chatting as they took care of Aisha.

"I can't believe Professor Wizgiz," Stella cried, "giving us homework so early into the year. I mean, we literally just started this year, there shouldn't be any work given yet!"

"Stella," Kaneki sighs, closing his eyes as he rubbed the spot between his eye, "I have the book on the subject, do you want me to tutor you right now? It's really not that hard."

"Watch it, Kaneki, you may just regret your offer," Musa jokingly cuts in.

"Stella's a lost cause when it comes to homework, studying or just school in general," Bloom adds and everyone, but Stella, laughs.

Flora, who was attending to Aisha, heard a slight groan so she turns back to her and sees her eyes flutter open, exposing the dazed and confused cerulean colour. "Hey, she's waking up," Flora informs as she places a new wet rag on Aisha's forehead. The group go closer to the bed as Aisha weakly attempts to sit up.

"Take it easy, you've been out of it for 4 days," Kaneki advises, softly.

"4 day?! It's been 4 days?" Aisha shoots up with new found energy before whipping her head around looking for something or someone, "Piff? Where's Piff?!" She demands only to end up fainting immediately.

"Whoa! What happened? Why'd she faint again?" Musa rapidly shoots, distraught over the unexpected fainting.

"Don't worry, gi-students," Ofelia coughed as she tried to cover up her mistake, "your friend is a little pale around the gills."

"Were you about to say 'girls'?" Kaneki inquires, tapping his foot.

Just before Ofelia could answer, Aisha's eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up before scratching her head, "Where am I?"

Musa bent down to her height and in a soft tone said, "You're safe at Alfea's School."

"You had a dream, you were searching for Piff," Flora informs.

"You know Piff? Where is she? Is she alright? Tell me," Aisha begs, she was the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," Flora assures and with that Aisha falls back onto the bed

"Piff is your bounded pixie, isn't she?" Bloom questions, "fairies and pixies can bond like sisters, right?"

"Actually, much closer, like lovers," Kaneki corrects.

"She was the first thing on your mind when you woke up and here she is," Bloom points to Ofelia's desk where a pillow laid with a sleeping Piff who was snuggled into it.

"Piff, thank goodness," Aisha rushed to the desk and knelt down so she was eye level with the resting pixie, "I dreamt about you baby, but in my dream you suddenly left me alone," Aisha jolts up straight when her stomach grumbles, she blushes as she holds her stomach.

"Lunch here we are," Stella shoves a large sandwich that she pulled out of nowhere.

"Stella, don't shout," Flora warns, antsy, but it was too late as the baby pixie had awoken to the loud shout and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and Piff started wailing at the top of her lungs.

"Great going, Stella," Kaneki quips, dryly.

"No, no, please, don't cry," Stella begged, stammering as she didn't know what to do to soothe the baby.

"Um, Stella, you're losing control of your sandwich," Bloom points out when she sees the tomato slip and land splat onto the ground. Piff wailed harder, startling Stella who stepped back on the tomato and slipped back which sent the sandwich flying onto Aisha who was less than impressed.

"And that is Stella's idea of a warm welcome to Alfea," Kaneki jokes and everyone starts laughing. Flora helps clean up Aisha before the latter starts munching on the sandwich while the group questions her.

"So this is your school, am I right?" Aisha inquires.

"Yes," Musa answers and Aisha turns her head to Kaneki.

"Then who are you? You look too young to be a teacher," Aisha theorises.

"I'm Kaneki, a student here," Kaneki clarifies.

"Wow, you're a male fairy," Aisha gasps, excitedly, "I never thought I'd ever meet one, the last male fairy was about 5 centuries ago."

"Yep, our guy is one of a kind," Stella brags.

"We never got your name by the way," Kaneki interrupts.

"Oh, my name is Aisha," she introduces.

"Aisha, what happened to you?" Bloom inquired, concerned, "how did you end up in that state?"

"I was trying to save my friends, the pixies," Aisha explains, despondent.

"How many are there?" Musa questions.

"A village full," Aisha responds.

"A village full? And you live with them?" Bloom asks as she slides on next to Aisha on the bed.

"Not exactly, I'm a friend," Aisha corrects.

"A friend?" Musa reiterates, moving closer to Aisha who was getting overwhelmed.

"Girls, we shouldn't bother her," Flora chastised her friends, "if she wants, she can tell us everything when she feels better," Flora places a new wet rag on Aisha's forehead who thanks her.

"I'm sure Faragonda would want to hear your story," Bloom adds.

"Hey, me too, this is good gossip," Stella pipes up, munching on a tomato slice.

"But it would be dangerous to get you guys involved," Aisha stressed out.

"Whatever's going on, we can help," Bloom argues.

"Here," Flora offers a steaming cup of tea to Aisha who accepts, "drink this, it'll help you get your strength back."

"It all started not too long ago, my family and the pixies have always been close, we went to visit them every year. That day was no different. When we arrived at the village it was empty, the pixies had gone to the dark wood for a nature ceremony, but only Lockette and Glim had returned with new that the other pixies had been kidnapped by terrible shadow creatures. The pixies tried to defend themselves with magic, but it didn't work and so, by following the trail of tar the monsters left behind, we discovered where the pixies had been taken. The trail led us through dark tunnels until we came upon a huge underground castle. And then we met with something with superhuman power, the master of all the evil creatures encountered..."

"And?" Bloom urges, she was on the edge of her seat as well were the others "what did it look like?"

"It was a huge bird, kinda like a phoenix," Aisha answers.

'A phoenix?' Kaneki echoes in his mind. He remembers seeing a dark bird-like creature when he was in that vortex, 'could that be the guy who summoned me?' Kaneki decided to leave it for later and focused back on Aisha.

"Monstrous and evil looking and then it transformed into something similar to a man, almost like a knight in armour with ultra sharp claws. He demanded that I give him the pixies."

"Oh no! Did he hurt you?" Flora gasps, terrified.

"No, he caught me in no time then he drained all my strength away. He stole Lockette and Glim and locked them into magic cells with all the other pixies," Aisha focused her gaze on the ground as she remembered how helpless she was in saving her friends.

"Are the pixies alive?" Flora practically begged for a 'yes.'

"The pixies," Aisha took in shuddering breath as she tried not to burst into tears, "there are only a few of them left. I managed to free them, but then I tried to bring them with me, but I couldn't. I should never have left them," Aisha sobbed into her hand as Musa pulled her into a hug.

Kaneki watched Aisha break down in Musa's arms and the site made his stomach churn uncomfortably and tugged at his heartstrings, he just couldn't stand seeing Aisha so distressed which is why he made his way in front of her and knelt down, he took his hand in hers and comforted her, "Aisha, to a certain degree, I understand what you are going through which is why I'm saying it's good that you're here at Alfea. If you stayed behind at that castle then that phoenix guy would have tortured you in front of the pixies until they gave up whatever secrets he wanted. Worse, he could have killed you in front of them and the last they would want to see was their friend dying. You being alive and well in Alfea will give you the chance to save the pixies at full strength alongside help from us."

"Help? From you?" Aisha reiterates in hope and doubt.

"He's right. You don't need to do this alone, we'll help you free the pixies together," Bloom adds, trying to inspire hope within her.

"You can count on us," Musa assures as she pulls Aisha out of her embrace.

"Some more than others," Stella giggles as she then points to Aisha's hand which were still clasped under Kaneki's, "someone is trying to lay some smooth moves on our patient here."

Kaneki looks down to see he is still holding onto Aisha's hands, he stares at it for a second as his cheeks flushed scarlet red before yanking jis hands away from hers, "No! It was-! I didn't-! Sorry!" Kaneki scrambled back only to slip backwards on the tomato that Stella dropped earlier and smash his head into Ofelia's desk.

"Oh!" The girls gasped, some covering their mouth in shock.

Kaneki sat back up and rubbed the back of his head, it didn't really hurt, but it would look suspicious if he didn't attempt to soothe it in any way. Small hands started patting Kaneki's hair as to help make him feel better. The collision had woken Piff up abruptly, but rather than wailing on instinct she was curious about what made her bed shake. She looked over the edge of the desk to see Kaneki rubbing his head so she flew down immediately to help.

"Aw, Piff is so sweet," Flora coos as she admires the sight before her.

"Kaneki, are you alright?" Aisha inquires, worried.

"Yeah, that was quite a collision," Musa adds, just as worried.

"The pain is already gone," Kaneki assures before carefully patting Piff's head with his finger, "it must have been because of Piff's help."

"Abaadubba," Piff squeals, ecstatic with the praise.

"Come here, baby," Aisha calls, softly, so Piff flies over.

"I think we should let you rest now," Bloom suggests.

"I do feel tired," Aisha yawns then giggles when Piff follows suit.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Flora assures as the group head to the door.

"Okay," Aisha answers, laying door before pushing herself back up, "oh, and guys? Thank you."

"Your welcome," Kaneki smiles, softly.

"Sweet dreams," Stella wishes, wiggling her fingers goodbye.

 **Darkar's Castle**

"Kerborg," Darkar's baritone voice echoes through the large room as he summons his pet which attached itself upside onto his arm like a bat, "have you received the information? What? The Codex is in 4 parts? Are you sure? You fool, I know that the pixies are hiding one of the quadrants, but where are the other three? Magix, of course. The schools," Darkar realises as he sends his pet away, cackling as a plan formed within the darkest depths of his mind.

 **Fortress of Light**

A beautiful, golden fortress stood on an floating island that was lush in vegetation, the sky is a soft blue with a few clouds. Two monks stood in front of the gates with spears, ready to defend when necessary.

"Brother Shymel, the path to knighthood that we disciples must follow is long and difficult."

"Indeed Brother Kakophonix."

Suddenly, a large phoenix burst out from below the island in front of the two monks.

"Holy light rock," Shymel cursed.

"Where did it come from? The clouds are a dimensional wall," Kakophonix shouts in disbelief.

 **Inside**

Inside was a beautiful, lush garden with plants and trees as far as the eye could see. The sky is a clear blue and gentle breeze brushed through the hairs of the people.

Darcy floated on her back, her head back, as she watched in distain at the couple who were being sickingly lovey-dovey, Icy had her upper body swinging lazily on a hammock and Stormy was sitting underneath a tree, numerous flowers adorned her hair and surrounding which had fallen from the tree.

"In the shadows of the beach trees, quiet cradles me through the morning breeze," Icy says, blandly.

"Petals come off, it's floating in the air," Stormy grits her teeth as she forces her words out in a 'nice' manner.

"Girls, if you don't show good enthusiasm then they'll never let us out on good behaviour," Darcy reminds when the couple vanishes, revealing them to be an illusion.

"No way, that's beneath my dignity," Icy complains then looks up, "what's happening?"

Out of nowhere, the sky turns a deep, dark red with thunder and lightning mixed in with the storm clouds.

"I don't know, but I like it," Stormy grinned eerily in glee.

"Yes, something wicked is in the air," Icy cackles.

A red vortex opens up to reveal Darkar who floats towards the Trix, the trio of sisters admiring the stranger's dark and evil finesse.

"Who are you?" Darcy questions as she marvels the man.

"No questions. You are now serving the forces of evil," Darkar declares, ignoring Darcy's question.

"My, am I ever pleased to here that," Icy sighs in exuberance as she and her sisters walk closer to Darkar who wraps the girls up in his cloak and disappears back to the halls.

"I can't believe we're free," Stormy says as she looks around.

"That light was unbearable," Darcy complains.

"So are these silly clothes," Icy adds.

Darkar grants their wish by transforming their robes into their original outfits.

"There, that's the one. This way," a knight calls for his allies.

"Oh no, the Templar," Stormy summons her lightning, but it had no effect on them. Icy summoned a wall of ice, but they tore though it like a sheet of paper.

"They're immune to magic," Darcy curses when she realises that they're screwed.

"They're immune to _your_ magic," Darkar corrects, cackling before using his magic to grant the witches Gloomix. Stormy and Darcy gain a glowing bracelet with a gem in the middle while Icy gains a necklace. "These are your Gloomix, they multiply your power. Prove your worth to me."

"All right girls, let's get them," Icy orders as the Templar rushes towards them.

"Optical Darkness," the spell infects the eyes of the Templar making them blind. They stop for a moment to gain focus then rush forward using their other senses.

"They resisted Darcy's magic?" Stormy questions in anger and disbelief.

Icy smirks, knowing better, "No, they just don't know when to quit," she sends out a blast of ice magic.

"Hurricane," Stormy's spell fused with Icy's and it speeds towards the Templar, freezing them into blocks of ice.

"Hmm, with these Gloomix it'll be easy to get the Dragon's Fire," Icy gloats, imagining destroying the Winx with their new found powers.

"Fools, there is much greater power to be had than the Dragon's Fire, "

"Greater than the Dragon?" Darcy echoes, incredulous.

"Yes and it will be mine just as you are mine," Darkar claims. Hearing him claim them as nothing more than objects didn't upset the Trix in the slightest rather they were delighted to serve such a powerful and malevolent master. "This place makes me mad," Darkar grunts before taking out the wall, leading them to the outside. He turns back into a phoenix and summons a portal to take him and the Trix back to his castle.

 **Alfea**

Bloom looks out the window of her bedroom to the outside, she stares out, worried as an ominous feeling overcame her being, "I have a bad feeling."

 **Let's give a shout out to FoxyAtTheCorner who drew the Winx form of Kaneki in her Deviantart. She's also drawing the other fairy forms so make sure to check them out in the future. It doesn't need to be said, but offers to draw the other forms are closed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alfea**

Aisha's eyes fluttered open once she sensed something was wrong, she sat up and looked around the room after rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she got up from the bed and opened the curtains only to be met with the shock of her life.

Piff sleep flying outside!

"Piff!" She exclaims then sprints out the room without changing out of her nightie. She made it down the stairs when Knut turned the corner, Aisha flinched and whimpered when the troll got closer, but breathed a huge sigh of relief when he passed her without notice.

"You shouldn't leave the ward yet, you're very weak," Ofelia chastise though it was obvious she was in no way upset.

"Well now, so you're the pixies friend," Faragonda guessed.

"Do we know each other?" Aisha inquires, scanning through her memories so see if she knew the woman.

"My name is Faragonda. I'm the director here at Alfea," Faragonda introduces before explaining, "I visited your father many years ago, but you were too young to remember. You really do look like though."

"Lucky me," Aisha laments, rolling her eyes.

"In any case, the pixies always say good things about you."

"Piff! Did you see her? I think she fell asleep while flying in mid-air," Aisha explains before asking, "which way is it outside?"

"Oh, that way," Faragonda points to behind Aisha who thanks her then sprints away. Aisha opened numerous doors, but none led outside, she continued to run and knocked over another student.

"Sorry," she yells without slowing down or stopping. Eventually, she makes it outside, but Piff continues to fly higher until she yawns, stretches and stills her wings which leads to her plummeting down to the unforgiving ground. "PIFF!" Aisha shrieks in horror as she dashes to catch the falling pixie in time. Her scream awakens Piff who flies through an open window before Aisha could call her once again. Aisha tries to peek through the window before looking left then right and deciding to go right. She rushes down a flight of stairs and sees Piff fly through another open window which led to a classroom.

"Magic is based on the principle of inconsistent continuity and so there is not direct cause effect relationship between..." Professor Wizgiz trails off when he sees the pixie floating around the room. The girls gasped and when Piff fell back asleep and started free falling, some started to scream.

"Piff!" Flora exclaims in horror.

Aisha burst through the doors and leapt to catch Piff in her arms. The girls stared at Aisha before Bloom stood up and cheered Aisha for her amazing catch, the other girls following suit. However, Wizgiz was not as impressed.

"Report to the director's office right away, lass," he orders.

 **Faragonda's Office**

"-and so after the underground river carried me outside, I managed to run all the way here through the dark forest," Aisha finished her explanation.

"And do you know why the pixies have been captured?" Faragonda questions.

"I'm not sure, I've been wondering about that myself," Aisha tells her, "maybe he wants to blackmail them or get something out of them."

"Yes, that's what I am afraid of, especially since our enemy's ability to absorb is a dangerous," Faragonda asserted.

"Do you know him? Do you have any idea of who or what he is?" Aisha inquires, sitting on the edge of her seat as she gripped the seat hard, nails digging into the plastic. Faragonda hums and looks down, contemplating whether to answer her question. "Headmistress, please, if he is dangerous then you have to tell me if the pixies are in trouble," Aisha beseeched.

"Honestly, I'm not sure who this enemy of ours is," Faragonda responds as she moves from behind her desk to the front and strokes Piff who was, unsurprisingly, asleep, "but we will find out and no matter what we will find the underground entrance and free the pixies. That is the bottom line."

"Thank you," Aisha breathes a huge sigh of relief.

"You're welcome," Faragonda smiles before requesting, "could you do me a favour and tell Ken to come here?"

"Ken?" Aisha echoes, perplexed. She didn't know anyone with that name.

"Kaneki," Faragonda informs, "you'll find him in the library. Oh, and tell the Winx to meet me in Griselda's classroom in 20 minutes, that includes you."

 **Library**

Kaneki sat around a circular table with 3 other girls who he was tutoring.

"-which was why the Company of Light was created," Kaneki finished his explanation before asking questions to know if they were listening, "okay, Jessica, what are the names of the 3 Ancestral Witches?"

Kaneki looks up from his book when he hears the girls sigh dreamily and finds Jessica, Carina and Lola staring at him with their head in their hands, they were completely out of it. "Jessica," Kaneki repeats, firmly, which snaps the girls out of their daydreams.

"Oh, uh, um, Belladonna, Thar-ma? And, uh, Lydia?" Jessica answers, nervously and full of doubt, as she brings her hands up in an 'I don't know' gesture.

"Close, Lysslis not Lydia," Kaneki sighs, softly, before chastising them, "I promised to help you girls in this study group, but only if you took it seriously."

"Sorry," the 3 girls mumbled, feeling slightly bad.

"It's fine, just make sure to study up for the test," Kaneki instructs, adamantly.

"Kaneki," Aisha calls out, strolling to his table.

"Aisha, are you alright? What happened this morning..." Kaneki trailed off, but Aisha could see his genuine concern.

"I'm fine," Aisha assures before giving him the message, "Faragonda wishes to see you, she's in Griselda's classroom."

Kaneki thanked as her as he packed his papers and books away, but before he left, he turns back to his study group, "Remember to study, I'll stop the study group if you continue in not taking it seriously."

"Yes, professor," the girls jest before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

Kaneki shakes his head in exasperation before heading to meet Faragonda.

"Afternoon, Faragonda," Kaneki greets as he sits on top of a desk.

"Ken, I need you to escort Aisha, Bloom and Stella on a pixie rescue mission," Faragonda doesn't beat around the bush.

"A rescue mission? Of course I'll help."

"I knew you would, but..." Faragonda trails off, wondering how to warn of the danger, but not mention Lord Darkar and the dangers about him.

"The guy who kidnapped the pixies is also the man who summoned me, right?" Kaneki states.

Faragonda paused for a moment before sighing, "Yes. How ever did you find that out?"

"Aisha mentioned a dark phoenix-like creature that transformed into a man. I remembered seeing a bird made of darkness when I was falling through the vortex," Kaneki informs her, "it wasn't that difficult to see the link between the two, seems more than just a coincidence."

"Then you know the importance of not confronting him, the main focus is to rescue the pixies. I am serious, Ken. It's bad enough I have to send you, but your presence is needed for the girls to survive due to your nature as a ghoul. It is also imperative that you keep your kagune hidden, only use it as a last resort," Faragonda warns.

Kaneki wanted to object about not confronting the phoenix, but he knew it would put the others in danger, "Ok, Faragonda."

"Ken, I know you want to return home as soon as possible, but, please, trust when I say this is the right decision," Faragonda beseeched, kindly, placing her hand on his shoulder as a form of comfort.

"I do trust you, Faragonda," Kaneki asserts, getting out of his pouty mood, "I'm just being a pouty little bit-gah!" Faragonda sighs as the spell kicks in.

"It seems I am running out of soap," she quips, shaking her head, fondly.

"Sorry, but you are never going to stop me from swearing," Kaneki throws her an uncharacteristic cheeky grin.

"Challenge accepted, Ken. I won't lose," Faragonda throws back.

It wasn't long till the Winx arrived and Faragonda began to justify why she called them.

"My dear students, as you may have guessed, the reasons why I have asked you to come here is to organise a rescue mission. As you know, fairies and pixies have always remained the closest of friends so we must free them at any cost."

"At any cost, huh?" Stella drawls, a mischievous grin spreading on her face, "does that mean we get to skip classes and still get full credit?"

"Of course," Kaneki rolls his eye.

"After everything Aisha's been through, can't you think of something other than skipping class?" Faragonda questions, disappointed, but not surprised.

"Actually, it's just that if this is such a dangerous mission, why not send the professors?" Stella inquires.

"Hey," Flora scolds, warningly.

"No, no. Stella has raised a very good point," Faragonda intervenes, "as professors our jobs is to guide our students and in any case of an emergency, we have to be available to help everyone," Faragonda justifies.

"So, in other words, we have to turn a prince into a pauper," Musa summarises.

"You've all shown great skill in the fight against the Trix. However, the pixies are your priority now," Faragonda warns, "it is unwise to challenge an unknown enemy."

"So we should avoid direct confrontation," Bloom states, matter of fact.

"Exactly," Faragonda resolves, "don't forget this Dark Knight can absorb magic energy."

"That means he can turn our powers against us," Tecna realises.

"Aisha will be your guide, she is the only one who can find the entrance to the cave," Faragonda then asks them to follow her. The girls and Kaneki follow her as they walk down the hall. Faragonda speaks up again, "Now, I'd like to note that some of you will not be taking part of in this rescue mission."

"But we do everything together," Bloom argues as she runs ahead to catch up with Faragonda.

"Yes, and no one gets left behind ever," Flora adds with just as much ire.

"Each of you have powers better suited to some missions than others" Faragonda elucidates before giving an example, "you wouldn't send a frog to live in a hot, dry desert, would you? "

"I wouldn't want to be the poor frog, I'd dry out in 1.4 hours," Tecna states, factual.

"You don't have to worry about that, Tecna, you'll be staying at Alfea," Faragonda reassures as she carries on walking.

"Um, excuse me," Flora calls out, dubiously, "but her techno magic-"

"-Will help us monitor the situation from here," Faragonda interjects, "Bloom, Stella and Ken will go on the mission."

"Why only us three?" Bloom questions.

"Yeah," Stella adds.

"Bloom possesses the Dragon's Fire; the strongest magic of all, Stella's sun magic will be very helpful should they ever go against the shadow monsters and Kaneki is extremely skilled in martial arts, he can protect you should the situation get out of hand."

"What about Flora's plants? My sound waves? Aren't they worth anything?" Musa accuses.

"Come into the Hall please," Faragonda requests.

"What is she doing?" Flora wonders.

Faragonda summons a green aura before chanting a spell which turned the Hall into a cave. "Musa, Flora, use your spells," Faragonda commands, the group look to see the two already transformed into their Winx form without realising it.

"Ready!" A green light appears in Flora's hands before it dematerialised instantly causing her to gasp, "nothing is working, there are no living plants down here."

"But we still have sound," Musa counters as she summons her sound waves, "everyone stand back," she orders before throwing the blast at the cave wall.

"Oh, no! The vibrations are causing a cave in!" Tecna yelps as mountains of rubble crash down on their heads, the girls tried to avoid being crushed. Faragonda claps which dispels the illusion.

"Whoo, caves are really like that?" Stella mutters, slightly traumatised even though she knew it was an illusion.

"Wow, that was even better than the computer-controlled simulator," Tecna comments.

"Musa, listen to me, you are just as important as your friends, your powers will be needed soon enough," Faragonda assures as she places her hand on her shoulder, Musa nods as she wipes away her tears.

 **Central Courtyard**

"Urgh, why do girls take so long getting dressed?" Kaneki groaned, sitting on the top of bench as he waits for the trio of girls who were suppose to come with him.

"Hey, girls need time to look their very best," Musa argues.

"We're going in cave," Kaneki stressed, he was clothed in an explorer's outfit, "who in the world do you think is going to see them beside the shadow creature and the mysterious dark enemy?"

"That's no excuse to look tacky," Stella counters as she, Bloom and Aisha stroll to the group. "Nice to see a splash of colour on you," Stella quips, referring to how he only wears black and white.

"You-You're kidding me, right?" Kaneki questions as if they're crazy.

"What's wrong?" Bloom inquires, looking over her outfit.

Kaneki takes a deep breath in while pinching the bridge of his nose so he wouldn't snap, "We are heading into the bowels of a deep, dark cave with jagged and sharp rocks that can practically cut through bones and monsters that want to either eat, kill or otherwise maim us yet you three are wearing belly shirts and shorts? What were you thinking? Or in Stella's case, were you thinking?"

"Hey!" Stella snapped, crossing her arms as she pouted while Flora, Musa and Tecna attempt to stifle their laughter.

"Oh, you're right," Bloom moans when she realises he has a point.

"Hey, what's with that bag?" Stella inquires about the backpack on Kaneki's back.

Kaneki shrugged it off and opened it to show the contents, "First-aid, water, bit of food, climbing gear, plus it can be used to carry the pixies, Aisha mentioned that they were exhausted when released from their prison. Best to be prepared."

"Wow, I see why you wanted Kaneki to go along," Tecna smiles, impressed with Kaneki's preparedness.

"Yes, he's much more prepared than any of us," Flora adds.

Piff wakes up in Flora's arms and notices Aisha so she flies out of Flora's embrace and heads to fairy. Aisha held Piff in her hand and started explaining that she needed to leave Piff at Alfea. Needless to say, the baby pixie was not happy and expressed her discontent by wailing at the top of her lungs.

"Come on, it's okay, I'll be back soon," Aisha consoles which calms Piff cries down to small sniffles, "there you go, now that's better, you'll see Piff. When I come back I'll have all the pixies with me." Upon hearing again that Aisha was leaving, Piff cries grew louder.

"Aisha, takes these special seeds of light with you," Faragonda hands over 6 golden seeds.

"Do they have magic powers?" Aisha inquires as she places them in the pocket of her shorts.

"Yes, in an emergency they will drive away any kind of shadow creature, but only once," Faragonda warns before turning to the rest, "well students, are you ready for your mission?"

"With only 4 fairies? I don't think it will be sufficient enough," Tecna reveals.

"Even with Kaneki's readiness," Musa adds, bitterly.

"A small group will move quickly and is much less noticeable," Faragonda asserts.

"And besides they're not going alone," Saladin reveals and immediately the roaring of some engines could be heard as Sky, Brandon and Riven ride into the courtyard on their bikes.

"Yes, specialists," Stella whispered to Bloom.

"No fair, you two get all the fun," Musa whined.

"I'm very happy that you've come to help Saladin," Faragonda showed a lot of gratefulness to him.

"It is my pleasure to answer your call Faragonda," Saladin assures, "I will lend you 2 of my best Red Fountain specialists, Sky and Brandon."

"Bloom and Sky? Stella and Brandon? Goodness gracious, what a coincidence," Tecna jests before leaning closer to Aisha, "maybe something will happen between you and Kaneki?"

"That I wouldn't mind," Aisha replies with the same teasing tone as she admires Kaneki, "the white hair, that chiselled face, those rippling muscles and that one gloomy grey eye makes him so mysterious like he has a deep, dark secret."

'Stupid super hearing, I can hear everything they're saying,' Kaneki growled quietly as his cheeks flushed red.

"I don't blame you, Aisha," Stella smirks as she leans closer to Aisha and Tecna and whispers, "I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of him."

"What?!" Kaneki yelped as he whipped his head to the girls who were shocked before falling into a fit of giggles at how red his face was.

He tore his gaze away from them and focused it back the ground, steam was practically flying out his ears from the embarrassment and he eerily begins muttering, "I can't believe this. Why won't the fu-gah!" Kaneki flinched as the spell kicked in. Faragonda tuts, knowing what happened while the others were wondering what happened. A large ship flies over Alfea before hovering over the grass, a door opens to reveal Timmy who was waving.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" He greets.

"Let's go," Sky calls.

"Kaneki, you can ride with me and Sky," Bloom offers as she seizes his arm and yanks him towards the bike.

"Ready when you are big boy," Stella says as she wraps her arms around Brandon's waist.

"Come on, get on," Riven orders as he hands Aisha a helmet.

"Who says you have to drive?" Aisha inquires. Riven stares at her for a moment, "What? You think I've never ridden a motorcycle before?" Riven decides not to argue and slides back on the seat allowing her the opportunity to ride. All 3 motorcycles drive off before flying into the sky and landing on the ship.

"Come, my dear fairies, they will need our support," Faragonda reminds as she head back into the school.

 **Ship**

"So who's the bad guy this time?" Brandon inquires.

"Dunno, but we heard he's pretty tough," Stella answers, spinning on her chair.

"Yeah, but the specialists can tackle absolutely anything," Brandon gloats.

"We got everything for this mission rope grapplers, tecno magic and this, it's so cool," Brandon takes out a flat oval device, "it's a demoleculariser t29."

"De-Demoisturiser, what?" Stella questions, completely lost.

"Genius Stella, genius," Kaneki deadpans.

"Grr, so what if I don't know long words like study nerd like you?" Stella challenges, "is that bad?"

"Not really, but the fact that you thought of a cosmetic item really has me worried for you," Kaneki counters as everyone laughs then adds, "oh, and by the way, I prefer bookworm."

"Anyway, our teachers told us that we can actually use it to pass through walls and solid objects," Brandon explains before turning, "Timmy, show the girls what the Owl's new engine can do."

"Sure," Timmy presses some buttons and the ship speeds up.

"Woo hoo! 18 dragon power, titanium frame! Isn't she a dream?" Brandon questions as the girls scream, Kaneki just grips his seat tight till it started crumbling in his grip.

"Excuse me!" Aisha yells, trying to grab the boys attention, "the enemy is the other way."

"Ha ha, yeah, we knew that," Brandon chuckles, weakly, as Timmy turned the ship right around. Thanks to the Owl, the team made it to the cave in no time.

"There's the valley and that river is the one I used to escape from the cave," Aisha points out.

"This is where I should drop you off then?" Timmy wanted to confirm.

"No, it's easier to get inside through the old mines in the cave," Aisha clarifies. Timmy flies the ship down, but finds himself unable to land.

"There's nowhere to land, you guys have to jump out while we're airborne," Timmy informs.

"That's fine," Sky assures before sliding down a rope onto the rocky ledge, "come on down."

Stella was first, but before she could grab the rope, her makeup kit falling out of her pocket, she tried to seize it but her momentum made her fall out of the ship. She grabbed the rope and swung violently while screaming and whimpering. The makeup kit bounced off of the ledge and fell into the abyss.

"Are you okay?" Sky yells, worried, "was that important?"

"Yes! My makeup kit," Stella whines as she continues to swing.

"Seriously Stella? Your boyfriend can buy you a new one. Now will you please slide down?" Kaneki practically begs as the rest wait to get down.

"Brandon, you better buy me a new one!" Stella growls as she slides down.

"Why is she mad at me?!" Brandon inquires, incredulous.

"Good luck," Riven wishes as he waves through group goodbye once they all got off.

"Follow me, this is the way in," Aisha informs as she enters the cave.

"Sky, I know you want save batteries, but give us some light back here, we can't see a thing," Stella groans before tripping and landing on her behind, fuelling her anger, "that's it. I've had it."

"Stella, no!" Kaneki panics, but Stella had already transformed and summoned her sceptre.

"Magic sceptre give us light," the sceptre shines brightly, illuminating the whole cave.

"De-transform now, you're putting all of us at risk," Kaneki hisses as he surveys every nook and cranny for shadow monsters.

"Hey, at least we can see better," Stella shrugs, unfazed.

"Kaneki's right, we're a beacon for the monsters," Sky adds before there was strange roar echoing through the cave.

"Er, guys? I don't what that is, but we better get moving," Stella warns and the group runs until they reached a large steel door that blocked their way.

"I remember this door, but it was open before," Aisha pants.

"Out of the way!" Kaneki alerts as he aims a yoko tobi geri right at the emblem in the centre of the door. The door shook violently and large cracks appeared at the corners, but it did not break.

"Whoa!" Brandon yells, impressed.

"Leave it to the ladies!" Stella announces as she sends a blast of light at it, but the emblem absorbed it.

"No good, the gate absorbs magic," Bloom realises that they're in trouble, "our enemy thought of everything."

"Not the specialists," Brandon retorts, "it may be protected through spells, but all ox are made to be broken "

"Guys, we have company," Bloom warns, nervously, as she slowly moves backwards. Their worst fears had come to life, shadow monsters were crawling their way over to the group.

"Brandon, maybe you an open it with Riven's lock pick," Sky suggests, bring out the picks.

"No, I'm blow this thing open," Brandon declares as he yanks out a circular device. "Buy me some time," Brandon requests as he sets out to activate the bomb.

"Let's all transform," Aisha proposes.

"You mean you're a-?" Bloom questions.

"Of course," Aisha yells out a battle cry before she and Bloom go through their transformation sequence. Kaneki decided to go with a much faster approach. Kaneki's explorer clothes faded into dust and was replaced with his sparkly Winx. He had a black turtleneck tank top with an oval hole exposing his belly button. He had long straps on his top which connects to his trousers with small silver buckles. He has one finger gloves which reach his elbows and wore black combat boots with white laces. His neon red wings were a mixture of a dragonfly's and his kagune, but they looked to be made out of thousands of thin energy tendrils that were continuously on the verge of fading, falling apart, then reforming. His black eyepatch was replaced with a set of bandages. **(1)**

Kaneki started blasting the monsters with his dark tendrils and Aisha, Bloom and Stella started throwing out their own attacks while Sky slashed them with his sword.

"No effect whatsoever," Bloom yelps when her attack fails.

"In that case, I'll just have to do my thing. Close your eyes!" Stella orders before slamming her staff into the ground which summons a bright light that disintegrates the monsters.

"Great job, Stella," Bloom praises.

"Guys, take cover!" Brandon warns as he activates the bomb which blasts the doors right open, "all right!"

"Come on, this way," Sky calls out as they all rush through the gates. Sky and Brandon attempt to close the doors, but one of the monsters managed to get part of its body through, Brandon stabbed it in the leg which allowed them the opportunity to close the door completely.

"They're still trying to get through," Bloom points out.

"Stand back," Aisha seals the door with her morphix.

"What is that?" Sky questions.

"It's magic glue," Aisha answers as she reinforces the sealed door.

"Hurry up, Aisha," Brandon urges. Aisha summons a few more beams of morphix before falling to her knees, de-transforming.

"Good job, Aisha," Bloom compliments, impressed.

"Good to have you on the team," Sky adds.

"Here," Kaneki offers his hand to help Aisha up.

"Thanks," Aisha accepted his hand.

"Alright, let's go," Bloom says and the group runs on ahead before slowing down to a brisk walk.

"See? Forget about your clunky flashlights, my sceptre is the only way to light up the room," Stella gloats.

"You may be the light of my life, but a good flashlight saved me more than once," Brandon quips.

"Well, stick with me and I'll be sure to do more than double that," Stella flirts.

'Urgh, I think I'm going to puke,' Kaneki complains, mentally before saying, "can we just focus on the mission at hand?"

"Your personality fits your clothes, you know, dark and gloomy," Stella stuck her tongue out at him. Kaneki just ignored her childish act towards him.

"Now that I get a proper look, your clothes do seem a little dark for a fairy," Bloom admits.

"I like black," Kaneki shrugs, "though I could do without all the glitter."

"I've never seen wings like yours," Aisha points out, admiring the apparition, "it kinda looks like a phantasm."

"Really? I never saw the wings of other fairies so I didn't really know," Kaneki explains.

"Aisha, you sure this is the right way?" Brandon inquires after 45 minutes of walking without a change of scenery, it almost felt like they would never reach the pixies.

"I don't get it, we should have reached the crystals by now," Aisha complained, but it was in confusion rather than annoyance.

"Crystals?" Brandon echoes, puzzled.

"Sky, wait Sky, help me," Bloom begged, weakly, before she collapsed to the ground, de-transforming back into her casual clothes.

"Bloom!" Sky rushes over to Bloom to help her. Brandon looks over to Stella when she moans as well.

"Stella, what's going on?" Brandon questions.

"I can't stand up," Stella also falls to the ground, the light from her sceptre extinguished.

Sky immediately grabs his flashlight once the cave turned dark, "Bloom, is everything alright?"

"Yes, but my... my powers are so weak," she replies as Sky helped her up.

"You transformed an hour ago, you've been in fairy mode for too long," Aisha informs, "I guess this doesn't happen to fairies from Andros."

"What about you, Kaneki?" Sky inquires to the male who didn't look the least bit tired.

"I probably have more stamina than you guys, but I think I'll transform back just in case," Kaneki instructs before de-transforming.

"And our powers?" Bloom inquires.

"You'll be fine, just lay off the powers for a little while," Aisha advices before reminding them of their mission, "now let's keep moving, we have to find the pixies."

 **Darkar's Throne Room**

"She's a stubborn one all right," Darkar notes in frustration as he watches the group with his magic, "well, we'll just see how long that lasts."

Darkar was about to summon his shadow monsters to chase after the group when he saw a flash of white, he zoomed in closer to Kaneki and recognised him.

"Is it? It is!" Darkar cackles which echoes through the room, "the One-Eyed King! He's here!.. along with those pesky fairies. No matter, I'll get him back, he belongs to me after all."

Darkar formulated a plan and unfortunately, it meant he couldn't capture Kaneki right away, but he'll soon regain what was once his. All he had to do was be patient.

 **With the Group**

"At last, the crystals. Yes!" Aisha cheers as she runs on ahead, she turns around and says, "it's not far know, come one, let's go! It's at the end of one of these tunnels. Let's go down this one first."

"Aisha, wait for us," Bloom requests when Aisha walks on ahead, "where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go down that way," Brandon informs, pointing to the second tunnel, "I'll catch up in a second."

"I'll go with him just in case," Kaneki tells them before chasing after Brandon.

"Wow, it goes on forever," Aisha marvels as she looks down from the ledge, the bottom of the chasm seems bottomless and the cave walls were littered with tunnels and ledges.

"Finally, we made it," Bloom sighs.

Aisha walked closer to one edge of the ledge, "Look, we've got to get down to that level."

"Hey. Hey guys, all these tunnels are connected," Brandon notifies, yelling to the group who were a few levels above him, "no matter where you go, you always end up back here."

"Brandon, Kaneki, we shouldn't let ourselves get separated you know," Aisha scolds.

Growling from behind alerted Brandon of the monsters coming his way, "Brandon, Kaneki, look out!" Aisha warns before transforming and flying down to help them only to be trapped in a web of saliva spat by the monster.

"Help, I'm stuck," Aisha cried as she struggled in her restraints, Kaneki instantly heads to Aisha to free her while Brandon brought out his sword.

"Aisha!" Bloom calls out.

"Ready?" Stella questions and the both of them yell, "magic Winx!" But nothing happened.

"Oh no, it's not working! Brandon, look out!" Stella screams.

"Come and get it," Brandon taunts as he slays the first monster, but, at that moment, the ledge crumbled sending Brandon plummeting.

Kaneki, who had already transformed, leapt out and grabbed Brandon's arm and started to pull him up when the 2nd monster vaulted off the ledge and crashed into Kaneki's back, "Whoa!" Kaneki ended up letting go of Brandon due to the sudden crash and the both of them fell into the darkness, screaming.

"Kaneki! No!" Aisha shrieks in horror, Kaneki had managed to free her one arm before attempting to rescue Brandon.

"Brandon!" Stella moves away from the edge before running forward and leaping off, screaming Brandon's name the whole fall.

"Stella," Bloom shrieks, heart-broken, Sky had to hold her back to prevent her from going after Stella. "Stella, noooo!" Tears streamed down Bloom's face as she fell to her knees, mourning for her best friend.

 **Chapter done! Ha, I'm having a lot of fun with this. What about you guys and gals?**

 **(1) Remember that you can see his Winx form on FoxyAtTheCorner Deviantart.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bottom of the Chasm**

Kaneki stared up at what was above him, the chasm stood so tall that he could see no ceiling, only the darkest black. His mind was so hazy, so disorientated as if he was looking from the view of another. Vaguely, he could hear random cracks and snaps echoing, unable to realise that those came from him, from his body that was cruelly stitching it's limbs back together and mending the shattered bones while painfully wrenching them back into the sockets though he remains oblivious to his state due to his time with Jason 13.

A fall that he just took would kill a normal person, but Kaneki wasn't normal. Bit by bit, Kaneki regained the correct state of mind. He languidly sat up, pushing the splattered carcass of the monster off his own body. He stood up and finished off his regeneration by cracking the arm that had corrected itself at the wrong angle. At the sickening crunch which could make the toughest of men cringe, Kaneki expressed no pain or discomfort, his face was completely void of emotion.

Inside, however, was a different matter. Kaneki wasn't mad, he was livid. He was livid with everything that has happened since he came to this world. He was ripped away from everything and everyone he knows by some diabolical madman who wants to conquer the whole universe, an ultimately unoriginal plan which almost every villain has, he is in the lair of said madman, but is unable to get revenge due to priority over the pixies, this f***ing monster prevented him from rescuing Brandon by jumping on his back like he was a show pony and he heard Stella yelling which most likely meant she jumped after her boyfriend. Worst of all, he couldn't see the both of them which either meant they went off without him or got eaten.

Kaneki wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, curse, fight like a petulant child whose parents refused to buy them a toy. He wanted to release all his anger by slaughtering all the shadow monsters with his kagune, but that was asinine so he settled in releasing his rage into a wall by punching it with all his remaining strength. "GRAAH!" Kaneki cried as the wall shook wildly from the force, rocks and stalactites tumbled to the ground, smashing into pebbles.

Kaneki panted heavily as his rage dissipates, he turns back to the monster before kicking it's tar-like blood to mask his own red liquid. He then touches the back of his shirt and pulls his hand back to find it stained red, he sighs before laying down in monster blood to cover the remnants of his previous injuries. Kaneki shot to his feet when he heard a mysterious clinking sound, he looked around, but the sound echoed everywhere.

"Kaneki! You alright?" Kaneki whips his head up to find Sky, Bloom and Aisha being lowered down by a pinkish rope.

"Yeah, just fine," Kaneki replies as the trio land safely on the ground.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Aisha's voice quivered as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Luckily, when I fell I managed to switch places with the monster so I would land on it, minimising the damage towards me," Kaneki deceives, swiping at his chin.

"You got lucky, that was quite a fall," Sky comments as he looks up.

"You're bleeding!" Aisha gasps.

"Don't worry, it's monster blood," what Kaneki told her wasn't necessary a lie.

"Wait!" Bloom gasps, surveying the cave, madly, "where are Stella and Brandon?"

"I didn't see them when I woke up," Kaneki adds.

"Brandon!" Sky yells, his voice echoing through the tunnels.

"Stella! Brandon!" Bloom calls out.

"Hey, look," Aisha points to a mist with two shadowy figures, "there they are."

The group run over only to find the figure to be two large boulders, the group laments over that until Bloom spots something else.

"Oh, what's that over there?" Bloom walks over and finds adds a wildly rushing river, "hey, it's an underground river."

"Oh no, they must have fallen in there," Sky realised.

 **With Stella and Brandon**

Brandon held Stella tight in his arms as they were swept away by the waterfall. Brandon quickly covered Stella's mouth to prevent her from choking on the water. Unfortunately, when they crashed underwater, Brandon accidently released Stella leading to them being separated.

"Stella. Hold on," he comforts as he grabs hold of Stella once again. He holds on tight as they bounce off of more mini waterfalls before Brandon seizes a rock.

"Don't worry, I got you," Brandon consoles.

"Urgh, my hair is a mess and I swallowed half the river," Stella whined.

"At least it's mountain spring water," Brandon jokes, attempting to cheer her up despite the gloomy situation they're in. A large wave collapses on top of them, nearly the tearing the two apart. Their hands clasped together as tight as possible, desperately trying to stay together, "I don't think I can keep this up for much longer."

"Brandon, hold on!" Stella begs.

"Can't you transform?" Brandon questions, desperate.

"No, not yet!"

"There's no way to get ashore," Brandon shouts.

"Hold onto me, Brandon," no sooner did she beg, a powerful smashed over their heads which swept Stella away. They scream for each other before Brandon dives after Stella who was getting dangerously close to a whirlpool.

Brandon catches hold of Stella wrist and pulls out a device, "Hold on," a grappling hook shoots out of the device and wraps itself around the cliff edge.

"Why is the current so strong?" Stella cries in bewilderment.

"We're caught in a whirlpool," Brandon answers, grunting.

"Brandon, whatever happens don't let go of my hand," Stella whimpers. Brandon promised he wouldn't when the cliff edge crumbled sending them hurtling into the water. Eventually, the two wash up ashore, unconscious, but hands still clasped tightly together.

 **With the Group**

"So what do we do now?" Sky questions.

"Well, I for one am going for a swim," Bloom made move to dive into the water when Sky intervened.

"Bloom, wait."

"Stella and Brandon could be in danger, we can't leave them," Bloom argues.

"I don't know Bloom, this river is probably connected to the one that carried me out in which case, they're safe," Aisha theorises.

"Aisha's right, we're getting worked up over nothing," Sky adds, "I bet they're back in the valley."

Bloom gawks at Sky in betrayal before looking to Kaneki in hope.

"Sorry Bloom, but I agree with them," Kaneki apologised, "the pixies are our top priority right now. Besides, Brandon and Stella can take care of themselves."

"Why don't we meet them back up at the surface?" Bloom suggests.

"I don't want to leave Stella or Brandon either, but Kaneki's right, the pixies are our top priority," Aisha explains, "the longer we take means the higher the chance of the pixies being in danger."

"They'll make it back, we'll complete the mission," Sky adds, placing his arm around Bloom's shoulder and leads her away, "come on, let's keep going."

 **With Stella and Brandon**

Stella and Brandon still lay by the water, unconscious. Oblivious to the two trogs heading their way.

"Ah, so young and in love. Isn't that sweet?" Sponsus sighs, dreamily. Abrupto rolls his eyes at the lovestruck trog before poking Stella with his oak club. The action awoke Stella who screamed when she saw the brute, her scream woke Brandon who demands to know who the trogs are, only to be promptly knocked unconscious by Abrupto.

The two trogs tie up the teens and Sponsus is carrying Brandon on his back while Stella was tied to a stretcher he was also carrying.

Sponsus, realising Brandon was awake once again, kindly asked, "Hey, do you know your crystal?"

"Put me down," Brandon demands, struggling in his bounds, "I can walk on my own."

"Relax, you already tried to escape three time," Sponsus retorts, slightly exasperated.

"Brandon..." Stella pleaded so silently that Brandon almost didn't hear her, her skin sickeningly pale which caused him great concern for her health, "are we still in the whirlpool?"

"Hold on Stella, you're gonna be just-whoa!" Sponsus dropped to the ground as he is unable to handle the combined weight of Brandon and Stella, Sponsus struggles to get back to his feet. Sponsus let's out a breath then turns his head to a glowing crystal, the cave walls were littered with them, "look at the crystals over there. Lately they've had this lovely blue-green glow to them that means an important event is about to occur in Downland."

"Downland? Is that where you live and what do these crystals have to do with it?" Brandon questions, perplexed.

"You see at the time of our birth, each of us is linked to a particular crystal. The colour of your crystal reflects on the event-" Sponsus continued to babble on, not realising the growing frustration he was causing to Abrupto.

"Will you stop it?" Abrupto demands, irritated, "enough already with your idiotic crystal nonsense, no one else, but you, believes it." Abrupto swiftly turns back around and continues stalking away.

"You know, Abrupto wasn't always like this, he use to have a girlfriend named 'Ex', but she left him rather abruptly," Sponsus gossiped, giggling like a school girl. "His girlfriend was really nice although not as nice as mine," Sponsus says, romantically.

"No, not again," Abrupto, fed up with what he believes to be Sponsus's nonsense, swiftly gets in Sponsus's face and demands, "I don't want to hear about the princess. When are you going to wake up? You keep this up and not even a one-eyed frog would want to marry you."

"So you're not engaged to the princess?" Brandon questions, inquiring about lie.

"I dream of her every night," Sponsus reveals, "she's such a lady, she's pure as an underground stream, elegant as marble and bright as gold. Soon you'll see the royal palace," Sponsus informs when they get to a set of stairs which leads to the kingdom of Downland.

 **Palace Infirmary**

Sponsus drags the duo to his infirmary which was a bright orange room with a bed in the corner and an urn of water near the door. He unties Brandon who then helps Sponsus by placing the sick girl on the bed before sitting on the stool beside the bed.

"Stella, hey Stella, are you alright?" Brandon gently shakes her which causes Stella's eyes to flutter open, but not fully, "how you feeling, Stella? You still look so pale," Brandon notes.

Stella, with the help of Brandon, slowly sits up, her pale skin was now tinged a slight green, "Oh dear, what's wrong with my face? I've never felt this bad in my life," Stella reports, faintly.

"Do you have a headache?" Brandon asks, eyes scanning her form for any more injuries.

"No, but I'm totally exhausted," Stella replies.

"Would you please get that urn over there? It has water in it," Sponsus points to urn by the door. Brandon huffs at the weight of the large urn as he carries it, praying not to drop it.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Sponsus assures as he summons a ball of light which scans Stella's body to figure out what is wrong with her. "You're a fairy, aren't you?"

"Why? Is that what you're magic told you?"

"No, I knew you were a fairy when I saw how sweetly you were holding your boyfriend's hand," Sponsus replied before Brandon placed the urn beside him, "thank you, now put it back where it was," Sponsus requests after soaking a sponge on the water. Brandon heaved the hefty pot back in place.

Sponsus wiped team sweat off of Stella's brow and comments, "Yours is the power of the stars, the sun and the moon. Our magic is the opposite, you can't stay here very long," Sponsus cautions before being thrown into a panic due to Brandon, "No! What are you doing?"

"What? This is where I found it," Brandon argued.

"Here. This is where the princess wants it, just like this," Sponsus yanks the urn a little to the right.

"Wow, your princess must be something else," Brandon remarks.

"Oh, she's beautiful. I'll introduce you to her shortly," Sponsus walked over to a vase that contained some beautiful red flowers that were similar to roses. He tells Brandon to carry Stella as he leads them to another room. "You know, the princess has yet to choose a husband, I have yet to win her heart, but I'm sure these flowers will do the trick. Here she comes," Sponsus announces, the door slides up and a bunch of dancers dance around the room in unison.

"Princess Amentia will see you now."

The trio bow and a woman with light yellow ski, black hair and hazelnut eyes strolls forward before stopping in front of Sponsus. She was wearing a pale red gown and an orange shawl around her arms with sandals and a crown on her head. She also had on purple war paint on her cheeks.

"Princess Amentia, Sponsus at your service," Sponsus offers up the bouquet, "these are roses of the abyss, I picked them just for you."

"They're so rare," Amentia notes, sniffing them, "aw, what a sweet smell. Thank you, Sponsus." Sponsus blushes at the praise, but flinched when he hears the princess growl, "One petal is wilted! You disappoint me, Sponsus."

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I d-didn't notice," Sponsus stammered.

"Grrr, you wasted my time!" Amentia hurls the bouquet which hits the face the face of one of her dancers. "Hah! Is these our guests," Amentia inquires in detest as she walks closer to Brandon and Stella.

"Oh, yes, this is Stella, a fairy," Sponsus introduces.

"Goodness, ugly outfit," Amentia comments, eyeing Stella from head to toe.

"Yep, thanks, and that thingamajiggee you got on-" Stella starts, irked, only for Brandon to smack his hand over her mouth.

"And that is Brandon, her boyfriend," Sponsus finished.

"I can't believe it," Amentia gasps as she examines Brandon, "perfectly harmonious features."

"Well, with all due modesty," Brandon's ego inflated.

"Your face is absolutely perfect," Amentia notes.

"Princess, you're making me blush, good eye," Brandon compliments, full of pride before being elbowed in the gut by his girlfriend who was not impressed.

"Oh, princess, oh please no," Sponsus prayed that was what happening wasn't actually happening.

"Brandon, you shall become my husband," Amentia declares, making Sponsus faint instantly, before she leaves.

 **With the Group**

"Aisha, we've been walking for hours, are we lost?"

Aisha looks around a little more as the group walks on a little longer before Aisha points to a tunnel, "I remember this passageway," she sprints through it.

 **Darkar's Throne Room**

"Heart-breaking," Darkar declares watching them with his magic again, "those 4 are all alone. Perhaps they could use some company."

The Trix cackle, that was their cue to cause trouble.

 **With Stella**

Once Princess Amentia's declaration has been made, she had her guards capture Brandon while shoving Stella out of the castle. Needless to say, Stella was outraged and refused to leave without Brandon.

"Grr, give me back my Brandon, right now!" Stella snapped, even though she was getting sicker by every passing, it didn't impend her wrath. She yelps in pain when the guard shoves her non to gently to the ground.

Princess Amentia, hearing all the commotion, heads outside to find Stella still in her kingdom. "Hey, you're still here. My fiancé pays attention to me only. Now leave," Amentia demands as Brandon struggles in the arms of the guards behind her.

"I'm not leaving without Brandon," Stella states with ire.

"Stella, it's okay, just get yourself back up to the surface," Brandon solicits as he struggles harder, "you can't survive down here."

"See? My sweetheart totally agree with me," Amentia gloats, throwing Stella a smug look as she walks back into her castle, "face it, sun girl, you're no match for me."

Stella groans both in annoyance and exhaustion, she wanted to stay and fight longer for Brandon, but she knew he was right. She'll die if she doesn't get sunlight soon so she grudgingly turned around and trudged to the staircase that led out of Downland.

 **Princess Amentia's Castle**

"Never! Do you hear me? I won't marry you today or ever," Brandon advocates, venomously.

Amentia mulls this over, but remains unfazed and instead exhibits a crown, "The crown is for you, my love."

"Huh? But I'm an uplander," Brandon points out.

"It's a tradition here in Downland. A princess can choose whoever she wants to be the man of her dreams," Amentia informs.

"Yeah, well, for me it's more like a nightmare," Brandon retorts.

"Oh Brandon, you are my one true love," Amentia announces as she stalks closer to kiss him, Brandon flees immediately though he couldn't leave the room.

"No, stay away from me!" Brandon yells as he runs up the stairs to the throne before turning around and announcing, "listen I love Stella, understand?"

"How I love a strong-willed man," Amentia sighs, dreamily, "you shall make such a great king. Come here, my honey bunch!" Amentia sprints up the stairs to Brandon, but he leaps off the upper ledge only to find that she somehow beat him down.

"You can't marry me, I'm not a trog," Brandon reminds as he moves backwards.

"Ah, but here in Downland, a princess's wishes is law. Come, Brandon, we'll be together forever," Amentia leans forward to try and kiss Brandon who ducks to the side as to avoid her.

"No, that'll never happen!" Brandon spat out as he hides behind a statue.

"You really won't marry me?" Amentia questions as if he's crazy, the prospect of being rejected left her stunned, why wouldn't Brandon want to marry her?

"The one for me is Stella," Brandon declares.

"Hmm, well then, guards!" Amentia orders and immediately 2 large trogs rush to her call, "bring Stella back to the castle."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Ah, now you're making sense," Brandon lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"Keep her from getting above ground," Amentia commands, a malicious grin on her face, "she won't last that long down here."

"No, you can't do that!" Brandon argues in bewilderment.

"Yes I can, however, you could change your mind," Amentia suggests.

"Alright, I'll marry you," Brandon relents, Stella's wellbeing was way more important to him.

 **With the Group**

The group continued hiking through the cave until they reached a part of a cave where water dripped from stalactites into puddles, making such soft and wonderful music.

"What a beautiful sound, it's amazing," Bloom marvels, "Musa would love it if she were here, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, it's music to my ears," Sky replies before the group hears growling and stomping and from around the corner comes a cluster of monsters.

"But that sure as hell ain't!" Kaneki remarks.

"Oh no, more monster!" Bloom exclaims.

"This way!" Aisha yells and the group sprint the hell outta there.

 **With Stella**

"Oh, a little sunshine and I'm gorgeous again," Stella marvelled, her skin a healthier hue, as she sat on the edge of the ledge, soaking in the rays of the sun. Absorbing enough sunlight, Stella gets up and announces, "Stella, magic Winx!" Stella transforms and summons her sceptre and raises high in the air, "yes! Stella the fairy is back!" She teleports out of there.

 **With the Group**

"Bloom, can you transform?!" Aisha questions as they continue running from the monsters.

"No, I need more rest," Bloom responds when she couldn't transform.

"Me too," Aisha adds, "Kaneki, what about you?"

"Looks like that fall took a hefty toll out of me," Kaneki informs as he finds himself unable to transform as well.

"Loo, there's a cave," Sky points out. One of the monsters shoots out spikes, a couple hit Bloom right in the back. "Bloom!" Sky whips out his sword and tries to attack the monster, but it dodges and counterattacks. Kaneki tries to aim a kick at one of the their heads, but the monster grabs his leg and throws him into the wall.

"If only I could transform," Aisha laments as a monster gets closer to her. "Faragonda's seeds," Aisha remembers, takings the seeds from her pocket and throwing them on the ground, but they do nothing. "No! There's not enough light for them to grow!" Aisha realises.

"Hold on! I've got all the light you need," Stella intervenes.

"Stella!" Bloom gasps, excitedly.

"Let me handle this," Stella request as she send a ball of light which blows the monsters away. The light discharging from her body allowed the opportunity for the seeds grow. The blinding light drives the monsters away.

"Stella!" Bloom yells, happily, as she squeezes the life out of her best friend.

 **Darkar's Throne Room**

"They make sport of my minions!" Darkar growls. "Downland, tremble at my words! Tremble!"

 **With the Group**

Suddenly, the ground started to quake underneath their feet.

"Feels like an earthquake," Sky realises.

"Run!" The group run through the tunnel and eventually each a three way crossroad.

"This way," Aisha points so they all head in that direction as the roof came tumbling down in their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

**Outside**

Bloom, Kaneki, Stella, Aisha and Sky heave and panted in exhaustion after narrowly escaping being crushed by the cave in.

"Stella, what happened to Brandon?" **(1)** Sky questions, worried for his best friend.

Stella stays silent for a moment before spilling everything that happened in Downland; how she and Brandon were captured by trogs, how the lack of sunlight was slowly killing her, when Princess Amentia claimed Brandon as her new husband and captured him and how she couldn't stay to rescue him due to her ailing health.

"It isn't your fault, Stella," Bloom assures, embracing her friend in a comforting hug.

"Yeah, we'll help you rescue Brandon," Aisha adds, determined.

"Thanks, but now what do we do? There's no way for us to get back in there," Stella points to cave that has completely crumbled in on itself.

"Stella, can you teleport us back into the cave using your sceptre?" Sky suggests.

"No way, not unless you want to end up in that creep's bathroom," Stella jests, turning away and crossing her arms.

"In other words, you need to know the exact location of where you want to land or there's a chance we could get stuck between walls," Kaneki summarises before kicking a pebble, "great, just great(!)"

"This isn't going to be easy," Sky outlines as he examine the rock pile before focusing on Aisha, "Aisha, you think you can guess how far the underground Citadel is?"

"Well, it's pretty deep. I'd say it's at the bottom of this valley, but I'm not sure," Aisha guesses.

"Then let's go down there," Sky replies, serious, then wondered how, "it's too risky to use the demoleculariser up here."

"Kaneki, didn't you bring climbing gear?" Aisha reminds.

"Right," Kaneki brightens when he remembers the bag he brought so he was about to shrug it off only to realise it wasn't on his back.

"You lost it?" Stella questions, a little smug. She was still quite peeved about his complaints about their outfits back at Alfea.

"When did you lose it?" Bloom inquires, despondent.

"Probably after I fell with the monster," Kaneki guesses, he recalls having it at the crystal tunnels. The fall must have ripped it off his back and in his rage, he didn't notice.

"So, what now?" Sky queries.

 **With the Pixies**

Still trapped within the force field, the pixies floated inside as they had nothing else to do.

"I find the site of those monsters most unpleasant," Tune complains, referring to the monsters that kept flying by.

"Go away, you horrible monsters," Chatta attempts to shoo away the ones that looked like they wanted to get in through the window.

"You've been shouting at them all day and what has it done other than overload my audio input?" Digit challenges.

"They're so ugly, it's unbearable," Tune comments.

"Listen to this if you're not too overloaded," Chatta snaps, full of sassy, "at least I'm doing something to drive away those revolting things so instead of sitting there in your sandy cove-"

"Standby mode," Digit yawns, cutting Chatta off.

"Guys, don't fight. We'll get out of here soon," Faith assures.

"Whatever," Chatta retorts, "now help me and let's us both give them a piece a piece of my mind."

"It's a nightmare an aesthetic nightmare," Tune adds, anger boiling up inside her.

"I swear if I hear another shout I'll reboot," Digit grumbled.

"Grr, for goodness sakes, stop ITTTTTTTTTT!" Tune's voice turned into a shriek at the end which drove away all the bat monsters.

"See? Shouting was the solution," Chatta replies, smug. Lockette shakes her head before moving to the end of the force field. "Lockette, what's wrong?" Chatta questions as she and the other pixies runs to her,

"We'll end up like the others, won't we?" Lockette questions, staring at their friends in the next force field who had long since disappeared since their magic has been fully absorbed.

A red snake materialises from the ground outside the force field and slithered its way to the pixies who whimpered and moved away. However, Chatta put herself in front of her friends to protect them.

"Don't worry, the energy cage will protect us," Chatta reassures as he glares at the snake. The snake immediately dives right through the barrier, terrifying the pixies. The snake slithers around the pixies, occasionally licking the cheeks of them. When he gets closer to Lockette, she squeals.

"Alright! I'll tell you everything. Our village-"

"Quiet!" Chatta demands before explaining, "don't you get it? Without us he'll never find the village that's why he's keeping us alive."

"You'll be the first to go," Darkar hisses in rage at being called out before he slithers away.

 **With the Group**

"We better watch our step," Sky advises as he stares down the chasm, "it's easy to slip on the sand."

"I don't like the sound of this place," Aisha says, "but there's no where else to go."

"Whoa, looks pretty bright down there," Stella comments as she leans forward slightly to peek down the chasm. "Anyone got any sunscreen?" Stella jokes.

"Stella, it's okay if you don't want underground," Bloom reassures, kindly.

"Hey, I'll go first if you want," Stella offers, it sounded like she was messing around, but there was a hint of seriousness to her voice.

"Stella, it's probably not a good idea for you to get out of the sunlight right now," Sky advises, cautiously, "play it safe, wait for us up here."

"No, I can do it," Stella argues as she climbs down a step, "and I'm not waiting for anyone. I won't leave Brandon in the clutches of that fish-faced tramp," Stella affirmed, determined. Her feelings for Brandon are genuine, she may come across as lazy to some, but she won't just sit back when her boyfriend is in trouble. After all, she loves him with all her heart.

"Hold on," Aisha interjects, bending down to examine a piece of wood, "I think I just found a faster way to get down there."

Each of them grabbed a plank of wood before boarding their way down. Aisha and Sky were sliding down like pros.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Sky notes.

"Sports are my passion," Aisha replies, grinning as the wind blew through her long locks. Skilfully, she slides to a halt before Sky follows suit.

"I hope you brought enough passion for everyone," Sky quips. Kaneki, who had little skill in boarding, did surprisingly well for his first try, he did lose balance every now and then, but he managed to reach the bottom. Unfortunately, the board hit a small stone he didn't see so he ends up face down into the sand.

"Next time, I'm sitting," Kaneki grumbles as he gets back to his feet.

"Look on the bright side, you did much better than those 2 are doing," Sky comforts, pointing to Bloom and Stella who were screaming down the hill and on the verge of falling. At the last minute, Bloom managed to regain enough control so she could stop just between Sky and Aisha, nudging the latter away from Sky.

"What were you saying about passion?" Bloom asks, sweetly.

"Bloom, your board," Sky warns, but it was too late as Bloom completely slipped off and crashed on her front.

"Make way!" Stella squeals as zooms past the quartet and crashes into a colossal boulder with enough force to make it crack.

"Stella!" Bloom gasps in horror as she rushes to help her best friends.

"This is ridiculous," Stella grunts in indignation, caressing the back of her head, "Brandon better buy me a new dress to thank me for this."

"Hey look, you were lucky Stella, you could have broken your neck," Sky bends down to pick up a pebble before crushing it into dust, "the rock here is dangerously brittle, but this makes it the perfect spot for us," Sky brings out a circular device.

"The demoleculariser," Bloom recognises before hopefully asking, "do you think we should go in pairs?"

"No," Sky replies, instantly, making her deflate, "we better go all together Bloom. The magic will only last for 25 seconds and there's a lot of rock to get through. Are you guys ready?" Sky inquires as he presses some buttons on the demoleculariser.

"Are you sure that dehumidifier is safe?" Stella questions, not trusting it in the slightest. Kaneki rolls his eyes before yanking Stella into the circle as the demoleculariser starts up. "Bloom, if something happens, you can have all my outfits!" Stella yells at the end when a bright flash transports them through the wall.

A portal appears on the cave wall which shoots out Sky, Bloom, Aisha then Kaneki, but there was no sign of Stella.

"How much time is left?" Bloom demanded, worried when Stella didn't jump through like them.

"I have no idea," Sky answers just as concerned.

"Oh, I knew it, Stella's still too weak," Bloom bashes her fists into the wall when the portal disappears, but it reappears once again, spitting Stella out. Stella ends up landing on Kaneki, who had his back to her, he was more focused on examining the cave.

"Ooh, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would," Stella comments, oblivious to Kaneki who was still under her and not impressed.

"That's because you landed on me," Kaneki grits out before demanding, "get off."

"Oops, sorry," Stella apologised, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment after Bloom helps her up.

Kaneki gets up and wipes away the dirt and dust on his clothes before quipping, "Ever heard of a diet?"

"Hey!" Stella growls at being called fat. "I would think you'd be more considerate with what I just went through," Stella huffs, looking away from him and crossing her arms across her chest.

"What happened?" Bloom asks.

"There was this worm," Stella shudders, wrapping her arms around herself, "it passed right through me."

"Was it this worm?" Bloom inquires, grinning cheekily, as she pick out a worm from Stella's hair who proceeded to freak out.

"Ew! Gross!"

"Terrifying," Kaneki shakes his head, what was with girls and bugs? Now, centipedes, they're something that's scary. No one would blame him if he used a blowtorch on them.

"To thank you, Brandon better buy you some shampoo too," Sky adds.

"Yes, apple-scented, that will go with the worm," Stella jests and the three of them start laughing.

"Guys, incredible," Aisha mutters, staring at the gloomy yet magnificent castle that stood before them, "we've already reached the shadow castle."

"Looks friendly," Bloom comments, chuckling.

"Plenty of sunshine," Stella drawls before glancing at Kaneki and teasingly says, "bet you guys have the same decorator."

"The pixies should be up there," Aisha informs as she points to the location.

"So does that mean we have to take the rope bridge?" Sky questions as he stares far up at the castle.

"Of course not, we'll fly," Stella interjects as if he was crazy. "Listen Sky, why don't you play it safe and wait for us here?" Stella quotes his earlier words in glee.

"We'll all go on foot," it was more of an order than a suggestions from Bloom.

"Oh, can't part from your sweetheart?" Stella teases.

"Stella, if we transform now then we may not have enough power for when we really need it," Bloom chastised, austere about the matter.

"And keep in mind, you're most at risk," Kaneki reminds, "if anyone should be conserving power it's you since there's no way to get sunlight down here and it's not like we can keep going back just so you can recharge."

"Let's go guys," Aisha calls so the group hike their way to the rickety bridge. "Hang on tight, this bridge is going to swing like a boat during a hurricane," Aisha warns.

"No problem, I use to spend my summers at Six Flags Hurricane Harbour," Bloom informs as she walks onto the bridge without a hint of fear.

"You were on a boat?" Sky questions as he follows her.

"First, we gotta go get the pixies and we gotta do it on foot. How long will Brandon have to wait?" Stella grumbles, "we better get there before he says I do."

 **Princess Amentia's Castle**

"No! If you want me to stay still then take me to the princess," Brandon demands, being difficult. He was currently in a dressing room with multiple male trogs that were attempting to fit him with his wedding outfit. The trogs were not impressed so one of them poked Brandon with a needle, "Ow! Look, I gotta convince that nutcase that this marriage is an enormous mistake." The trogs appeared stunned at his words, one of them decides to punish him for insulting their princess, "Ow!" Brandon had enough and retaliated by snatching the numerous fabrics on the table to the floor.

The trogs were sent into a panic as they tried to clean up the mess.

"So can I talk to her or not?" Brandon humphs, crossing his arms.

"My fiancé requires me," Amentia notes as she strolls into the room. Her servants quickly stand side by side to hide the scattered fabrics. Amentia walks closer to a certain trog and makes her distaste known, "How revolting. You have 5 seconds to fix your hair or I'll shred you with my nails, dip you in sewage, fry you in acid and finally, I'll cancel your health insurance."

"My dear princess, I'd like a word in private," Brandon requests.

"Hmm, later we'll have plenty of time," Amentia purrs as she cups Brandon's face before making move to leave, "a whole lifetime in fact."

 **With the Group**

"I'll go on ahead," Aisha informs, looking back, "you guys help Stella."

"I don't need any help," Stella retorts before mumbling, "is a sliver of sun too much to ask?"

Aisha grabs onto a piece of rope and expertly swings into the main citadel. She climbs in through the window. She walks through the rooms, looking around for the pixies.

"Aisha!" The pixies gasped, ecstatic.

"I knew you'd come back for us," Chatta says.

"It's so good to see you again, Aisha," Amore adds.

"Are you all safe?" Aisha inquires, examine each and every one for any injuries.

"Just chipper," Faith assures, happily, before trying to wake up Glim.

"Have you got the bandwidth for our escape?" Digit questions.

"Don't worry, I brought reinforcements," Aisha reassures.

"You have to destroy that seal over there," Lockette informs, pointing to a skull emblem on the wall, "that's what powers the cage."

"All right, I'll take care of it," Aisha replies before transforming. She attacks the emblem with a blast of morphix, but there was no damage, she tried again with a bigger blast though the results were the same. "Stand back," Aisha orders before aiming a huge blast at the energy barrier which simply absorbs her magic, "that was my strongest attack," Aisha laments, falling to her knees.

"Did it work?" Amore asks as she trembles in Chatta's arms.

"Lockette, try to find a weak spot in the cage wall," Aisha requests.

 **Outside**

"Stella, are you okay?" Bloom question, concerned.

"Yeah, feeling great," Stella replies, though she didn't sound like it, "I'll be there in just a second."

"Okay, let's catch up with Aisha," Bloom says before a bolt of thunder strikes Bloom, throwing her well away.

"Bloom!" Sky exclaims before being hit in the back. Kaneki flips out of the way when a thunderbolt was aimed at him. 3 dark figures that had glowing accessories floated towards them.

"What are those thing?" Bloom's questions, eyeing the trio warily.

"It's the Trix," Stella realises and the trio introduce themselves.

"Weren't they shipped off to Lightrock?" Sky queries in disbelief.

"Faragonda said it's impossible to escape from there," Bloom argues.

"Maybe breaking out is impossible, but breaking in is a different matter," Kaneki informs, "especially if the person breaking in is a madman that is hell-bent in taking over the whole universe."

"Pretty boy's hit the nail right on the head," Darcy remarks, chuckling.

"He gave us special gifts that makes everything possible," Icy adds, cackling.

"Does she ever stop laughing?" Stella rolls her eyes.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Stormy snaps, "can't you see we're gloating here?"

"And getting ready to settle an old debt," Darcy notifies.

"We'll finish you off right here," Icy gloats as she summons a multitude of ice shards.

 **With the Pixies**

Lockette groans and grunts as she uses her powers to find a soft spot with in the energy barrier.

"Come on, Lockette," Aisha cheers her on.

"I'm sorry, there aren't any weak spots and the barrier can absorb any magic," Lockette informs, despondent.

"No magic? Then let's get physical," Aisha jabs her elbow into the barrier, but only serves to get injured.

 **Outside**

"Brace yourselves, she's going to attack," Sky cautions, preparing himself for the onslaught.

"Icicle Fury!" The multiple ice shards shoot out like daggers. Sky grabs Bloom's wrist, yanks her out of the way and hides behind a pillar.

"Stella, look out!" Bloom shouts in horror as Stella was frozen in place.

"Move, dammit!" Kaneki bellows as he tackles her out the way and end up rolling across the dirt.

"Behind you!" The two look up to see Darcy hovering above them before shooting out her own attack. Kaneki shoves Stella before lurching himself out the way.

"We gotta transform!" Bloom announces and the trio transform into their Winx form. As usual, the girls took longer to transform which left the Trix to Kaneki.

"Pretty boy's a fairy?" Stormy proclaims in shock and scepticism.

"Doesn't change a thing," Icy retorts, grinning maliciously, "he's still a puny little fairy. Agh!" Icy screams as a black and red energy ball hits her stomach and sends her flying into a wall.

"How's this for puny?" Kaneki challenges, summoning another Chaos Sphere with his fingertips.

"Take this! Perfect Storm!" Stormy casts, but Kaneki dodges.

Kaneki, out of the corner of his eye, notices Bloom and Stella had finished their transformation. "You wanna transform a little longer next time?" Kaneki asks, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Sorry!" Bloom winces then shoots a fireball to Darcy who materialises out of the way, her sisters had also disappeared in the shadows, but their echoing laughter indicated they were still there.

"Shadow Whirlwind," Stormy aims at Stella who instantly puts up a barrier composed of sunlight, but it breaks under the intensity of the spell.

"Stella!" Sky exclaims in worry when Stella crash lands near him. Bloom also lands and heads towards Stella, but Sky yanks her away when he sees Icy dropping a humongous icicle at the two. Darcy traps Bloom in an aura of darkness, Sky retaliates by trying to stab her which she evades by flying back then counters with the same spell she used against Bloom. Sky jumps on top of a boulder, but quickly finds himself trapped when ice starts growing from his feet to his neck.

"Are you getting cold feet yet?" Icy taunts.

"What the? Stop it!" Sky demands before throwing a boomerang which slices the bridge in half, one half starts swinging towards Icy who freezes and crushes it to pieces.

"You're so cute. Too bad 'cause your games up," Icy comments.

"Hey, someone say game? Because I'm a big fan of games myself," Aisha remarks as she zooms into battle and sends a morphix blast at Icy who simply catches it.

"Pathetic," Icy notes as she destroys the sphere. Darcy attacks Aisha from behind, causing the fairy to pass out and de-transform.

"Stay still!" Stormy demands like a petulant child as she continuously casts spells at Kaneki who expertly dodges them.

"You know, I read about you and your sisters and I must say I'm disappointed," Kaneki taunts, his smug smirk irritating Stormy, "even with your so-called power up, you can't lay a scratch on me. You really are the weakest link."

That was the last straw for Stormy who shrieks in rage and summons a huge thunderstorm and aiming it Kaneki, "I'll kill you!"

"Bingo," Kaneki sings as he evades the attack and shoots up to Stormy, putting all his ghoul strength into his leg which smashes into her abdomen, painfully. Stormy coughs up some blood and vomit as she plunges to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Darcy howls, her anger blinding her which makes most of her spells miss it's target. Kaneki drops to the ground and summons his Tendrils of Chaos which seizes Darcy's legs and smashes her into the ground. Kaneki quickly searches for the eldest who realises that Kaneki is someone who will not your down easily so she took the easy way out.

Icy summons a multitude of icicles which she then throws towards the unconscious Stella. "Stella!" Kaneki gasps in horror as he shoots towards her fallen body and takes the blow in her place. "Argh!" The shards pierce his back and throw his body close to Stella's.

"A shame, but that's what you get for messing with my sisters," Icy gloats as her sisters join her. All of a sudden, a bright light appears from above, blinding the Trix.

"What's going on?"

"I can't see!"

A paladin with golden angel wings glides down and helps each person. He wakes up Aisha, Stella and Kaneki, unfreezes Sky and frees Bloom from Darcy's spell.

"Would you look at that... a super hunk," Stella's eyes glitter in admiration.

The paladin flies over to the Trix who couldn't move since they couldn't see where they were or could go. He chants a spell and a huge ball of light appears in his hands before it engulfs the Trix's as sends them away.

"On behalf of everyone, I want to thank you," Bloom says, kindly to the paladin who lands close to the group.

"I really couldn't allow those witches to hurt you," the stranger clarifies.

"Are you one of the master Templar from Lightrock?" Sky questions, his tone and voice respectful as he kneels down.

"No, that's not the case," he informs.

"What's your name?" Bloom inquires, curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," the stranger alludes, mysteriously, before flying off without saying anything more. The girls stared dreamily at him even when he was out of their sights.

"I don't understand girls at all," Sky shakes his head in exasperation.

"It's looks," Kaneki states, blandly.

"Look out! More monsters," Sky shouts when he sees a fleet heading towards their location. "Quick, in here before they see us," Sky leads them to hide in a cave, but Aisha makes no move, rather she goes closer to the edge to get a better look. "Aisha, hurry up," Sky panics.

"It's only the pixies," Aisha corrects in glee as the pixies zoom over to her.

"Aisha!" They exclaim in happiness, not slowing their descent.

"Wait a minute," Aisha pleads, frozen to the spot, which leads to the pixies crashing into her.

"Aisha!" They repeat, scattered all over her body.

"Pixies, these are our new friends Bloom, Stella, Sky and Kaneki," Aisha introduces.

Amore flies up to Stella's face and marvels her, "Oh, what a wonderful person," Amore compliments, hearts flying around her.

"Aren't you adorable?" Stella coos.

"Stella returning a compliment? What's going on here?" Sky queries, baffled as he scratches his head in confusion.

"That's the bonding," Aisha expounds, still sitting on the ground, "it's like love at first sight between a fairy and a pixie. Their bond will be unbreakable."

"I'm Amore, pixie of love," Amore introduces.

"I'm Stella, the most loved fairy," Stella responds, joyfully.

"Yeah, maybe in your dreams," Kaneki snorts, amused. A small gasp gains Kaneki's attention and he finds a male pixie with dark blue hair and eyes staring at him in awe. Uncomfortable with the stare, Kaneki put together all the social etiquette he has ever used in his lifetime, "hi." Oh yeah, he was never social type.

"I can't believe it! I found you! My very own bonded fairy!" Faith cheers before flying around Kaneki's head and bombarding him with numerous compliments and questions, "you look so cool! What's your power? You look super strong! Do you like me?"

"Geez, calm down," Aisha soothes, chuckling at Faith's enthusiasm. She could see that Kaneki didn't know how to react to Faith's energetic personality and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Kaneki didn't really know how to interact with other people. "You should at least introduce yourself," Aisha reminds.

"Oh right! I'm Faith, the pixie of hope, nice to meet you!" Faith introduces, fervently.

"N-Nice to meet you too," Kaneki replies, hesitantly, though he couldn't help but smile at Faith's quirkiness, he kinda reminded him of Hide. "My name is Ken Kaneki."

Faith's face brightens at Kaneki's acceptance so he claims Kaneki's shoulder as his seat, "We're the best of friends now, Kenny!" Kaneki was startled at the nickname, but let it slide.

"Hi, I'm Lockette, the pixie of portals," Lockette greets, sweetly, as she flies to Bloom who holds out her hand for the pixie to land on, "will you protect me?"

"How did you guys get out of the cage?" Aisha inquires, remembering that she was never able to break it.

"It was easy, all of a sudden the barrier was deleted," Digit answers.

"So you weren't rescued by our paladin?" Aisha questions.

Before the pixies could answer, Stella heated interjects, "I'm sorry, but I'd like to remind you that while we're sitting here chatting, Brandon is probably walking down the aisle. Let's hop to it."

"Stella's right. Come on, there's no time to lose," Sky states as he gets up, the others following suit. Their first mission is complete now they must complete the next.

 **Yay, Kaneki's met his pixie. That's a major plot point done.**

 **(1) I noticed that Stella never explained what happened to Brandon or her so how did the trio know she was sick or that Brandon was stuck marrying Princess Amentia? In this fic, Kaneki shouldn't know that Stella needs sunlight to survive or use her powers unless she explains what happened. Boom, plot hole filled. (Drops mic)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cave**

Stella stomped her way through the cave, the others following after her.

"Stella, I'm worried about Brandon to, but marching blindly in the dark isn't going to help," Sky points out, but Stella just ignores him.

"Why did Brandon agree to marry that monster princess in the first place?" Chatta questions.

"They're from two different worlds. Forbidden love," Amore sighs, dreamily.

"Forbidden love? Yeah right," Stella scoffs, irritated.

"I'm sure Brandon was just playing along to protect Stella," Sky whisper to Chatta.

"Come on, Stella. I'm getting a cramp, can't we stop for just one second?" Bloom moans as she massages her aching leg. Stella shows no indication she heard as she hastily keeps on walking. "You think she heard me?" Bloom inquires to Chatta.

"Let me handle this," Chatta offers before flying to Stella, "um, Stella?"

"No! We're not stopping, not even for one second!" Stella snaps, growling.

"It's like grandpa said, 'there's no use changing the oil when the engine is running,'" Digit quotes.

"Look Stella, if you fall in the dark and twist your ankle, I am _not_ carrying you," Sky chided.

"I say we leave her," Kaneki proposes.

Stella halts in her track, her rage boiling over, she whips right around before stalking towards Sky and snatching the flashlight from his hand, "Huh! In that case, I'll take the flashlight!"

"Good luck, Amore, you got the crazy one," Zing cautions, giggling in her hand.

This didn't deter Amore in the slightest rather she looked to be more in love with Stella than what seemed possible, "But it's love, can't you see?"

 **Princess Amentia's Castle**

'I hope Stella and the others get here soon,' Brandon prayed as his arms were hooked under the arms of the guards who were dragging him to Amentia's chambers.

"Your highness, your fiancé is here."

"Good, leave him with me," Amentia orders before inquiring about the wedding, "I trust everything is laid out perfectly."

"We're doing everything in our power, your highness," one guard assures, "but there is a slight delay."

"Perhaps I have not made myself clear," Amentia growls, standing up abruptly, making the guards sweat profoundly and gulp as they knew what their princess will do. "I expect perfection and at the very least, I cannot begin to explain to you what will happen if anything goes wrong," she snarls, drawing an x on the face of one of the guard with her lipstick.

"Yes, Ma'am," the two salute before getting the hell outta there. Amentia slams the door shut before lying against it, she smiles seductively at Brandon who didn't see it since he is back was to her.

"I'm so sorry, your highness," Brandon lied through his teeth as he turns back around, "it really is too bad that our wedding has been delayed. Guh!" Brandon finally sees the hungry stare directed towards him and he didn't like it at all. Amentia swiftly glides her way to Brandon.

"No, I lied-!" Brandon yells as he shuffles backwards to get away only to fall back on her bed. Amentia climbs on top of him before he could scramble away, arms on each side of his head.

"Why wait for the wedding? Kiss me," Amentia demands as she slowly lowers herself to kiss Brandon who was whimpering in fear and disgust.

 **With the Group**

"Look at these crystals," Sky comments, "they're lighting up the whole cave."

"Hey, check out this one," Bloom gestures to one that was languidly blinking, Glim stops to admire it which makes Faith go after her to ensure she doesn't separate from the group. Faith grabs her wrist and drags her away which leads to her crying.

"Look, there are more up ahead," Sky informs.

"These are Downland crystals for sure," Stella assures, hastily, "we've got be getting closer."

"What do you think, Aisha?" Bloom queries.

"Stella's right, let's keep going," Aisha responds as she comforts, the still crying, Glim.

"Guys, this is it," Stella informs once she sees the underground city.

"This is Downland?" Bloom inquires, looking around.

"That's funny, last time I ended up on the other side of town," Stella mutters, "oh well, at least we're here."

"Watch out someone's coming," Sky warns when he hears thudding footsteps.

"Let's hide," Lockette squeals and everyone quickly conceals themselves, a monstrous trog walks on by without noticing any of the group.

"What unhealthy looking skin," Tune blanched.

"Phew, he's gone," Bloom sighs before ordering, "alright, let's find Brandon, but stay out of sight." The group began to trek carefully around the city, dodging and hiding say from civilians and guards. Eventually, the group were hiding behind a house as the road was blocked by a beefy guard.

"We'll never get by," Sky realises, frustrated, "we need a distraction."

"Is this what you want?" Aisha inquires, playing catch with a rock in hand before passing it to Sky who hurls it far. The noise startles the guard who rushes away which allows them to rush by. Stella ends up tripping half way and Bloom stops to help her.

"Seriously?" Kaneki curses as he picks Stella up bridal style and runs to hide in the house that Sky was gesturing to.

"Come on," Sky hissed to the pixies who could've flown faster then quickly closes the door, silently.

"Not a sound," Sky demands, quietly, when he hears footsteps just outside the door.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Bloom whispers, worried, Stella was hunched over on the floor, looking sickly.

"I'm starting to get those dizzy spells again," Stella answers, sluggish.

"Shh!" Sky whips out his sword when he hears footsteps coming closer then the door swings open to reveal a cat, everyone sighs in relief.

"Cats really do love messing with people," Kaneki mentions as he scratches the cat's chin. The pixies who were hiding under some pots and pans peeked from underneath. The group carried on with their pursuit, but ended up separated from the pixies who were spotted by some trog housewives. Amore was the only one scattered from the pixies.

"Oh, no! Where's Amore?" Faith looks left and right but couldn't see the pixie of love anywhere.

"We'll find her later. We need to catch up with the others," Chatta demands.

"To freedom! Let's move!" Zing announces as the face paint of William Wallace from Braveheart appeared on her face. The pixies flew over a wall and managed to make it back to the group.

"The pixies," Aisha exclaims in relief. The pixies turned a hard right into the corner except Glim who was stuck in a can of lima beans.

"Hey little guy, what happened to you?" Sky inquires, kindly, as he helps Glim out of the can. Unfortunately, this action exposed him out in the open and a troll trog knocks him with his club.

Bloom rushes out from the corner when she hears the pixies cry and scream and sees Sky falling to the ground unconscious. Rage festering, Bloom summons magic in her hand, howling, "You're asking it for it, you big bully!" She uses her magic to manipulate the club into smacking the trog around and knocking him out. Unfortunately, this attracts many other guards who begin to chase the group, including Sky who woke up in time to run.

 **With Amore**

Amore flies around trying to search for the other pixies, but her search was fruitless, she was about to give up when she notices a male trog sitting against the wall, crying to himself. Amore just couldn't stand seeing someone crying in front of her so she flies over to him, even if he was a stranger.

"Who are you?" Amore inquires, gently.

"The saddest trog ever," Sponsus bawls, his tears forming puddles around him.

"Don't drink grape juice on an empty stomach, you'll get acid reflux," Amore chastised, firmly yet gently. Well, she hoped it grape juice he was drinking.

"My love!" Sponsus blubbers like a baby before taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Well, love should be a happy thing not a sad one," Amore advises.

"It was even written in the crystals that we would be married," Sponsus sobs.

"Crystals?"

"She doesn't love me."

"She who?"

"The princess!"

"Oh! I got just the thing," Amore summons a pink bag with a flower on it and sprinkles some magic on a flower she took from her headband which made it grow a stem. "There you go," Amore offers and Sponsus accepts the flower in his hand, he stares at it in awe before taking a small whiff.

 **With Brandon**

'Ceremony will start any minute now,' Brandon blanched, 'I guess the king didn't read my letter of appeal.'

"107. 107," a bird chirps almost like a parrot would.

"Aren't you cute?" Brandon coos as he strolls closer to the bird who keep repeating '107', "you wouldn't be so chipper if you knew what I am about to go through. I didn't get a lawyer, didn't even get a blood test. I can't be sentenced to a marriage like this, but you don't understand that, do you?"

"107."

"I've got to find a way to escape from here, but this place is swarming with guards."

There was a knock on the door and a guard enters the room, "Mr Brandon, I bring you good news."

"Oh great, they must have read my letter," Brandon breathes out a huge sigh of relief.

"You will be led down the altar by Queen Foeda,"the guard announces, "presenting her highness."

A large portly woman waddles into the room, her footsteps thundering, as she shoves the guard away and seizes Brandon's arm in a tight grip. "Oh! My daughter was right, I like you. You're not a trog, but you're a very good looking son in law," Queen Foeda smacks Brandon's back in good faith, but ends up knocking him to the ground before asking, "are you ready for the 107 steps?"

"100 and what?" Brandon questions, dizzy.

"After you leave this room, there are 107 steps to the altar. One for each of the qualities of a good husband," she explains, "well, why so glum? Cheer up. After all, marriage is forever."

"107."

"Ready to start counting?" Queen Foeda inquires.

'This can't be happening,' Brandon laments as the queen drags him along.

 **With Amore and Sponsus**

"Oh, where are we going?" Sponsus questions, staggering about drunkenly, as he follows Amore. "She don't want us here. I wasn't even invited to the wedding. Oh, wait up. Wait!"

"Shh, quiet. Over here, look," Amore beckons as she peers through an open door of a building. Inside were two of the dancers arranging a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Do you think the princess will like them?"

"Of course, there's not a stem out of place."

 **With Brandon**

Brandon began to count all the steps to the altar, in dread, in order to please Queen Foeda. It was going all so (not) well when Brandon hears screams from a number of cells as he goes past them and, as much as he'll deny it in the future, his voice started to quiver as he carries on counting.

"Oh, their turn is coming soon. They are to be married to ladies of the court," Queen Foeda informs.

"Oh," Brandon moans in despair. After reaching down a set of stairs that spiral down, Brandon knew that this is really happening.

"This is it. I'm doomed. I'll never see the sun again," Brandon mourns the loss of a life he will never fulfil. Eventually, the two managed to make it to the doors which led to the ceremony. Brandon digs his heels into the ground, attempting to buy some time, but Queen Foeda practically drags Brandon to the altar.

Once he was beside the princess, he glances over to her who notices and sends him an air kiss. Brandon's eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls unconscious.

"The groom has fainted," the priest states, uninterested, as the guests gasp and gossip in shock.

 **With the Group**

The team were still running away from the cluster of beefy troll trogs. The chase has been going on for a while and needless to say, they were not happy.

"Why can't we just fight them off?" Bloom questions.

"No time, Brandon's about to be married!" Stella replies.

"The uplanders are too fast. Quick, call Teredo!" A trog was about to blow hard into a whistle when a rock knocks the whistle out of his hand. Kaneki slides to halt when he hears the reinforcement call.

"Kaneki, what are you doing?!" Aisha question as if he's crazy. Her shout garners the attention of the others who also skid to a halt.

"Go find Brandon! I'll buy you so time!" Kaneki informs, rushing them away with his arms.

"I can double that," Sky adds as he brings out his sword. The girls, seeing no other way, continued to run.

One trog lifts his club above his head and brings it down with full force, intending to crush Kaneki's skull except Kaneki caught the club and yanked it out of the trog's hand. The trog fell forward so Kaneki punches him in the face, knocking unconscious, before kicking another one legs. As much as he appreciates Sky wanting to help, it was just a bother. Kaneki could have freely used his kagune to fight, but he needs to keep it hidden now.

Suddenly, a ear-piercing whistle cuts through the air and booming crashes echo in the city as a colossal worm burst through the wall and cuts off the girls.

"What the heck is that?!" Sky exclaims in bewilderment.

 **Wedding Ceremony**

"Dearly beloved, the moment has come to bless this union," the priest chants.

'There are too many guards, I'll never be able to escape,' Brandon complains as he cross examines all the guards on post.

"If anyone opposes to this marriage, please address to King Enervus," the priest informs. "The groom has weighed the 107 virtues, it is now time for the sacred gifts to be offered to the bride."

'Where are you guys?' Brandon pleads, mentally, before a loud explosion gathers everyone's attention and makes him cheer, "Yes!"

"Some enthusiasm is to be expected, but don't forget your manners, young man," the priest scolds.

"Sorry," Brandon apologised, a goofy grin on his face as he scratches the back of his head, 'that explosion was no accident.'

"The groom has clearly expressed his consent," the priest states.

"But I-I," Brandon stammers when he realises he's been misunderstood.

"And now, we will hear from Princess Amentia," the priest announces, "do you take Squire Brandon as your husband?"

"I do," Amentia answers, her voice purring.

'Hurry up, you guys,' Brandon pleads, swear dripping from his forehead.

"Now, the two sacred gifts for Princess Amentia; the flowers of fertility and the wedding rings," there were 2 rows of women walking up the aisle with the two gifts in hand.

"Where are they?!" Brandon mumbled, hissing slightly then looks up to see his friends being dragged by a bunch of brutes. "There they are! Oh no," Brandon sees them being taken away by the brutes, the pixies were stuffed in a bag strung over the shoulder of another trog. Stella eventually manages to break free of his grip before yelling out to Brandon.

"Stella! "

"What's going on here?" King Enervus demands, getting up from his throne.

"They're just some prisoners, Your Majesty," the priest informs, unfazed with their arrival.

"Come on, think of something. We have to stop this wedding," Sky struggles in the grip of the trog troll.

"Can't you guys break free?" Kaneki hisses. Unlike the others who were being held with their arms behind their backs, Kaneki who was considered more of a threat was chained down to a stick and carried like a bindle. "Let me go, you freaks!" Kaneki bellows as he tries to shatter the chains then yelps when the trog 'accidently' drops him.

"Well, take them to the cells, put them with the other," Queen Foeda orders, waving them off.

"Wait, no, they're my... relatives," Brandon intervenes.

"Oh, really? In that case, they can watch," Queen Foeda allows, "but keep an eye on them, one can never trust in laws."

"All this commotion over nothing, continue," King Enervus demands, sitting back down.

Stella bites the arm of the trog holding her and runs to the edge of the bridge, "Brandon! No!" She shrieks before the trog brings a knife to her throat.

"These rings represent the seal of love between bride and groom," the priest announces as he holds up the pillow which the rings sit upon, "but first, the fertility flowers."

"You can't leave me like this," Stella mutters, despondent, as tears streamed down her face.

"Stella, please, please forgive me," Brandon begs, unable to meet her sorrowing gaze.

"With this gift may you be blessed with many children," the priest prays which makes Brandon groan in disgust.

"They're perfect," Amentia sighs before sniffing the flowers.

"Hey guys, those pink flowers look awfully familiar," Aisha informs, realising where those flowers came from.

"Oh my," Amentia gasp, the bouquet slipping from her grip onto the floor, shocking the people.

"Princess, what's wrong?"

"It's as if the love in my heart has multiplied a million times," Amentia explains, lovingly, "it's overwhelming. My love, my love, where is my love?" Amentia desperately looked around to spot him.

"What's wrong with you, girl? Is this a joke? Your fiancé is right next to you," Queen Foeda points out as if her daughter is crazy.

"Him?" Amentia questions, groaning in disgust, "urgh! Why look at him, how could I ever love something so hideous?"

"Come on, she needs to see you," Amore urges as she pushes Sponsus's ankles to make him walk.

"My husband, where is my husband?" Amentia inquires, longingly.

"There he is," the priest points to the stand where Sponsus stood on top of some chairs, wobbling as he tried not to collapse onto the people under him.

"Princess! Princess!" Sponsus calls out, hysterically.

"Sponsus, my love!" Amentia rushes towards Sponsus, seeing only him in her gaze, ignoring everyone else around her which includes her dancers who she barrelled out of the way and sent flying everywhere.

"Darling! My love!"

"Princess! Princess!"

"Yes, yes, yes. Love prevails!" Amore cheers, clapping for their happiness.

"Sponsus!" Amentia tackles Sponsus into a hug and they both fall to the ground as the audience celebrates at the display of true love.

"Well, well," Queen Foeda chuckles as she stands next to the priest.

"This is a marriage ceremony, not a sporting event," the priest notes in exasperation.

"Hey, lighten up, haven't you ever been in love?" Queen Foeda questions as she smacks the priest on the back, knocking him down with her humongous strength.

"Hey Brandon, you look great," Amore flies over to the relieved Brandon who was ecstatic at being saved from being married. "You are born to wear a wedding suit," Amore compliments though Brandon did not take it in stride.

"Don't you ever say that again! Not even as a joke," Brandon snaps, focusing back on Sponsus and Amentia before whipping his head back to the pixie, "hey, who are you?"

"I'm Amore, pixie of love," Amore introduces.

"Brandon!" Stella screams and Brandon looks back up to see the troll trogs leading his friends away once again.

"No! Ur, um, Sponsus!" Brandon calls out in a panic which leads to Sponsus and Amentia to look and him in confusion, "hey buddy, think you can get my friends released?"

"My love?" Sponsus requests.

"Urgh, bring them here," Amentia orders, bored. The troll trogs bring down the group to the altar.

"Brandon!" Stella rushes to embrace her boyfriend in a hug, tears streaming down her face as she sobs in his chest. Brandon smiles softly as he returns the hug and apologises for everything.

"We're so relieved you're alright," Aisha breathes out.

"You got a lucky break," Sky jokes.

"Good job, Amore," Bloom praises the pixie who giggles at the compliment.

"Yeah, yeah, Brandon's been saved, yippee. Can someone please release me?" Kaneki requests, still chained to the stick.

"Yeah! Let go of my Kenny!" Faith battle cries, trying to escape from the bag.

"Could we be let out as well?" Tune inquires, more calm. Their request was granted, the bag was tipped over so the pixies all fell to the floor.

One of the troll trogs gets out a key and undoes the shackles to Kaneki's wrist before his legs which meant his head crashed to the ground first. "Hey!" Kaneki complained in annoyance even though that blow meant nothing, the trog snorts before moving away. Kaneki kissed his teeth before brushing the dirt off his clothes and looking up, he froze then looked to the dancers to the skinny guards with 4 arms to the audience and finally to the troll trogs.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Kaneki inquires, a bewildered look on his face, "why do those women, these trolls and those guards all look alike yet the audience have their own individuality? I thought that only ever happens in Pokemon," Kaneki mumbles, holding his chin in thought as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Oh, you mean like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny?" Bloom asks, reminiscing her favourite childhood show.

"Hey, you're right," Aisha realises.

"How did I not notice?" Brandon wonders in disbelief.

"Probably because you were overloaded on not getting married," Digit points out.

"Could we please get to Alfea, please?" Lockette begs.

 **Owl Ship**

"All's well that ends well," Amore states, sitting Stella's lap who was being embraced tightly by Brandon, not that she minded.

"All thanks to you, Amore," Chatta replies.

"Hey Brandon, what's with the bottle of juice?" Riven inquires, kneeling down to inspect the multiple bottles.

"Yeah, a gift from Sponsus," Brandon answers, "he felt pretty bad about stealing 'my bride'."

"I feel sorry for him, he'll never survive in the clutches of that monster," Riven retorts.

"Hey! It's true love," Amore stuck her tongue out to Riven.

"Speaking of true love," Kaneki drawls turning to Brandon, "you owe yours a new make up kit, a dress and shampoo."

Rather than fighting against it, Brandon kisses Stella's hair, "I'll buy you whatever you want, babe."

"Oh, Brandon," Stella coos.

"Ew, wish I could get that off my screen," Digit grumbles in disgust.

"But it's love!"

 **I have a poll up to decide whether Kaneki's main love interest should be male or female.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alfea**

"It's getting late, shouldn't they be back by now?" Flora inquires, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back any minute," Musa reassure before the trio hear the whirring of a familiar ship.

"They're here!" Tecna exclaims as she, Flora, Musa and Piff all rush outside to greet their friends. The girls squeal in excitement and they hug each other after running out the ship before some of the pixies realised that they met their bonded fairy. Digit to Tecna, Tune to Musa and Chatta to Flora.

"Guys, we need to go see Faragonda," Kaneki reminds, Faith sitting on his shoulder. "She needs to know about that paladin guy that saved us from the Trix."

"But it's the middle of the night," Stella whined, "I'm tired."

"Stella's right. Besides, she's probably asleep, we'll speak to her in the morning," Bloom suggest.

"Fine," Kaneki chose not to object since he, himself, was quite tired. "Come on, Faith, I'll show you my room which is now yours," Kaneki says as he heads to his room, but instead of receiving an answer, he heard snoring, Faith had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Kaneki smiled softly before continuing the trek to his room, making sure that Faith didn't slip.

 **The Next Morning**

 **Faragonda's Office**

Faragonda sent out a message to the Winx and Kaneki to come to her office in the morning. Kaneki was the first to arrive, he left a note for Faith who was still sleeping. Kaneki explained what happened in Downland and the fight against the Trix who received power ups from Lord Darkar.

Faragonda mulled over this new information, "This is getting dangerous. The girls were immediately overpowered by the Trix and you were distracted by Stella which led to your defeat. There's no doubt about it, you all need to focus on your studies."

There was a knock at the door so Faragonda invites the person in, it was the girls.

"You called for us, Faragonda?" Bloom inquires.

"What are you doing here already?" Stella questions.

"Informing Faragonda about the mission," Kaneki replies before smirking, "don't worry, I'm giving you the honour of explaining how you were the weak link of the group, constantly being drained of power and all."

"Grr," Stella growls, irked.

"Enough. First I would like to congratulate you on completing your last mission successfully and express my relief at your safe return," Faragonda tells them. "After close examination of the evidence brought forth by Kaneki, we must conclude that our enemy is much stronger than we initially thought. Watch closely," Faragonda advises, she clicked her her fingers and a magical screen appeared showing the fall of Domino. "16 years ago, the entire dimension of Magix was on the brink of destruction, a dark and evil emerged from the void and this was the result."

"But it was the three old witches who destroyed my home planet, Domino. Isn't that what you told me?" Bloom questions, confused.

"Yes, but in truth, they were just carrying out the orders of the shadow creature who had managed to recruit the help of those 3 old witches," Faragonda explains, "but today it has the threat of the Trix to. I'm afraid that history is threatening to repeat itself."

"Are you saying the thing that did all this was the one who kidnapped all the pixies?" Aisha questions.

"Considering the description of the monsters, the spells that were cast and the transformations into the shadow phoenix, it could only be Lord Darkar."

"Why is he back? What could he be trying to achieve?" Tecna questions.

"The three witches were stopped by Griffin Saladin and myself. The Lords of Templar dealt with Lord Darkar, they cast him into a deep slumber."

"That must mean that Lord Darkar wants revenge," Flora realises.

"Correct, he also wants all the power in the universe as to be absolutely invincible," Faragonda cautions.

"Then why did he kidnap the pixies?" Musa inquires in bewilderment.

"He was trying to find their village, but why? What do they have that is so valuable?" Aisha questions.

Faragonda's eyes widened when she realised exactly what Lord Darkar wanted, she quickly gains composure and regains hold of the situation, "What's important now is to stay on guard. His powers are strong enough to affect us no matter where we are."

"Faragonda's hiding something from us," Tecna whispers to Stella in suspicion, "she's never done this before."

"So for now, the pixies will stay here at Alfea," Faragonda informs which makes the girls jump and cheer in celebration except Aisha.

"But I really should be getting back to the village with Piff," Aisha argues which brings an immediate response from Faragonda.

"No! Under no circumstances. Lord Darkar is capable of spying on our movement, if you ever go back to pixie village, you might as well send him a map," Faragonda warns before comforting Aisha who looked uncomfortable with her decision. "And so Aisha, I would like to invite you to stay with us here at Alfea and welcome you to the school."

"Thank you, Headmistress, I am most happy to stay," Aisha accepts and the girls start jumping and cheering once again, the noise woke up Piff who also started to cheer in baby talk.

"Come on girls, it's time to go," Faragonda reminds, "you have quite a school year to get through."

"Bye Faragonda," the girls leave.

Kaneki stays behind due to his uneasiness, he turns to Faragonda and asks, "Do you really believe they can defeat Lord Darkar? When he summoned me, I could feel his malicious nature and intents. It terrified me," Kaneki admits, he stared at the floor, deep in thought, as he reminisced the negativity he experienced then his time with Jason 13, "and it takes a hell of a lot to terrify me after that time." His screams and Yamori's deranged laughter echoed through his mind.

Faragonda focuses on Kaneki, her eyes expressing sorrow for him. While she didn't know what happened to him, she understands that he has suffered in a way that will haunt him till his death day.

"I can't deny that Lord Darkar will be an easy villain to defeat. He is a powerful primordial being who will most likely never truly die, he represents the evil and negative aspects of life and he is a part of the Dragon's Flame which has expanded his powers greatly," Faragonda explains.

"If you're trying to reassure me that the girls can defeat him, then you're doing a pi-gah! poor job of it," Kaneki remains unfazed when he's forced to bite his tongue again.

"I'm saying it won't be easy, but nothing ever is," Faragonda corrects, "you and the girls will receive lessons in technical magic and convergence."

"That's when multiple beings join in to make an extremely powerful spell, right?" Kaneki guesses and at Faragonda's inquisitive gaze, he adds, "I got bored with all the failed attempts of finding a way home so I read on ahead in my studies. Technical magic is quite interesting, I've already developed my own incantations."

"Ah, if only the other students are as determined as you with your studies," Faragonda sighs before she throws Kaneki a smile, "you need to believe in them, Ken, for that is the strongest magic in the world and it should be much easier for you considering your bonded pixie."

"The irony," Kaneki snorts, shuffling around the room, his arms swinging slightly as he looks at everywhere but at her, "with everything that's happened to me, hope seemed like a distant fantasy then, all of at sudden, it comes swooping in and, ur, starts coddling me." Kaneki stops moving around, he lets out his fear, "feels like the next time I wake up, he'll be gone, just like everyone else." This was strange to Kaneki, he's never felt this close to anyone but Hide. Touka and Hinami are close seconds but he didn't know them for as long. Is this what a bond between fairy and pixie was? He didn't know Faith for very long yet he feels this strongly for him.

"We never what the future has in store for us, but I can tell you it never plays favourites," Faragonda advises, softly, "it may seem so at times, but rest assured, Ken, you will get your happy ending."

"Thank you, Faragonda," Kaneki was truly grateful for her help.

"Now, why don't you continue your research with Concorda? She mentioned that there were a few books she found that could be helpful," Faragonda informs so Kaneki thanks her, says his goodbyes and leaves, planning to head to the archive until he heard a long cry growing louder as it came closer.

"Keeeennnnnnyyyy!" Faith zooms through the hall and crashes right into Kaneki's forehead, crying.

"Faith? What's wrong?" Kaneki inquires, worried, as he gently pulls Faith off his head and deposits him on his hand.

"I was lonely without you! You were taking so long so I thought I'd come find you," Faith tells him, cheerfully, doing a complete 180 on his earlier personality.

"Well, I need to head to Concorda for research, but you can play with Hippocampus and Mujina," Kaneki offers.

"I don't know who they are but okay," Faith agrees, he puts his hands behind his head as he explains about his adventurous morning.

 **With the Winx**

"I don't know, something doesn't add up," Tecna hums, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Hmm, you're right Tecna, this sandwich cost me more than a full facial and makeup session," Stella says, munching on a sandwich.

"I think Faragonda is keeping some kind of secret from us," Tecna continues, ignoring Stella's unintelligent remark.

"And sharing it with Kaneki," Musa adds with contempt.

"What do you mean?" Aisha shoots back, irritated with the accusation thrown to one of her friends.

"Didn't Kaneki stay behind after we left? In fact, wasn't he in some secret room that Bloom came across by mistake? You even mentioned that he apparently got permission. Don't you find that a bit suspicious?" Musa inquires, throwing more and more accusations.

"Musa, that's a bit much, isn't it?" Bloom stammers, not wanting to think that way about Kaneki, "he's our friend."

"But Musa has a point," Stella backs up, making Bloom and Aisha look to her incredulous. "He does have some special treatment. Plus, remember his powers? I didn't get a proper look or feel, but they were totally dark, too dark for a fairy," Stella reminisces when they were first attacked in the cave after she transformed.

"Dark?" Flora reiterates, bewildered.

"So he's like Darcy?" Tecna assumes.

"No, it had a different feel to it," Bloom interjects, "but I don't believe Kaneki is evil or dangerous."

"Yeah, he helped us all throughout the rescue," Aisha argues, "and he's Faith's bonded fairy."

"You're just saying that 'coz he laid some smooth moves on you," Stella scoffs.

"No, I'm saying that-" Aisha snaps only to be interrupted.

"Guys, stop!" Flora demands, stunning the group, "you're all forgetting what's important here, Lord Darkar. He's the reason why all this is happening, he's the one who kidnapped the pixies, he's the one we should be focusing on. And the Trix. How did they get out of Lightrock and how did they get so powerful?"

"Flora's right," Bloom adds, garnering everyone's attention, "we shouldn't be fighting. We've been through thick and thin together. We fought and survived together as a team because we're the Winx!" Bloom cheers and the others follow.

"Yeah!"

"We go, girls!"

Aisha stays behind, forgotten by the girls, it was then Aisha had an epiphany, she's a stranger. She doesn't belong there with them, she hasn't known them as long as they had to each other. She's all alone.

Maybe that's why she was defending Kaneki so fervently, because she could see the loneliness within his eye. She knew exactly how that felt, she was isolated throughout her childhood and that left her sombre and empty especially when Anne moved away. From what she heard, Kaneki started this year, same as her, so he has no friends beside the Winx, but they're getting suspicious of him, and he's the only male on campus, that's gotta be tough.

"Listen up everyone, urgent message from Faragonda," Livy informs, flying on her parchment paper.

"What is it? What happened?" Bloom questions, worried.

"Actually, I forgot," Livy admits, giggling embarrassingly, then jumps off her paper "but I did write it down, 'my dear Winx girls, please put on your heaviest coats and meet me by the lake. It's urgent, Faragonda'."

"I wonder what has happened," Tecna mumbles.

"Well, let's go," Bloom tells them.

 **Lake**

"Look, there she is," Tecna points to the lone figure staring out at the lake.

"This is the reason I have sent for you," Faragonda tells them, turning around, "this strange boulder appeared mysteriously just tonight and judging by the events of late, I find its presence rather disturbing."

"Unbelievable," Tecna mutters when her mechanical ladybug returns after scanning the slab, "this is neither metal nor mineral. I can't scan it, it's as if it's not made of matter."

Faragonda called the names of all the Winx, "Use all your power to destroy it at all costs." The girls transformed and started to throw their spells at the slab which had no effect.

 **Magic Archive**

"-and then I crashed straight into a wall, but some cute fairies helped me, did I mention they were cute?" Faith inquires, interrupting his own babbling. Hippocampus nods enthusiastically while Mujina slept through his story.

Kaneki snorts and rolls his eyes as Faith continues with his story, "Figures that the pixie I get is a player."

"I feel he parallels quite you well," Concorda responds, "he's lots of fun and you're no fun at all."

"I can't deny that," Kaneki admits, remembering all the times Hide called him a buzz kill. He flips to the last page of his book but finds it to be useless so he places it on his finished pile.

"No luck either this time," Concorda sighs, putting her cup of tea down.

"Nope," Kaneki responds.

"And those were the last of the books."

"Yep," Kaneki replies, "so do you just wanna hang?"

"I suppose that will be nice," Concorda responds before asking, "how are your studies going?"

"Good, I'm top of most classes."

"That's amazing since you have just learned the existence of magic," Concorda responds, impressed, "I hear from Faragonda that you have become close to the Winx."

"No, I'm just an acquaintance," Kaneki waves off, "Faragonda asked me to watch over Bloom so that's why I went on the mission to rescue the pixies. Besides, I doubt they see me as a friend."

"That's quite sorrowful," Concorda tells him, "if you don't consider the girls your friends then who are?"

"Ur, none," Kaneki informs, falteringly, "no one really wanted to be my friend when I was young except Hide but now I have Faith. That's enough for me."

"Even then, you must have been lonely," Concorda counters. Kaneki couldn't deny that, he reminisces all the times he stared longingly at his classmates, wishing to join in on their games, but couldn't, they found him weird since he loved books and was considered a nerd. Kaneki remains silent. Concorda was about to speak up again when Faragonda entered the magic archive and called the duo down.

"I apologise for interrupting you, but I must ask you leave the archive Ken and not return for a couple of days," Faragonda requests, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Has something happened?" Kaneki questions, rushing to stand in front of her.

"Nothing that concerns you," Faragonda reassures before asking, "oh, and Ken, I must ask a favour of you. I gave the girls a test which they clearly should not complete, the girls except Bloom gave up and headed back to their rooms. Could you ensure she returns back to the dorm? The last thing I would want is for her to become ill."

"Of course. Come on, Faith," Kaneki sprints out the archive with Faith zooming after him.

"Hey Kenny, why are you researching dimension travelling?" Faith inquires as they continued to rush down the hall.

Kaneki glances back at Faith, wondering whether to tell him the truth, but ultimately decides not to. "Nothing you should concern yourself with," Kaneki tells him. It wasn't long till they reached the front doors, but when Kaneki opens them, he sees how heavy the down pour was. "Faith, head back to my room and wait," Kaneki orders.

"What? But I wanna come!" Faith whines then flinches when Kaneki raises his voice.

"No," Kaneki states, firmly, "I said stay." Kaneki says, his tone much softer, then dashes through the rain, ignoring how the raindrops beat against his body.

Up ahead he saw sight that made a chill run up his spine, an unconscious Bloom was being carried by a mysterious cloaked figure.

"Let go of her!" Kaneki cries as he leaps through the air and aims and punch at the cloaked figure who conjures a magic barrier that repels Kaneki's attack. Kaneki lands on all fours, the burns he received from the impact were smoking as it healed, he glares up at the stranger and growls threateningly. If the intruder won't go down so easily then Kaneki should have no hesitation in using his full strength.

Four neon red kagunes rip through Kaneki's shirt and were posed for the attack. The stranger takes a step back due to fear, he gawked at the intimidating rinkaku's which were pointed straight at him. Knowing that he was in at disadvantage with Bloom in his arms, he lays her against the base of a tree before preparing himself.

"Lux trabem egreditur!" The intruder casts and 3 beams of light slice through the air towards Kaneki who flips backwards, dodging all the beams which harshly embeds itself into the ground. Without missing a beat, Kaneki darts at light speed with his kagunes rushing past to impale the man who shouts, "Lux obice!" And a barrier appears successfully blocks all of Kaneki's attacks.

"Tch," Kaneki kissed his teeth in irritation when he realises that the intruder is an expert in magic. It didn't help that Kaneki neglected some of his training since he came here and his body/physiology doesn't have any resistance to magic so he took a lot of damage from spells.

"Lux auras accipiunt redduntque bomb!" Multiple spheres of light bombard Kaneki, they explode upon contact with the environment which leads to dust flying about therefore blinding Kaneki to his surroundings.

'Dammit! Where is he?!' Kaneki whips his head all around, but could only see the dust so he replies on his nose to hunt his enemy. 'Above?!' Kaneki threw his head to the sky to see the intruder flying above him, preparing another spell. Kaneki had no time to dodge or block and the spell hits him dead on. Kaneki is thrown well away, his landing not so soft, and is dead to the world around him.

The figure lands close by, wary of the male fairy who could be faking his unconscious state. Seeing Kaneki was truly unconscious, the intruder grabs the back of his shirt and drags the male after throwing Bloom over his shoulder and continuing his trek to Alfea.

 **With the Winx**

The girls were beginning to worry about Bloom who still had not returned from the lake. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door so Musa opens it to see the cloaked figure carrying Bloom over his shoulder and dragging Kaneki into the room.

"What have you done?" Flora gasps, horrified.

"Nothing, your friend has just exhausted herself," the man replies as he places Bloom on her bed.

"What about Kaneki?" Aisha shoots back, accusingly.

"He thought I had attacked your friend so I was forced to subdue him with magic," the man informs the group, "Faragonda will explain everything tomorrow. Goodnight." The man then promptly leaves the room, the girls watching even when the doors had closed.

"So what do we do with Kaneki?" Stella points out to the unconscious male who was lying on the floor, showing no signs of waking up any time soon.

 **The Next Morning**

 **Faragonda's Office**

After the events of last night, Faragonda promised to explain in the morning so the Winx, Kaneki and the pixies had gathered in her office the next day.

"All right, now that you've successfully completed your introductory classes, it's time to begin your intermediate level subjects," Faragonda informs.

"Boring!" Digit complained, rudely, "I'd rather watch a screen saver than listen to the Headmistress."

"Before that, shouldn't we address the elephant in the room?" Kaneki inquires, vehemently towards the cloaked figure. He was still a little sour about being defeated.

"What? An elephant?" Stella questions, looking around before throwing Kaneki a look of disbelief, "I think you have a screw loose or something Kaneki. I mean, how could an elephant fit in here?"

"Stella, were you dropped on your head as a baby or just born this stupid?" Kaneki curses her.

"Excuse me!" Stella demands, outraged, and the two would have started bickering had Faragonda not intervened.

"Enough!" Faragonda's voice echoed in her office, her tone demanded respect and expressed her authority. "Ken, your comment was uncalled for, apologise to Stella. You have no reason to lash out at her simply because you lost against Professor Avalon."

"Professor Avalon?" The Winx reiterate, baffled.

The mystery man pulls down his hood to reveal himself to be the paladin that saved them from the Trix.

"The paladin!" Bloom, Stella and Aisha exclaims in shock.

"He's a teacher?" Kaneki questions, feeling a lightly better about his loss. Teachers have more experience in magic and using them in fights so it's no surprise he would lose.

"Indeed I am," Avalon responds before looking to Kaneki, "my dear boy, you were truly a formidable opponent without your magic. I must admit, multiple times I thought you were going to end up killing me."

"See? That means he's dangerous," Musa whispers to Tecna and Stella who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he nearly killed a professor. What does that say about him?" Tecna adds.

"Hmph," Faith pouts, irritated, crossing his arms cross his chest. He was close enough to hear what they were talking about.

Faragonda claps which garners the attention of the other occupants, "Now, I know you are all excited and have many questions for Professor Avalon, but I shall give an explanation at the lake along with the rest of your class."

 **The Lake**

"Let me introduce a leading expert from the famous Malacoy Paladion Academy," Faragonda informs to the rest of the students who had met her at the lake for an afternoon lesson. "He'll be joining our faculty at my special request, Professors Avalon," Faragonda introduces and Avalon bows in greeting which makes the girls squeal and gossip on his handsome looks.

"He's making me a teensy bit nervous," Flora admits, blushing slightly.

"Is this guy hot or what?" Stella inquires to Tecna, quietly, "I can't take my eyes off him."

"I wonder what his speciality is," Tecna wonders.

"Professor, will you please destroy that stone?" Faragonda requests. She heard Tecna and believed this would be a good display of his power. The Winx gasp, they couldn't even scratch it with all their combined efforts, what could the professor do to it?

"Lapus Sturei'et Feer'mai Tetfrangan Mit Cominuim," Avalon chants the incantation as he clasps his hand gently together and a small golden sphere forms which he launches at the stone, causing it to crumble and shatter into the lake which causes a tidal wave.

"How did he do that?" Bloom exclaims, stunned by the display.

"What you've just witnessed is a technical incantation," Faragonda informs the girls which quell a part of their confusion, "until now you've been casting spontaneously, following your instincts. Those are the skills you have perfected last year. This is a whole new level of difficulty."

"Technical magic?" Flora reiterates, perplexed, "what's different about it?"

"These spells require cognitive analysis and accurate pronunciation, that's the subject of Professor Avalon's class," Faragonda explains.

"Um, a question please, Headmistress," Tecna requests, "how did you determine which technical spell needed to effectively destroy the unidentified stone?"

"Easy. I created the stone," Faragonda replies, smiling at their shocked stares, before explaining the reason why, "I wanted to absolutely make sure that you would not underestimate the importance of your new classes."

"That does it. First they obsess about a stupid stone, now a professor," Chatta rants and raves, the rest of the pixies fly up to listen to her in awe, "I can't believe our fairies have forgotten about us. What do you say we ask them to come flying with us over the lake?" Chatta demands, rapidly turning to her friends who started to cheer at her plan.

Faragonda speaks up again to allow them the chance to speak with Avalon, "Everybody, class dismissed, but if you have any questions I'm sure Professor Avalon will be happy to answer them."

"I have a question, Professor," Bloom runs towards him.

"As do I," Flora adds.

"Professor Avalon-" the rest of the girls began to crowd around him and bombard him with multiple questions, some not even about his classes and instead if he was single.

"Girls are weird," Kaneki states when he hears the last question, "he's in his 30's, maybe even older."

Faith flies over to Kaneki while the rest of the pixies give up on reaching their fairy counterparts. "Kenny, wanna go flying over the lake with us?" Faith asks, hopeful that he would agree.

"Don't feel like it," Kaneki replies, making Faith deflate, Kaneki felt his stomach churn uncomfortably so he adds, "but I don't mind just hanging out in our room," that makes Faith perk up instantly and grin heartily.

Lockette tries another attempt in gaining Bloom's attention, but was accidently thrown away and landed harshly on the ground. Lockette sat up and began to wail at the top of lungs, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rubbed her eyes, "I'm so sad. Bloom didn't even notice me." It was then Kiko the rabbit came up to Lockette as if wanting to comfort her only to blow a raspberry right in her face before running away, chortling evilly.

"Hey!" Kaneki yells, but Kiko was already quite far so he sighs before kneeling down and picking Lockette up and having her sit on his hands, he uses his thumbs to wipe away her tears and comforts her, "do you want to hang out with me and Faith while Bloom is busy?"

"Can I?" Lockette sniffs as she wipes away the snot. She looks up at him with hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Sure," Kaneki assures, smiling tenderly at the tiny pixie who gave him a watery grin. "In fact, the rest of you can come if you want," Kaneki offers. The pixies look to their fairy's then to Kaneki and agree.

"Beats watching them," Digit points to the cluster.

"I suppose it will be a nice change of pace," Tune adds.

"That's so nice of you," Amore sighs, dreamily.

 **Later That Night**

 **Kaneki's Room**

The Winx had left their rooms to head to the party, Aisha stopped by and asked if Kaneki would attend the party, but he refused saying that he wasn't a party person so he and the pixies were chilling in his room. He, Faith, Lockette and Amore were playing cards, Digit and Zing were playing against each other in a video game, Piff was sleeping and Glim was messing around with the switch on a small lamp on Kaneki's desk.

"Go fish," Faith states, his brows furrowed in complete concentration.

"Faith, we're playing black jack," Kaneki chastised though was unsurprised.

"Oh, I thought we were playing poker," Amore intervenes.

"I'm playing crazy eights," Lockette adds, hesitantly.

"Jeez," Kaneki sighs and puts his cards down, a muted jingle gains his attention and he looks to see Glim pressing her face against the window, peering straight into the dark. "What's wrong, Glim?" Kaneki opens the door to the balcony and sees two light zooming close to the forest.

"What's going on?" Zing inquires as the rest of the pixies joined Kaneki on the balcony.

"Sky and Brandon have come," Kaneki informs, his tone expressing suspicion and surprise when he realises that they're not heading to the party.

"Aw, they interrupted those lovey-dovey beavers," Amore moans in sorrow, "all they wanted to do was to kiss in peace."

Kaneki snorts at her words before quoting something Hide would definitely say, "I think they were rather getting their freak on."

"What does that mean?" Lockette asks, innocently. Kaneki froze at the question then slowly turns his head to see all the pixies, including Piff who just woke up, staring up at him in confusion and ignorance which makes him cringe at the cuteness, he can't corrupt that.

"Nothing, hehehe," Kaneki chuckles, falteringly.

"What are they doing here? Sky and Brandon, I mean," Zing asks.

"Dunno," Kaneki responds as he watched the duo scale the tree. Sky attached a thin spy glass device to his eye and started to spy in on the party while Brandon was focusing on the ground, he appeared to be looking for something in a wary manner.

"The tree is trembling," Digit points out, overwhelming her brain, "that is completely illogical. Trees don't move in such a way. Overload! Overload!"

"Don't have a break down," Kaneki chastised, still focusing on the duo.

"Oh no! The beavers-!" Lockette warns, hands on her cheeks as they watched the beavers chipped at the base of the tree, nearly chomping all the way through.

"Timber!" Zing exclaims when the tree crashes onto the ground.

"The beavers look so happy!" Faith bursts out laughing, holding his stomach when he sees the beavers high-five.

"Will they be okay?" Tune inquires, concerned.

"Don't worry, they're specialists," Kaneki assures, heading back inside and closing the doors, "they've been training to fight for years, a small fall like that wouldn't leave a scratch. Now, let's get back to our game, a proper game," Kaneki adds as he shuffles the cards, they soon forgot about the specialist duo with all the fun they've had and ended up falling asleep on the bed.

 **The poll results are in!**

 **Male: 2**

 **Female: 6**

 **Sorry for taking so long, it's been hectic lately. My eldest sister was just married a few days ago and the hairstylist gave me loads of extensions and a wig, she pinned it so tight so I was in pain for like 8 hours. It still hurts now. I still have more weddings to attend.**

 **I read up on some stuff and decided to make the chapters more modern and realistic. The next chapter will hopefully make you all happy and not bash me except for constructive criticism.**

 **Latin Translations - Spells I've made up**

 **Lux trabem egreditur - Light Beam Emissions**

 **Lux obice - Light Barrier**

 **Lux auras accipiunt redduntque bomb - Light Bomb Blasts**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I go into this chapter, a friend YeTianshi told me their concerns so I decided to paste the review and my response to clear up some confusions you guys had but didn't say.**

 **YeTianshi**

 **"It was a nice chapter, I do wonder if the suspicious nature of some of the Winx girls, and the Pixies spending time with Kaneki (the only one who would give them the time of day at the time) will create an interesting event soon.**

 **Probably the only thing that bugged me is how Kaneki lost, and it's not the loss that bugged me either. It's how generally losses like that only happen in a "safe" way, or the character somehow gets saved by someone last minute, or they weren't giving it their all. Kaneki could've been killed, I hope he takes that to heart and decides to train both physically and his magic. He has an entire library at his disposal, better take advantage of it.**

 **Not sure why Faragonda banned him from the library though, did she overhear the conversation and simply wanted to force him in a situation where he would NEED to socialize?**

 **I think that's kind of stepping out of bounds for more than one reason. One, Kaneki is trying to get back home, so making friends in Alfea is only bound to cause pain. Two, some people prefer doing their own activities, it's easier to find someone you're more likely to get along with if you find them at common ground (if he found someone as interested in books as him who visited the library), than it is to go somewhere randomly and hope for the best.**

 **I do understand that the specific library he was at is restricted, but I'm sure there was at least one other library everyone had access to.**

 **Overall it was a pretty good chapter :D"**

 **My response**

 **"It wasn't the library he was banned from but the magic archive which is forbidden and hidden to students, he's still allowed to go to the main library. The magic archive has rare books in it which most, if not all, the students wouldn't need. Dimension travelling isn't an everyday topic so it isn't in the main library, the last thing Faragonda wants is for certain students, like Tecna, to get suspicious to see Kaneki researching an unusual topic. In Magix, ghouls are extinct so if anyone finds out about Kaneki then he'll be trapped for the sake of trying to reintroduce the ghoul species. They wouldn't care if he was from another dimension.**

 **Speaking of ghouls, he didn't use his magic against Avalon because he's fighting with instinct, aka his kagune, that's what he is proficient in using. I mean, if you were in a fight, you'd use the style you were most comfortable with instead of a new style. Don't worry because he's going to realise the seriousness of the battle in the next chapter.**

 **The reason why he was banned is that Faragonda was meeting with the Guardian's of the Codex in the magic archive (I forgot to put that scene in), Faragonda is beginning to realise that the Codex is in danger and that Kaneki is linked due to Darkar. In other words, the less he knows the better. She wasn't trying to get him to socialise.**

 **Kaneki isn't interested in making friends because he's trying to get home, you're right about that, but Concorda is just looking out for him. People always look out for the ones they care about, she doesn't want him to be lonely and obsess about getting home to the point where he stops taking care of himself. Concorda needs to take care of the archive so she can't check up on him often and her pixie pets are limited by what they can do. Him having friends will slowly make him realise how he needs to take care of himself and not be a self-sacrificing idiot. Also, Kaneki is still kinda human and humans crave social interaction, they don't do well with loneliness.**

 **Having friends is important in development, in real life as well. Leaving your friends behind is always painful, but just a natural point in life. It's gonna happen to everyone, Kaneki knows this which is why he stays away, but the Winx and specialists (when they learn the truth) want him to have such great memories with them all together. That way there is little regrets. You wanna have great memories instead of a lonely one.**

 **Kaneki is also anti-social, he doesn't know how to make friends which is why he needs a push. It may be overstepping some boundaries but certain people do need to be pushed and it can be the best decision ever made."**

 **Kaneki's Bedroom**

Daylight started to pool into the bedroom, it Kaneki's face which scrunched up in annoyance before his eyes fluttered open, Kaneki yawned before languidly sitting up, ensuring he didn't disturb any of the pixies.

He carefully got off the bed and opened the doors to the balcony, welcoming the fresh and cool breeze that hits his skin. He runs his hand through his snow-white locks, taking in a deep breath of air before exhaling and raises his arms above his head, stretching until he heard a satisfying (crack!)

"Ah, that hits the spot," Kaneki moans in content before gazing at the silent forest. Kaneki relishes the harmonious silence before scenes of yesterday's fight flashed through his mind, his smile slowly turns to a frown.

He lost, there's no doubt about that but the fact he lost against a professor irked to no imagination. He got a lucky break. If that wasn't the professor then he could have been killed in a flash and that's what pisses him off the most, the fact he's so weak, that he's been neglecting his training for fighting and wielding magic.

That needs to stop now.

Kaneki darts back into his room, shutting the doors to the balcony before grabbing some workout clothes and changing in his bathroom. After changing, he kneels down a pulls out the punching bag from under his bed. A day after he crash-landed in Alfea, Faragonda handed him some money and Professor Palladium helped him buy some clothes and basic necessities in Magix City. He had some extra money left over so he thought a punching bag would help in training. He didn't even need to attach a hook, it was magic so it automatically stuck onto any surface and if it did break then he could simply fix it with a basic spell.

Kaneki glanced at his clock, it was 5:24, too early in the morning for anyone to be up. Most of the facilities such as the cafeteria and main library won't open until 6:30 so he might as well start the day with physical training and focus on magic after his lessons.

Kaneki wrote a small note for the pixies in case they woke up before he got back and headed out of the room, but not before throwing them one last glance. Kaneki decided to train outside in the forest since the weather was quite nice.

Once Kaneki was outside, he laid the punching against the wall before starting his training which will consist of running around the whole outer perimeter of the school 10 times before doing some crunches, push-ups, sit-ups and squats 50 times. After an hour and a half, Kaneki finished his regime but was drenched with sweat and he gasping lightly for air, he really had been neglecting his training if he's exhausted already. But that gives him no reason to stop, he grabs the punching bag and heads into the forest.

Kaneki attaches the punching bag to a thick branch before getting to work, he threw powerful punches and kicks at it to release all his rage and anger. Every time it broke he just fixed it with magic and, boy, did it break. Kaneki did this for an hour without break or any interruptions until he heard something right behind him.

(Snap!)

Instantaneously, Kaneki spun on the balls of his feet and lifted his right leg to swipe at the person behind him.

"Whoa!" The man crouches down as light speed to avoid the kick that ends up slicing a tree from its trunk. The figure, now known as Avalon, slowly stands up and stares at the fallen tree, sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"Professor Avalon?" Kaneki questions, passively before realising he nearly assaulted a teacher. Again. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here at this time."

"My fault for scaring you, my boy," Avalon reassures, wiping the sweat from his brow. "So what are you doing so early in the morning?"

"Training," Kaneki answers, taking a large swig of water from his bottle as he slides down the base of the trunk to sit, "after our fight I realised that next time I won't be so lucky. You were a teacher so you weren't trying to kill but the next time I may not survive if I don't take my training seriously."

"A very wise decision," Avalon notes, "most of the students don't have your wisdom or common sense."

"Eh, they're girls. Their version of violence is to hate and sabotage each other in secret while pretending that they actually like each other," Kaneki retorts, "they wouldn't last a second in my city."

"Mostly because it is infested with ghouls, a tough creature to defeat," Avalon remarks, making Kaneki falter for a moment.

"So Faragonda told you."

"Yes, in fact, she requested if I could help in any way possible," Avalon informs.

"Sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble at all," Avalon interjects, immediately, "it must be difficult, you are all alone in a completely different world with little idea on how to return, but at least you have Faragonda and the rest of the staff helping."

"That's true," Kaneki acknowledges, if he had ended up in another world or in a different location then he would be without any allies or help which would make research harder.

"Ah, I just remembered," Avalon opens his white blazer and digs into an inner pocket to bring out a red tear-shape gem with a thin piece of thread wrapped around it. Avalon holds it up for Kaneki to see clearly.

The gem was a brilliant vermillion that gleamed so radiantly in the natural light, Kaneki was left mesmerised by its beauty, the deep wine was so calming, so hypnotising. All Kaneki could see, was it. He heard nothing. He felt nothing. The jewel was luring Kaneki into its centre.

"-neki? Kaneki?" Avalon called out, hesitantly, waving his hand in front of Kaneki's eyes which snap the teen from his stupor.

"Wha-?" Kaneki gradually came back to reality, he was in the forest with Professor Avalon, "I'm sorry Professor, but I didn't hear, what did you say?"

Avalon did not look offended in the slightest rather he gave Kaneki a charming grin as he repeats his last words, "I was wondering if you would accept my gift? It was forged in the first forming volcano on Pyro and is said to be blessed with luck by the dragons themselves."

Kaneki wanted it.

But he knew he could not accept the gift so musters up all his will and he refuses it albeit reluctantly, "It's a beautiful gem, but I can't accept it. It wouldn't be a good idea."

Avalon recedes back as if he had been slapped, it was as if no one had ever said 'no' to him which leaves him astounded, but he regains composure. "I rather you have it, I feel quite guilty for being so violent against you when all you wanted is to do is protect Bloom. Please, take it," the last part sounded so seductive, Kaneki could not find himself to refuse a second time.

"Thank you," Kaneki accepts the gem and wraps it around his neck. He lifts up the gem and stares into it, it felt so warm.

"I must ask that you keep this a secret from the staff and other students," Avalon requests as he puts his finger to his lips, "don't want anyone to think I'm playing favourites."

"Sure," Kaneki nods slowly as if understanding.

"Shouldn't you be getting back now?" Avalon inquires, making Kaneki look to him in confusion, "today is the day we visit Red Fountain."

Kaneki did a double before noticing how light it is outside, he could also hear the chatter of students from not too far, he can't believe he forgot. "What time is it?!" Kaneki cries, he didn't have his watch on him but he knew that he stayed out later than planned. Kaneki grabbed his punching bag and hurls it over his shoulder before sprinting the hell outta there. He made sure to apologise to Avalon.

It wasn't long till Kaneki reached his room where Faith and Glim were playing with the lamp while waiting for him, the rest of the Pixies had already returned to their fairy's.

"Ke-!" Faith started but was rudely interrupted by Kaneki.

"No time! Talk later!" Kaneki yelled as he threw the punching bag onto his bed before grabbing some new clothes and hitting the shower. He yanked his clothes on, barely having any time to dry himself properly before grabbing his bag and zooming out the door alongside the two pixies.

"What took you so long?!" Faith demanded as he tried to keep up with Kaneki.

"Lost track of time!" Kaneki replied as he leaps down the stairs and heads to the Public Square where most of the fairies had gathered along with Avalon. A large ship was nearby ready to escort them to Red Fountain. When Kaneki determined he was close enough, he tried to skid to halt but the speed he was travelling a the was too much so he ended up tripping and sliding the rest of the way until he stops in front of the Winx.

"Kaneki, are you alright?" Aisha queries concerned as she kneeled down.

"Just peachy," Kaneki responds, getting back to his feet. He brushes off the dirt on his clothes before reassuring Faith that he was fine.

"Did you just come out of the shower?" Bloom points to his still dripping hair which soaks his white shirt.

"How long were you training for?" Chatta excitedly got into his face and continues to blabber on, "you must have been so into it-"

"Training? What were you training for?" Tecna inquired, more curious than suspicious.

"I was training to keep my skills up," Kaneki replies, "if you hadn't noticed, there's a homicidal psychopath out there that probably wants to kill all life in the universe so, yeah, I'm going to train so I won't die."

"You don't need to say it like that," Stella scoffs, lifting her chin to the sky in a snooty manner.

"I'm not your mother, it's not my job to coddle you and say everything is fine when it isn't," Kaneki berates, firmly. He crossed his arms against his chest and attempted to make himself look bigger for effect, "this is the reality which is why you need to understand how important training and learning is. Your enemies won't take it easy on you so I have no reason to either."

The Winx saw no fault in his logic rather it made sense, but that didn't mean Stella was going to back down. There was something about Kaneki that seemed more irritating than usual. She didn't really know why she had such a problem with him, he was a cool guy despite the remarks he threw her way, but the suspicions that Musa and Tecna had against him were gradually starting to corrupt her as well.

"Alright students, please board the ship," Avalon requests as the ramp lowers down so the students all board.

 **Red Fountain**

"Wow, this place is amazing," Aisha marvels as she spirals around to see everything. The fairies and Professor Avalon were walking to the newly built building.

"Professor Avalon, thank you for taking us all here," Bloom says.

"My pleasure, it's a chance for me to meet the teachers of Red Fountain," Avalon responds, "you go ahead, I'll wait here."

"You're not coming with us?" Bloom questions, disappointment obvious in her voice.

"I'm going to meet up with Professor Codatorta," Avalon informs then he waves them goodbye and searches for a certain teacher. They watched his retreating back until Tecna glances back and sees a group of witches heading their way.

"Is that who I think it is?" Aisha inquires, eyeing up the witches in suspicion. This grabs the attention of the other fairies who look to the witches in disdain, all except one.

"Lucy!" Mirta squeals in joy as she throws out her arms for a hug but Lucy just brushes past her as if she doesn't exist. Mirta, dejected, slowly lowers her arms back down.

"Think they'll cause trouble?" Musa questions, almost accusingly.

"It's okay, the Trix aren't with them anymore," Bloom reassures and the group walk through the gates.

No one noticed the three young women casually walking into the school then again they looked fairly normal except they weren't. The disguises worked to a charm for the Trix.

"Are you sure it's a good idea sneaking in with these witches?" Darcy inquires in a hushed voice.

"If any of these girls recognise us then they'll be too scared to say anything," Icy assures, cackling quietly.

"Yeah, we spent years bullying them," Stormy supports, grinning as she relishes the memories of abuse.

"We have to get the Codex quickly," Darcy reminds.

"Then let's just grab it and go," Icy retorts, "first we have to find the piece being kept here."

The Trix continued with their search around the building.

The Winx decided to relax by sitting on the bench while waiting for the specialists to arrive. Kaneki was about to separate from the girls and go on his own when the pixies stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Lockette inquires, holding a part of his black vest with her thumb and forefinger to prevent him from leaving.

"You can't leave now," Amore adds.

"It is quite impolite to leave without informing us," Tune chastised. The other pixies started begging him to stay so he relents and takes a seat beside Flora and brings out a book to read. For the next 15 minutes, Chatta kept on blabbering about which boy Flora would find cute and how the pixie would help her.

"Hey everyone. Welcome to Red Fountain, you all look great," Sky compliments, bowing.

"You got that right. We outshine all the other girls at Alfea," Stella gloats, head held high.

"Stella! Prince Sky is being very polite here, the least you could do is return the compliment," Tune scolds.

"Sorry for the delay," Sky says, "I hope you weren't too bored."

"Of course not, I was too busy being admired," Stella giggles as another specialist gives her a greeting as he goes past. Brandon grumbles, irritated at how his girlfriend is soaking up all the attention from other guys, Stella appeared oblivious to her jealous boyfriend as she brags about her exploits, "hmm, 4 witches, 9 fairies and now 15 specialists."

"Well, I scored a total of 12 witches, 17 fairies and 3 specialists for a total of 32, I win sunshine," Brandon counters, smugly as everyone snickers as Stella huffs and crosses her arms.

"Doesn't Kaneki usually hang out with you? Where is he?" Timmy inquires, looking around.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping to challenge him in a fight," Brandon informs, he was impressed by the kick Kaneki threw at the doors during the pixie rescue.

"What makes him so impressive?" Riven challenges with hostility.

"Come on Riven, he was a lot of help during the mission," Sky replies.

"Wasn't he sitting by you, Flora?" Bloom questions so everyone looks back to see Kaneki still sitting at the bench, enthralled by the book he was reading.

"Think we should give them some space?" Aisha giggles.

"Hey Kenny," Faith landed on the pages of the book which snaps Kaneki out of his fantasy world.

"Hm? What's wrong Faith?" Kaneki inquires, his brows furrowed in worry.

Faith ignored the question and instead tried to read a section of the book that his fairy was into, "'-brought out the wolf in a werewolf, so alcohol brought this creature out of his dad-' hey!" Faith whined when Kaneki slammed the book shut after flicking him off the page.

"You're not old enough," was all Kaneki said as he puts the book back in his bag before noticing the specialists. "When did you guys arrive?"

"Not too long ago," Sky responds.

"Oh," Kaneki responds as he gets up before remembering the events from yesterday, "you guys got your shots? You never know what those beavers had."

Sky and Brandon paled at 'beavers', they were really hoping that no one would ever know they were at Alfea.

"What? Beavers?" Stella inquires, perplexed.

"It's nothing, babe," Brandon chuckles, nervously.

"Yeah, kinda an inside joke," Sky supports, weakly.

The rest look at them in suspicion before dropping it since it wasn't really important.

"So are we going to the arena behind the school for the parade?" Bloom inquires.

"Actually, the ceremony will take place inside," Sky informs.

"Inside," Stella huffs, "for once I'd like to spend a day inside with seeing a-"

"Whoa. Stella, you don't really think we'll have a party without a few surprises?" Brandon questions to make her happy. The group walk to the arena though Bloom cuts off to find Professor Avalon. It wasn't long till they reached the arena where Flora spots and falls for Helia was focusing on drawing. The specialists introduce one another before heading down to prepare for the celebration.

Bloom rushes into the arena and spots her friends not too far away so she jogs over to them and sits beside Stella. Soon an announcement was made by Codatorta and Saladin.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Friends of Red Fountain, we have not gathered here today to lament the ruin of our illustrious school although the historic splendour of Red Fountain has been ruined, the skills and spirit of the specialists have remained unshaken."

"The time has come to restore the prestige of Red Fountain by renewing the very foundations of our institution," Saladin lifts his staff which starts glowing and the whole building starts to tremble, sending everyone into a panic. "Please, everyone stay calm. Enjoy the ride."

A newly built Red Fountain levitates into the sky **(1)** before it starts to reassemble itself by removing the ceiling and more seats slide out to accommodate everyone.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, a parade for the new Red Fountain," Codatorta announce, his voice bellowing. A set of specialists riding on dragons were flying about for the air show, entertaining the audience.

 **The ground**

On the ground, the Trix stare up at the floating arena. Soon after, their shadows converged into one being.

"What are you three standing around here for?" Darkar hisses in irritation at their negligence.

"Well, we haven't found the Codex yet, master," Icy explains.

"Fly to the castle. Grackthroat will be there shortly to cause a distraction," Darkar instructs.

"Another shadow monster?" Icy inquires, smirking.

"Not just any shadow monster, my very own pet," Darkar cackles, evilly.

 **Red Fountain**

After multiple fights, a small break was called so Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna were hanging in the garden with their pixies while Musa and Aisha went to grab some drinks, Kaneki had gone with them but Faith saw two girls strolling a few feet away eating chocolate covered waffles which made drool a pool out his mouth as his eyes gleamed in our joy.

"Kenny! Kenny, food!" Faith started to tug at Kaneki's hair strands, begging for those delicious and scrumptious snacks.

"Alright, alright," Kaneki sighed as he held the back of Faith's hoodie with his thumb and forefinger to prevent the pixie from dashing away from him and getting lost in the crowd. Glim flew over to Kaneki and started to babble excitedly which Kaneki took as her wanting to join so he taps Aisha on the shoulder, "I'm taking Glim with me so you don't need to worry."

"That's fine, we'll see you guys later," Aisha responds so he, Faith and Glim head to find food.

"Ooh, ooh! I want that! No, I want the caramel apple! But the snow cones look so good!" Faith exclaims, looking left and right at all the food stalls before him.

"1 candy floss, please," Kaneki deadpans, fed up with Faith's indecisiveness though the pixie wasn't offended in the slightest.

"Yay!" Faith cheers with Glim joining in. The stall owner chuckled at their enthusiasm before handing Kaneki the cone, but before he could seize it, a young girl, probably a year younger than him, crashes into his shoulder so the candy floss falls to the ground much to the dismay of the two pixies.

"No," Faith moans, slumping down while Glim was on the verge of tears and that did not sit well with Kaneki.

"Hey," Kaneki vociferates, his tone dark, this grabs the attention of the girl who bumped into him alongside her friend. "It's common courtesy to apologise when you bump into someone."

"Oh really?" The girl drawls, her emerald green eyes narrowing in annoyance as she looked up at him while she pressed her lips into a tight, thin line. She fully turned around before marching right into Kaneki's face, she kissed her teeth before retorting, "then why don't you get down on your knees and apologise?"

"Haley," her friend whimpers, tugging her friend's sleeve which she shrugs off.

"Are you stupid or what? It's clear you bumped into me so if anyone should be apologising it's you," Kaneki counters, he glared down at her with so much venom it was a miracle she wasn't poisoned just by sight. He could feel his kakugan light up under his eyepatch and his gut screamed to tear her to bits, but that was too extreme considering the situation. "Or did your parents not care to teach you to respect your superiors yet, little girl?" Kaneki spits out, enraging her.

Haley's whole face enflames a deep red, but before she could release her rage, the stall owner intervenes, "It's fine, I'll just give you another one. Free of charge."

"Kenny, free food!" Faith cheers, but his stiff grin and fidgeting fingers revealed otherwise.

"Tch," Kaneki relents, he shoves one hand into his trousers while the other snatches the cone from the stall owner. He throws one last glance at Haley who was still glowering up at him before walking in the opposite direction, Faith and Glim following silently behind. Haley and her friend also head their own way.

Kaneki pulled off small pieces of candy floss and passed them to Faith and Glim who happily scarfed it down.

"Are we meeting up with the others now?" Faith inquires with candy floss all around his mouth even Glim didn't eat as messily as he had and she's a baby.

"Wipe your face," Kaneki scolds, gently, before answering 'yes' to his question. His rage was steadily dissipating as they continued their stroll to meet up with the others but only found Tecna, Musa and Aisha. Tecna informed him that they had returned to the arena to watch the fights so they all went back together.

 **Darkar's Castle**

A bat-like shadow creature flies into the room and hangs upside down from Darkar's outstretched arm. "Kerborg, I have a special task for you," Darkar throws his arm which sends Kerborg flying above 4 illuminating stones on the ground. Wisps of red, orange and black are emitted from the stones which infect Kerborg, slowly transforming him into a hulking monster, "Arise monster within. Grackthroat awakens," Darkar orders.

Kerborg let's out a bellowing roar that quakes the very foundation of the castle before crashing through the wall to the outside and flying towards Red Fountain.

Darkar watches his pet fly to do its purpose with his magic before it switches to Kaneki who tearing pieces of candy floss and passing them to the pixies.

"This will be the perfect opportunity to analyse his strength and magical ability. You best impress me, my King."

 **Red Fountain**

The audience cheered at the top of their lungs as Sky and Riven battled one another. The fight was magnificent as both competitors fought to the best of their ability, but in the end, Sky won by tripping Riven who was not impressed.

"Come on," Sky grins as he holds out his hand to help Riven up, all in good faith.

"I don't need your help," Riven slaps Sky's hand away before abruptly standing up and staring straight into Sky's eyes, his whole posture indicating rage and intimidation. "Must be nice being a prince, you spend your whole life learning from the best," Riven accuses.

"I couldn't have beaten from you if I hadn't put in the work," Sky counters, vehemently. Riven just growls before stomping away. The next fight was to be Brandon vs a senior specialist. However, instead of the senior, a mysterious cloaked figure walks onto the arena, befuddling Brandon, Sky and the audience.

The figure tears off the cloak to reveal Haley, the girl Kaneki argued with earlier. The audience gasps in shock before they start to mutter to themselves, Haley pays them no attention and instead focuses on Brandon who looks exasperated.

"Oh jeez, Haley," Brandon moans, rubbing his head to ease a migraine coming on.

"Fight me," Haley demands, seizing her tonfas from their holders.

"This again? Get outta here, Normie!" The senior, who was Brandon is supposed to fight, hollers at the top of his lungs.

"What? A normie?" Someone mumbles.

"I recognise her!" Another hisses in excitement, "she's Saladin's niece!"

"The one without any powers?"

"Saladin, it appears she is at it again," Codatorta informs, watching how the spectators were slowly beginning to recognise Haley and boo at her. "Should we intervene?"

Saladin appears not to hear as he is fully focused on Haley who is having slurs thrown her way. "Haley," Saladin mutters under his breath, his eyes full of sorrow for his niece.

Haley clenched the handles of her tonfas so tight that engravings on the weapon etched itself onto her skin. Her hands were trembling violently as she tried to hold herself back from attacking the smug prick or lashing out at the malicious crowd.

Kaneki's eyes narrowed in fury as he surveyed the audience that was jeering at the 'normie' girl. Their eyes expressed pure joy as they tried to break her, their screeching laughter echoing as they scorn her existence. Their faces began to morph into obscurity, all that was left were their demons that were now exposed to awaken gaze. Kaneki let out a throaty growl that scares Faith a tiny bit, Faith looks up at Kaneki from his shoulder wondering why his fairy was getting so hot-tempered today. It just isn't like him.

"Poor her," Musa whispers.

"Why are they calling her that?!" Bloom was left aghast.

"Normie's are girls who do not have any magical ability," Tecna informs, unsurprised at what was happening, "it's safe to say that they are not very popular, a lot of people look down upon them."

"But the specialists don't have any magical ability," Bloom points out in horror.

"Yes, but they can become specialists, girls don't get that special treatment. They are not meant to pick up a weapon," Tecna informs.

"That's horrible!"

"That's life, sad but true," Aisha responds, despondent.

"It would have been for the best if she hadn't decided to fight in the arena," Stella hums.

"See? No one wants you here," the senior taunts, relishing the entire scene, "why don't you be a good little girl and wait to clean my spear after the fight? After all, that's all normies can actually to do."

"All I hear is you trying to weasel your way out of a fight," Haley counters, attempting to keep her cool, "if you're too scared to fight me then just say so, stop blowing out hot air."

The senior's face flushed red in rage and clenched his jaw so hard, his teeth gnashed together.

"Ha! Who would be scared of you? I could take you on with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back," the senior spits out, "no one wants to fight against a stupid girl! In fact... which one of you brave men want to fight against this stupid normie?!" The last part was shouted out to the audience who went silent before losing control.

"Get outta here, Normie!"

"You suck!"

"Oh, Haley," her friend mumbles, feeling bad for her best friend. She slides down in her seat so no one would realise she was also a non-magical being.

"See? No wants to fi-"

"I'll fight her," Kaneki exclaims, standing up on his seat with his arm raised high. The Winx gasped while the audience broke out in outrage.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Faith questions.

"You can't fight her. She's a girl!" Stella exclaims, waving her about wildly.

Haley's eyes widen as she recognises Kaneki from earlier. Kaneki makes his way down to the arena, ignoring the stares and whispers being thrown his way. He moved past the senior who sputtered at the unexpectedness of the situation.

"W-What?! But-But... why would you fi-fight a normie?!" The senior yelled in outrage and bewilderment.

"You asked, I volunteered. What's wrong with that?" Kaneki inquires, raising a brow, "she wants a fight, I'll give her a fight. Now, get outta here."

"What's he doing?!" Brandon exclaims as if Kaneki is crazy.

"I don't know," Sky responds, calmer, before turning to Helios who was watching with furrowed brows, he didn't look scared for Haley but there was some worry dancing in his eyes. "Aren't you going to stop him? Haley is your cousin," Sky points out.

Helios sighs before explaining, "If I do intervene, Haley will never forgive me. This will be an opportunity to understand the consequences of what she truly wants."

"Honestly, I didn't think I would see you again," Kaneki comments as he cracks his index finger, "but this is a good thing, you still haven't apologised."

"Pick your weapon," Haley demands, getting into an offensive position. She wince when he cracked his finger, something like that mysterious have been painful but he just smiled at the pain.

"I fight with my hands and legs," Kaneki informs as he too gets into position. A whistle is blown and the two shoot into action.

Kaneki sprints forward at the speed of light which startles Haley who wasn't expecting such speed, she manages to block it out of instinct before countering with her tonfa to his face. Kaneki leaps back to dodge and Haley immediately goes after him, attempting to give him barely any time to formulate his next action but Kaneki is a ghoul, he knows how to fight. Kaneki grabs the ends of both tonfas, pulls them apart before kneeing her hard in the stomach.

"Agh!" Haley chokes and holds her stomach from the pain, but never does she fall to her knees. She looks Kaneki straight in the eye, determination gleaming in her gaze. Kaneki nods before dashing her way, once he was close enough, Haley kicks the ground which sends dust and dirt flying, blinding Kaneki for a few seconds. This allowed Haley to uppercut him, the blow made Kaneki fall back but not only that.

Once the dust settled, the audience saw a black eyepatch in the centre of the two combatants. Kaneki was focusing on the ruined patch on the ground, his hand covering his left eye. He chuckled before pulling his hand down to reveal a closed eye, but underneath he could feel his kakugan raring to go.

"Oh no! Kenny's eyepatch!" Faith gasps.

"It looks fine," Stella comments, bored.

"But he's keeping it closed so there must be something wrong with it," Tenant corrects.

The two continue to fight for the next 15 minutes, both evenly matched though Kaneki had to hide his true strength due to his ghoul nature. Eventually, Kaneki defeated Haley by kicking her hard in the stomach so she couldn't stand.

"Winner!" Someone calls out and the audience breaks out in cheer.

"Woohoo!"

"That was awesome!"

"I knew you could do it, Kaneki!" Carina cheers as she and her friends run down to end of the stand. She starts begging he come up while Jessica and Lola jeer and cuss out Haley. Kaneki watched them for a moment before walking to Haley who was still on her knees, she clenched the dirt as she laments on her lost.

"How could I lose? I've trained so hard," Haley grits out before hitting the ground in anger.

"Losing is normal," Haley looks up to see Kaneki bending down and offering his hand to her, "there's no use in beating yourself up over it, it's what you learn from the loss that defines you. So, are you going to take my hand?"

Haley still stares up at Kaneki before hesitantly lifting her hand and accepting his hand, Kaneki's grip tightened as he yanked her up to her feet.

"You know, you're a great fighter," Kaneki compliments, trying to distract her from the hatred of others, "I just might ask for another spar next time."

'Great fighter? Another spar?' No one has ever said to Haley ever before. It was always 'don't be stupid, you can't learn to fight', 'normies should get lost' and 'all you should learn is how to be a good wife'. The only ones who ever believed in her were her best friend, Celia, her Uncle Saladin and Helia.

"That sounds ni-" a dark shadow overtakes the arena and a shadow creature lets out a bellowing roar as it remains stationary. Grackthroat breathes a huge fireball towards the arena, Kaneki tackles Haley out of the way.

The monster swung its tail at a wall which caused rubble to rain down on the audience who sprang to their feet and attempted to flee while screaming in fear and terror.

"Seriously?" Kaneki spits out once he gets up to his feet and sees the fleeing people, he grits his teeth as he tried to keep his cool but was failing miserably, "most of you are fairies and witches! You can fight so why the hell are you guys running?!" Kaneki immediately transformed and flew into the air to deal with the monster.

Some of them halted in running, realising Kaneki was right. The fairies couldn't just rely on the Winx and the witches couldn't believe that they were just going to rely on fairies to save them. Both sides transformed and began to help in any way they can whether it was rescuing or evacuating the injured or defending against the creature.

"Magic Winx!" The Winx announced as they transformed.

Haley was left frozen at the sight of the hulking beast but snapped out of it when she hears Celia cry for her, "Haley! Help!" Haley whips her head back to see Celia's legs trapped under some rubble, her arm outstretched, begging for Haley.

"Celia!" Haley screeches as she dashes to help her precious best friend.

"Specialists, report to your teams, evacuate the area," Codatorta orders. The fairies and witches started blasting the monster with their powers but find that it was impervious to magic. Eventually, it was realised that the Trix were here so Codatorta and Saladin were informed, the latter ordered that Codatorta and the best guards protect the Codex.

The Winx decided to try another assault with Flora leading with a frontal attack. Unfortunately, before she could attack, the monster spits out a sticky substance that blinds her for a few seconds which allows her to be attacked. Helia saves her at the last minute with his thread-like strings which hold back the monster. When he realises Flora is fine, he releases the monster much to the shock of Bloom and Stella.

"Oh no! He set it free!" Bloom gasps.

"You're a genius, Helia," Stella scoffs with sarcasm dripping from her lips, "why not send a few more monsters while you're at it."

"Stella, for once in your life think!" Kaneki spat out, fed up with Stella's attitude, "how long do you think a human could actually hold back a monstrous beast the size of a castle?! It was a miracle he managed to hold it back at all!"

"Kaneki's right, those ropes might not have had the strength to hold the monster back any longer," Tecna supports much to Stella's ire. While the other specialists deal with the monster, the Winx, Kaneki and the specialists try to come up with a new plan.

"Magic is useless against the monster and the pixies aren't much help either," Bloom tells them.

"So what's the plan?" Riven questions.

"We do what Helia did and use the ropes to rein in the monster," Sky informs them, "for that we'll have to work together and target the exact same spot."

"Okay, you're in charge for now but just wait until I beat you," Riven challenges.

The girls took some steps back, praying a fight wouldn't break out but Sky's reply calmed them, "Very well, that's fair. Come on, let's go."

 **Crypt of Codes**

"Shouldn't we send someone after the Trix?" Codatorta inquires as he, Saladin and the best guards of Red Fountain go downstairs to protect the Codex.

"No need to, they're after the Codex. They'll come to us," Saladin assures, never once realising that Icy was trailing right behind them.

"You're right, the kids will do fine against the monster," Codatorta says, "after all, we taught them everything."

 **Outside**

The specialists all jumped onto their dragons and rode them into the sky to grab the monsters attention. While this happened Tecna used her tecno magic to help position the other specialists around the monster so they could use the ropes to tie it down.

Unfortunately, the monster's strength proved to be too much as the ropes begin to snap so Flora uses Arms of the Earth to summon vines to entrap the monster but those were slowly being torn apart by the monster, one arm was already free and began to slash those on the dragons.

"Oh no! It's breaking free!" Flora gasps, trying to summon more vines but the monster kept slicing them into ribbons.

"Parasite Infection!" Kaneki casts, throwing his hand which released a small dark bug that fuses with Flora's vines which rapidly grow black veins and the vines were as strong as steel, unable to be torn by the monster any longer.

"My plants..!" Flora could them grow stronger but could also feel the corruption. Flora was distracted with her plants, she didn't notice the clawed hand aimed at her until Aisha tackled her out the way.

"Tecna, we could really use a weakness!" Bloom urges, desperate.

"Got it! The weak spot is under its throat!" Tecna exclaims, excitedly.

"Great!" Brandon yelps, "how'd we get to its throat when it is trying to swat us away?!"

"Like this!" Haley hollers as she flips onto the tied arm of the monster before sprinting up the arm, her upper body lowered as to keep balance. She narrowly missed the free arm that tried to claw her off before she reached the shoulder and flips high into the air, activating the blades on her tonfas and plunging them deep into the skull of the monster.

The monster shrieks in agony as it shakes it's head wildly, trying to throw Haley away who was clinging on for dear life.

"There's an opening!" Timmy warns so the specialists all dive towards the monster and strikes it's neck thus vanquishing it. The monster explodes into dust so no one notices the small bat-like creature flying away.

 **Crypt of Codes**

"No one can reach the hidden room without coming through here," Saladin announces.

"Alright guards, take up your positions," Codatorta commands and the guards get into position to properly protect the Codex against the Trix.

"Curses, there are too many of them," Icy hisses in frustration once she realises that there was no way she could take on all of them, she flees the other way.

 **Outside**

"Haley!" Helia exclaims into horror when he sees her unconscious from plummeting to the ground, gradually gaining more speed. Kaneki shoots across and catches her midair before slowly floating down the ground, he kneeled as he gently shook her awake.

Haley's face scrunched up slightly before her eyes flutter open to see Kaneki peering down at her, worry swimming in his eye, the light from the sun illuminating his features. Haley could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks and hear the way her heart was thumping fast in her chest, any faster and it would jump out of her ribcage.

"Haley!" Helia yells as he rushes to the duo, he takes Haley out of Kaneki's arms and into his then examines her for any serious injuries, "are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm fine, Helia," Haley assures patting his chest. Flora, not knowing Haley was Helia's cousin, crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, looking the other way in jealousy.

"Come on, we need to check on the others," Sky informs so everyone went to check up on the injured before meeting back in the gardens. Eventually, Avalon managed to meet up with the fairies and congratulates them for their win against the monster.

Soon, it was time for everyone to return home so the fairies all boarded the ship to get back to Alfea. The girls began to gossip and chat about what happened while Kaneki had fallen asleep beside the window with Faith and Glim also sleeping in his lap. During all this excitement, no one noticed the dull glow from under Kaneki's shirt.

 **Damn, the time it took to finish this and since I was so impatient, some bits may be weird.**

 **(1) I was watching this episode and I saw something very interesting. When the arena starts flying, pause it then look at the building upside down. Does it look like something familiar?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Avalon's Office**

"'-the being's sigil, this is important as the summoning ritual requires a definitive symbol to represent the being or creature as to prevent any crossover. In some cases, certain individuals have more than one symbol or could be combined with multiple objects'. I've read this already," Kaneki growls as he hurls the book across the room with all his strength causing a crack to form on the wall.

Avalon chuckles, unfazed with Kaneki's burst of anger, he picks up the book and brushes off the minuscule pieces of debris. "Now, now, dear boy, I believe the book has done nothing to warrant your anger," Avalon chastises softly before turning to face Kaneki who was slumped over in a chair, face in his hands, "at your age, you should know by now that nothing comes easy, we all need to put in the effort to find the answers we need."

Kaneki huffs at being scolded so he instead redirects the topic to something else, "Didn't you finish grading the papers of the other students who dealt with the monolith? Why'd you call me over?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for waiting," Avalon replies as he looks over his desk, he takes out a piece of paper with some blank spots and places a small rectangular block of metal on the table in front of Kaneki. "You were supposed to do the test with the Winx but it seems Livy had forgotten to inform you which is why I called you over. I need to canvass your magic and skills," Avalon informs before explaining some more.

"Doesn't me knowing about the test kindly defeat the purpose of an evaluation?" Kaneki challenges, the corners of his lips twitching upwards as he tries to fight the smirk off his face.

"Very much so, but is imperative that I examine you abilities myself so that I know what to do to help you achieve your full potential. Now, I requested that Faragonda not tell me what each of your powers are so I have no idea what you control," Avalon then points to the metal block, "this is the exact same alloy that Faragonda created for the other students, it won't break so easily even if you continuously fire at it so please, show me what you've got."

Kaneki blinks a couple of times before slowly lifting his finger and casts a small Chaos Bomb which had no effect on the block.

"I know you can do better than that Kaneki," Avalon remarks, "or is it that your magic isn't strong enough?"

Something snapped in Kaneki's mind.

"Like hell I'm weak!" Kaneki bellows, baring his teeth as if he were a wild beast before summoning a large sphere of destructive energy and hurling it at the miniature monument. Unfortunately, due to the destructive force of it, the blast was powerful deafening and could be heard almost everywhere in the school. A huge cloud of dust was jam-packed into the room which meant that Kaneki and Avalon were coughing and hacking as they stumbled blindly to find a way out. Avalon managed to locate the window and swung it open, his upper body hanging out as he heaved for fresh air. Soon the dust settled and the two gained the perception of the room.

"Sorry... about that... professor," Kaneki spluttered, coughing into his hand as he saw the destruction he caused. The room was in complete disarray, there were burn marks on the ceiling and walls, his desk overturned and the papers on top were scattered all around the floor, some papers had parts or all of it disintegrated.

"Don't worry about those papers, they weren't really important," Avalon assures as he picks up the papers that were mostly intact, Kaneki helping. "The student's evaluations have been locked securely in the drawer of my desk. Nothing will harm it." True enough while the desk had been overturned. there were no scorch marks or any other signs of damage.

The two continue cleaning up until Avalon spotted the metallic shards dispersed near the desk and his face brightens in glee, "I can't believe it! You destroyed the block in one attack!"

"Is that good?" Kaneki questions, caressing his aching wrist. There was an unusual burning sensation flaring in his veins. Truth be told, it felt kinda good releasing that destructive energy blast.

"It's amazing," Avalon assures, nodding his head enthusiastically. "All the other students were nowhere near in shattering the monolith, well, except for Bloom. The stone was created so that no one would be able to break it but the raw magical ability you have... amazing. You truly are the fairy of destruction."

Kaneki continued to listen as Avalon marvelled over the shattered ceramic and his powers. Kaneki had mixed emotions about the last part of Avalon's sentence. A part of him is troubled that his magic powers are focused on destruction, but another part of him relished the strength, power and fear that came along with it.

Neither had noticed the figure behind the door who had been spying on for a while. "Fairy of destruction," the figure ponders before slinking away, intending to do some research and inform her friends about this revelation.

"-but your powers just don't focus on destruction, it also includes aspects of rebirth. Your powers represent the pinnacle point of death and life. It complements yet counters from Bloom's Dragon's Flame."

Kaneki couldn't help but puff his chest in pride at that. He read that the Dragon's Fire was the most powerful magic as it started the whole Magic Dimension. It is the very essence of life and power. To think, he's already so powerful.

Kaneki unconsciously caressed the tear of blood so lovingly as if it were his child. The thought of power was quite tantalising. To be the best, unrivalled and unparalleled, to have society grovelling at his feet as he stood above them as their God.

Wait, what?

Kaneki slapped both cheeks and shook his head to rid of the impure and unnatural thoughts he was having. Since when was he into subjugation? He wanted to be strong so he could protect his precious people, not to be a tyrant. These thoughts were happening more often. His temper grew as well. Maybe he should drop by the infirmary and be check by Ofelia... Nah, knowing himself he's probably just overreacting.

"Kaneki, are you alright?" Avalon inquires, brows scrunched in worry at Kaneki's strange actions. Avalon notes that the teen has not been himself lately, "You seem to be distracted nowadays. I have noticed that some of the Winx are being quite hostile to you. Is that problematic?"

"No. Not really," Kaneki replies, not really caring. "Tecna's just suspicious of me, not without reason though. I'm pretty sure Musa's hostility towards me is due to jealousy over not being picked for the mission and Stella is just annoyed at the comments I throw in her direction."

"Hmm," Avalon strokes his chin as he reflects the information given. "I see."

"It doesn't really matter. I'm not here to make friends."

"Really? I suppose everyone has their own social group. You just prefer to talk to certain students," Avalon notes. "But in response that leaves you more vulnerable."

"What?" Kaneki wonders if his ears deceived him.

"Nothing my dear boy. Why don't you head back to your room and practice some of your spells? You do need the experience."

"Yes professor," Kaneki responds as he heads back to his room. He borrowed some books from the library so he could develop more spells and techniques of his own. Afterwards, he could spend some quality time with Faith. Kaneki notes that he's been leaving his personal pixie on his own quite a lot and it was really having a toll on Faith so Kaneki figured he'd make it up to the little guy.

After all, rabbits die of loneliness.

Faith wasn't in their bedroom like when he first left but Kaneki figured he'd be hanging out with the other pixies and would retrieve him after he finished with his studies.

The next few hours were extremely productive in Kaneki's quest to become more powerful. He managed to develop a few new spells such as Mirror Barrier, Death's Door, Black Bolt and Noble Heart.

Now that he was finished he could hang out with Faith but first, he needs to head to the kitchen. Knowing Faith, the little pixie is most likely pouty from being left alone.

 **Aisha's Room**

Immediately, Kaneki heads to Aisha's room and knocks on the door, true enough, Faith was there playing with the other pixies.

"Hey Kaneki," Aisha greets, happily.

"Evening Aisha," Kaneki replies before asking if he could come in which Aisha allows. The other pixies were ecstatic upon seeing him but Faith simply crossed his arms and turned away from Kaneki.

"Humph."

"Seems like he's really mad at you. Are you going to be okay?" Aisha inquires. She's never ever seen Faith exhibit such behaviour before and there's the fact that he practically worships Kaneki.

Kaneki smirks before putting his hand to the side of his mouth and whispering, "Don't worry. I have a sure-fire plan for him to forgive me. Watch and learn. Oh, Faith."

"I'm still mad at you," Faith asserts, his head held high.

"You are, huh?" Kaneki's grin grew wider before taking out a small clear bag out of his pocket, inside was a cookie. "Well, I guess I just have to give this freshly baked _chocolate_ chip cookie I just made to Aisha." Faith froze, he tried to glance back without actually moving his head but that proved to be troublesome. "What a shame but if you're still mad at me then there's no point in letting it go to waste."

Aisha knew what Kaneki was doing and the effect it had on Faith so played along. "Why thank you, Kaneki. I'm sure it'll be absolutely delicious," Aisha says as she slowly yet loudly opens the packet. Faith is left appalled so lunges forward at the speed of light and bear hugs her hand before the cookie could go into her mouth.

"Noooo!" Faith cries/whines, large tears drops falling comically.

Both Kaneki and Aisha roll their eyes at his usual outburst, he always overreacts.

"Don't worry Faith, I'm not gonna eat it," Aisha hands him the cookie which he immediately starts chomping on.

"Flanth oo," with his cheeks stuffed, Faith resembled a chipmunk. The other pixies giggled at his appearance and started teasing him.

"So do you forgive me?"

"Hmm," Faith appears to think this over before flying over to Kaneki's shoulder and nuzzling into his cheek. "You're forgiven. Now let's party!"

"Party?"

"Can we join?" Chatta demands, excitedly.

"Sorry but it's bonding time for Faith and me," Kaneki explains. The other pixies all slumped down at that but perked when Aisha said they could do something else together. Kaneki and Faith said their goodbyes before heading out.

"So what are we going to do Kenny?" Faith inquires curiously. He was flying backwards with his hands behind his head.

"I figured we'd go by the lake, skip some stones and stargaze."

"Ooh, how romantic," Faith teases.

"You know what? I probably still have some homework left, why don't we reschedule our outing?" Kaneki retorts. Hiding away his grin as he expected Faith's next action.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Faith chants for forgiveness into Kaneki's shoulder effectively soaking his shirt.

Kaneki gently pats Faith's back with his finger. "Relax, I'm just joking."

Faith instantly stops sobbing and remarks, "You can joke?"

Kaneki stops at that comment and stares at Faith incredulously, "You really want me to cancel our outing, don't you?"

"Nope," Faith yelps, rapidly shaking his head so he appeared as a blur. Kaneki chuckles as they continued to the lake.

 **Night Fall**

"-she spent the next 15 years as a bear before being sent up into the sky, along with her son, and lived as constellations," Kaneki finishes his explanation of Ursa Major and Ursa Minor.

"Wow, you know so much," Faith notes. Both were laying down on the grass near the lake, staring up at the night sky and searching for constellations. The two stayed silent until Faith spoke up once again, his tone and demeanour shifting into unusual seriousness, "Hey Kenny? Are you ever going to tell me what you've been hiding?"

"What?" Kaneki never expected such a thing from Faith. The pixie always seemed to be in a happy go lucky manner.

"You're hiding things from me and acting suspiciously," Faith states, still looking up at the sky with a frown plastered on his face, "you're researching strange topics, you keep getting angry at everyone for the smallest of reasons and you keep a strange suit and mask locked up in the back of your wardrobe."

Kaneki's eyes widened exponentially at Faith's deduction. He shot up and was going to assure his reasoning. However, true to Faith's second point, Kaneki lost his cool.

"You went through my stuff?" Kaneki accused and Faith flinched at the cold response.

"I-I-I did-didn't mean to," Faith stammers, attempting to explain himself. "It was-was an acc-accident. I fou-found it by-by chance."

"'By chance'? As if. You were snooping weren't you?" Faith was unable to answer as he was left a stuttering mess. "Forget it. If you don't trust me then that's fine. Go find a new better fairy." Kaneki gets up and starts walking away from Faith who tried to chase after him.

"But Kenny..!" Faith exclaims.

"I don't need someone treating me like a criminal," Kaneki glared back at Faith who recoils at the hatred in his eyes.

"...Kenny..." Faith whimpers as he watched Kaneki walk away from, his heart breaking with every step his fairy took. Once Kaneki was out of sight, Faith let himself plunge to the ground.

He curled up on the ground, sobbing all by himself.

 **Poor Faith. He's a mixture of Kaneki and Hide's. He has Hide's happy personality but Kaneki's insecurities.**

 **Sorry for the lateness, but I have so much writer's block. I'm stuck with all my stories.**

 **In order for my story to make sense in certain parts, I had to add this chapter. Truth be told, I'm lost. Don't know what I'm doing. But I still plan on continuing.**


	11. Author's Note

Basically the next chapter is currently over 8,500 words and is nowhere near being finished so here's my question.

Will you guys like it if I post the next chapter as half an episode or do you prefer a whole episode in one chapter?


	12. Chapter 11

**Over 10,000 words.**

 **Kaneki's Room**

Kaneki woke up with a start, he heaved heavily before looking around the room then down at himself. He was in bed.

Kaneki frowned, 'That's strange. When did I go to bed?' The last thing he remembered was finishing up practising his spells before going to find Faith. Speaking of Faith... where is he?

"Faith?" Kaneki called out before heading to the basket that was Faith's bed and finds it empty. "Did he leave without me?" Kaneki guessed but knew that wasn't the case, Faith would never get up before him and certainly wouldn't go off on his own even to hang out with Aisha or the other pixies, he would wait until his fairy would wake up to get permission.

Kaneki glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:35, usually, he would wake up around 6 or 7. Kaneki narrowed his eyes in suspicion, he can't remember what happened last night, he woke up later than usual and his head is throbbing slightly.

"Did I get wasted?"

Nah, that was impossible. This is a place of education, the teachers would never bring alcoholic drinks here. Plus, he has a headache, not a hangover.

Kaneki figured that Faith was with Aisha or the Winx so he got dressed and headed to the cafeteria.

Cafeteria

"Tecna, not this again," Aisha sighs in exasperation, she rubs her forehead as she prepares herself for the onslaught.

"I heard it from Professor Avalon, Kaneki is the fairy of destruction," Tecna tells them fervently.

"Why would Professor Avalon just tell you that?" Bloom inquires.

"Well, he didn't really tell me, rather I kinda overheard him and Kaneki in his office," Tecna admits hesitantly.

"You were spying," Flora realises, shocked that Tecna would resort to that.

"I had to," Tecna retorts, trying to defend her actions. "We know nothing about him and from the moment he came here he's been suspicious. He says he's from Earth but never has there ever been an earth fairy in centuries especially one that has entered the Magic Dimension. He always keeps to himself and rarely hangs out with anyone. He has special access to places that students aren't supposed to go."

"Tecna is making some valid points. We shouldn't just trust him without getting facts straight," Musa comes to Tecna's aid.

Aisha rolls her eyes and huffs before spitting out a retort, "You're just siding with Tecna because you're still jealous that Kaneki was picked over you for the pixie rescue mission."

Musa's face inflamed with rage at the accusation thrown even though she knew it to be true. She pushed herself out of her seat and got right into her face.

"Please don't fight," Lockette pleads, flying between the two as she attempts to appease them.

"I know how we can settle this," Flora interjects before she turns her head to the rest of the pixies who were messing about on the table. "Pixies, you spent the night at Kaneki's room while we were at the party. What do you think about him?"

The Pixies stopped what they were doing once the attention was on them. Chatta floated to Flora and cheered, "He's super cool!"

"He was so nice while we were playing cards," Lockette adds.

"And sweet and handsome," Amore sighs dreamily.

"He may be a little asocial and awkward but that doesn't mean he's malware to us or others," Digit points out. "Plus, his RAM is quite broad as well."

"Yeah, he guessed all of my cosplays correctly!" Zing announces, squealing. "He even said it was endearing." Zing was especially happy at that comment since some of the Pixies found her cosplaying a little strange.

Piff and Glim were babbling excitedly, showing their approval of Kaneki.

"See?" Aisha throws them a smug look.

"Okay, fine," Stella relents before stabbing the last of her eggs with her fork and gulping them down in one go. She made a noise at the back of her throat to express her enjoyment of her breakfast then notices that her plate is clean. Stella responds to this by banging the table with her knife and fork and complaining, "I can't believe it. They never give us enough food around here. My breakfast is already gone but I'm still hungry."

"Really Stella?" Musa rolls her eyes, irritated at the blonde who switched vital topics like they weren't worth anything. She never takes anything seriously.

"What? I'm hungry," Stella retorts with as much ire as Musa before glancing at Tecna who was immersed with a book instead of her tray full of food then stealthily began to pull her tray towards herself. Unfortunately, Tecna already predicted Stella's action and pulled it back without ever tearing her eyes from the pages.

"Come on Tecna. Please," Stella whined.

"Alright," Tecna acquiesce knowing from experience that Stella will not give up. Stella beams then grab at the apple only for her hand to go right through it. She gasps before poking at it which makes it multiply, "okay if this is a joke, I'm not appreciating it."

"Look at the bright side, things are finally stacking up in your favour," Amaryl teases.

"Very funny(!)" Stella snaps before turning to Tecna who still had her head in her book. "Tecna, is this you?"

"Relax lassie," Wizgiz intervenes, he was holding up a small metallic box painted gold yet still looked ancient, "you've been the subject of an experiment. The apples fool the eyes of the fairy of light. Clearly, my work is important however practice makes perfect. Enjoy your breakfast, me lassies." Wizgiz waves his students goodbye as he leaves to test his invention elsewhere.

Stella took that as her queue to stuff her cheeks with the remains of Tecna's breakfast. She slumped back down in her seat, depressed, once she was finished, "Ah, this is the worst day ever. My hair is frizzy, breakfast just disappeared and we've got 7 hours of class ahead of us. Nothing can cheer me up now." At that moment, flowers bloomed in front of every girl.

"Good morning," Avalon greets with the girls replying enthusiastically. "I hope the flowers got your day off to a chilly start."

"How thoughtful. Thank you, professor. Purple is my favourite colour," Bloom tells him.

"Yes, it's mine too," Flora adds.

Avalon smiles as he walks closer to Bloom, he then places a hand on her shoulder. "Last night you had a dream that touched your heart," Avalon hypothesised.

"Professor it was about my parents. I'd like to know what happened to them. Will you help me?" Bloom requests hopeful.

"Certainly. Meet me in my office after class "

"I think this is the best day ever," Stella sighs dreamily.

"I won't have any trouble listening to him all year," Musa adds just as enamoured.

"Wait, didn't you say he had angel wings?" Tecna questions in cynicism.

"I'm sure he did but they're not there," Digit adds.

"Oh, will you just stop it? You're spoiling everything," Stella grumbles which irritates Tecna.

"I think we'd better find out what happened to those wings," Tecna reports.

"Maybe he just keeps them hidden," Flora suggests, "I mean there's no reason for him to use them now and there's also the fact that we don't get out our wings unless transformed."

"She does have a point," Digit concurs.

"Alright fine," Tecna concedes, "but that doesn't mean Kaneki's cleared yet. He's still suspicious."

"Speak of the devil," Musa interjects and the Winx turn to see Kaneki strolling in with a tray in his grip, his worried gaze kept darting around the cafeteria until it landed on their table. He visibly relaxed then sauntered to them, slamming his tray on the table.

"Is Faith with you?" He immediately inquires though it sounded more like a demand.

"What are you talking about? You picked him up from my room last night," Aisha reminds frowning in confusion.

"I did?" Kaneki questions slowly before memories of last night flashed through his mind especially his outburst. "Faith!" Kaneki sprinted the hell out of there leaving the girls in the dust, confused and disorientated.

"What the heck?" Stella yelps.

"I don't like this," Aisha mutters before turning to the pixies who were staring at Kaneki's retreating back. "Pixies could you chase after Kaneki and find Faith?"

"Yeah," Chatta agrees wholeheartedly as they all, except Digit, fly after Kaneki.

"What was that about?" Musa questions.

"Hmm?" Tecna scrutinised the tray Kaneki left behind, more specifically the unusual fruit she's never seen before. Tecna takes her compact computer and scans it though nothing comes up. "That's strange. My computer doesn't recognise this type of fruit at all, it's like it doesn't exist at all."

"It looks like a blue peach," Bloom comments examining the fuzzy fruit.

"Who cares? More free food for me," Stella snatches it out of the tray then takes a huge bite out of one before spitting it out. "Bluergh! Yuck! That's disgusting!" Stella gulps down her water to rid of the disgusting taste.

"Ew, Stella," Amaryl groans slowly moving away at what Stella spat back out.

"How could that guy eat this?! It tastes like rotten eggs mixed with expired milk!" Stella exclaimed still gagging.

"How would you know what that taste like?" Aisha inquires raising a brow.

"Is it really that bad?" Flora wonders as she examines the fruit, "it feels really healthy."

"Give it here," Tecna requests before taking a small bite out of it. Tecna had more grace in her reaction, she slapped her hand over her mouth and spits it out onto a napkin. "Ugh, it tastes like chemicals," Tecna finally says after the taste finally subsided from her tongue.

"There's nothing about this fruit in my data bank either," Digit informs with her own mini laptop out.

"Digit and I need to study where this came from and what it is," Tecna states getting up from her seat after wrapping a couple of the strange fruit in a napkin and placing them carefully in her bag.

 **Outside Alfea**

"Haley, why are we heading to Alfea?" Celia shouts over the roar of the motorcycle, she was right behind Haley, holding tightly onto her waist in fear she would fall off.

"I told you this morning, I want to thank that jerk-face for saving me," Haley replies gripping the handles a little tighter.

"Okay, the first thing about expressing gratitude is to not call the person you're thanking a jerk-face," Celia chastised before yelping when Haley drives through another muddy puddle, "and second, where did you get this bike? It doesn't look like the ones from our school and you really seem to love destroying it."

Haley couldn't help but smirk at that astute observation, "Don't worry about the bike. Uncle Saladin won't mind." Mostly because that prick senior that insulted her during the opening will be the one to get in trouble for not locking up his bike properly.

"Your uncle lets you off with way too much," Celia sighs use to Haley's childish acts of revenge. Haley doesn't reply but instead speeds up when she sees Alfea in the horizon. She parked in the Central Courtyard and made sure the bike was secured in the bike trail. Even though the bike belongs to that prick and nothing would her happier than smashing it into pieces, it's her and Celia's only ride out.

"Wow, this is Alfea?" Celia marvels examining the beautifully large building before focusing on the students.

"They're lucky, no uniform," Haley kisses her teeth in annoyance.

"Come on our uniforms aren't that bad," Celia counters smoothing out the skirt of her dress. Their school uniform was an expensive blue skirt that went over their stomach with suspenders, underneath was a white short sleeve button up shirt with a red bow and a darker blue cardigan.

"Oh please since when is it necessary to have skirts so short you don't even need to bend down to give out a panty shot?" Haley challenges and Celia couldn't refute since she did have a point. Haley objectified to the uniform so much that the teachers got fed up and let her and the students wear whatever they wanted though they were still forced to wear the uniforms when going out on school events or if certain people were visiting the college.

"So how are you going to find that guy? This place is huge," Celia wonders.

"He's the only guy on campus," Haley counters. "Can't be that hard. Anyway, you have fun but not too much you're chubby enough as it is," Haley teases before strolling off in one direction. Celia yells at Haley for that comment before slumping her shoulders and walking in the opposite direction.

She watched the other fairies and wondered if this was the life she would have experienced if she actually had powers. Then again, if she hadn't been discovered as a normie then she never would have met Haley and she treasures her friendship with the hard-headed girl who's never afraid to speak her mind.

Unfortunately, Celia wasn't looking where she was going and crashed into another student.

"Watch where you're going!" Carina snaps shoving Celia away from her, "you could have scratched my designer purse. It cost more than what your parents will earn in a lifetime."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Celia apologised instantly due to her timid nature and naturally being a total pushover.

"Is that all you can say, tubby?" Lola jeers.

"I-I-I already apologised. What else is there for me to say?" Celia was absolutely stumped.

If possible that just got them angrier, Jessica raises her hand intending to slap Celia when something seizes her wrist and yanks it behind her back, "Ow!"

"Come on it is a little harsh to slap someone when all they did was bump into you," another girl chastised, she had short dark blue hair and orange eyes.

"Whatever," Jessica replies rolling her eyes before yanking her wrist back and whipping her hair into her face as she sauntered away in the opposite direction with her friends following.

"Are you alright?" The girl inquires her eyes scanning Celia for any other injuries.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm f-fine," Celia stuttered, her cheeks dusted a light rose pink. She could feel her body temperature rise even though the weather hadn't changed.

"My name is Janice."

 **With Haley**

"If I was that jerk-face where would I be?" Haley hummed in thought as she tried to search for Kaneki which was unsuccessful. She had made it into the garden where she bumped into Faragonda, Flora and Tecna, the latter two helping Faragonda carry some books.

"Why, aren't you Saladin's niece?" Faragonda questions kindly, "whatever are you doing here?"

Haley immediately straightens her back and switches to a respectful tone, "I was hoping to visit one of your students today but I can't seem to find him."

"Well, I have no idea where Ken could be. Girls, do you have any idea?" Faragonda inquires turning to Flora and Tecna.

"We saw him at breakfast but he ran off," Tecna informs.

"Faith wasn't with him at the time," Flora adds worried, "Kaneki seemed quite worried."

Faragonda furrowed her brow in concern then handed the books she was holding to Haley, "Faith disappeared? How awful. I'll use my magic to find to him." A green glow materialised in Faragonda's hand then dissipated as soon as it appeared, "Faith has hidden inside a tree near the lake."

"Why would he be there?" Flora chewed on her bottom lip.

"Thank you," Haley bows her head before handing back the books and running to the lake. She figured if she finds his pet pixie then he could lead her to that prick.

"Girls, why didn't you tell me earlier about Faith being missing?" Faragonda chastised disappointed in them.

"We didn't think of it as a big deal. We haven't heard anything from Lord Darkar recently," Flora answers.

"Do not assume the enemy has retreated due to lack of activity," Avalon informs as he strolls closer to the trio, "rather your guard should be up until you know there is no danger."

"Good morning Professor Avalon," Faragonda greets cheerfully.

"Morning Faragonda," Avalon replied with just as much gaiety. "I assume from your earlier conversation that it is unlikely for Kaneki to attend my lesson. Please tell him to come to my office for a catch-up lesson, it won't do any good if he falls behind though I doubt that is possible with his intelligence." Avalon holds up his hand to signal goodbye as he turned around but was stopped by Flora.

"Excuse me, Professor Avalon," Flora calls out hesitantly, her arm outstretched, "um, you see, Bloom and Stella told us that you had angel wings when you saved them and, er-"

"-and you're wondering where they currently are?" Avalon finishes, the corners of his lips twitching upwards as he tries to hide his smile. "It's no trouble, I use my wings when I need to such as if I'm being chased or if I need to get to another location quickly."

"I see, that makes sense," Tecna admits her suspicions of him clearing slightly though not completely.

"If that is all I will take my leave, see you at class girls," Avalon walks past them intending to head to his classroom.

 **In the Library**

Tecna headed to the library straight after class with Avalon to study the foreign fruit that Kaneki had. She scanned it with her compactor before plugging it into the school computer, inside of the computer was Digit who was zooming through different web pages. "Come on Digit, do you have anything?" Tecna urges tapping her foot hastily against the floor.

"I can't get past this firewall," Digit huffed in irritation, "it's difficult to decipher on my own. Whoever put it there really doesn't want this fruit to be known."

"Let me help," Tecna offers as she begins to type furiously to assist in breaking down the firewall without alerting the faculty. Tecna grinned once she bypassed the firewall before it quickly turns to a frown when she began to read the forbidden material. "The fruit is known as 'Rc Mediator' is an artificial plant that was created during the 9th century. The Earth fairies made it a peace offering for the race that fought against the human. The war between them was known as 'The War of the Beasts' due to both sides displaying the very worst of their humanity. However, due to the extinction of the race, the farming of the Rc Mediator was halted."

Tecna would have carried on reading except a warning notification popped up onto the screen, 'Intruder Alert. Tracking Down Location'.

"Oh no!" Tecna gasps as she yanks out her compactor before smashing the keys furiously as she tried to ensure she wouldn't be found out with Digit assisting her. Luckily, they were able to hide their trail with their high-level skills thus dodging a bullet. Tecna couldn't imagine the amount of trouble she would be in if the teachers, especially Faragonda, had realised that she hacked into restricted files.

"I think we should leave before anyone sees us here," Tecna cautions her eyes darting left and right to see if anyone was watching her.

"Tecna wait," Digit intervenes flying in front of her face. "While you were reading those files I decided to do my own research and I found a book depicting a creature of destruction. It was super old so I couldn't translate it but it should be here in the library."

"Then let's find it, quickly," Tecna urges as she struggles not to rush out of her chair since she's trying not to gather unnecessary attention. She found the book then heads to her bedroom that she shares with Musa.

"Anthropomorphic Winged Monsters by Serius Facetus," Tecna flips to the first page of tears book and begins to read aloud. "Wow, vampires, angels, winged humans."

"There!" Digit pointed to a certain page with a large bold title, 'Creature of Destruction'.

"The creature of destruction will appear from the illuminating void. He will perceive that which is hidden... and mirrors himself as those around him. When the three sacred planets align their power will extend throughout the universe and will usher in an age of doom and destruction."

"That sounds like a prophecy," Digit points out.

"Which planets are we talking about?" Tecna thought hard but astrology is not her area of expertise.

"Isn't there more?" Digit questions as she lands on the page, she saw that the paragraph continued. "The creature of destruction is lethal with a kill-rate of 99%. Eyewitnesses have described the creature having blood red eyes and a white mane. According to legend, when disguised, the creature appears to be kind which he uses to lure his victims though he finds it difficult to maintain this facade over a long period of time."

"Kaneki has been slightly colder than when we first met him and he has white hair," Tecna starts to connect the dots, "'mirrors himself as those around him' it is strange that a male fairy suddenly pops up when they are so rare and he says he's from Earth when there aren't any fairies, that's definitely suspicious."

"What about the blood red eyes? Kaneki's eyes are grey," Digit reminds.

"But he keeps one eye hidden underneath the eyepatch," Tecna retorts, her voice beginning to increase in volume, "and let's not forget when he almost killed Professor Avalon after the stone test! Kaneki has to be the creature of destruction! He has to be! It all makes sense! We need to find out about those planets."

"Who would be able to help us though?" Digit inquires.

"Professor Griffin," Tecna replies, "I'll call Timmy for a ride later but first we need to inform the others."

 **With Kaneki**

"Come on Faith where are you?" Kaneki mutters under his breath in urgency, he was sprinting past the tree. He spent the first hour searching the campus for Faith until he remembered that they were at the lake last night. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Bits and pieces of his memories were gradually returning to him, he couldn't believe he snapped at Faith like that. He continued sprinting through the forest until he crashed into someone else.

"Ow!" Haley crashed to the ground while Kaneki was still standing. "What the heck is your problem?" Haley snaps as she pushes herself back to her feet and gets into his face.

Kaneki kissed his teeth in annoyance and places his hands on his hips as he stares her down, "Listen I don't have time to play with a little girl so get lost."

"Excuse me?" Haley scoffs in disbelief, "I'm not going to let you talk to me like that. I came here to thank you for saving me you dunce so the least you can do is shut up and listen."

"You express gratitude by insulting the person you're thanking?" Kaneki retorts.

"Yes," Haley looked pretty proud of her response.

"I don't time for this," Kaneki rolls his eyes as he steps around her.

"I know where your pet pixie is, blockhead," Haley taunts, an evil, haughty grin on her face.

That made Kaneki stop in his track before slowly turning around to face her, "You're lying," Kaneki states deadpan with a brow raised.

"No I'm not," Haley counters the grin still spread on her face. She began to inspect her nails languidly before shrugging her shoulders, "I might tell you where he is if you get down on your knees and kiss my boots."

"Hehe," Kaneki chuckles as he shakes his head which was focused on the ground. Haley uncrossed her arms wondering why he was laughing, she got her answer immediately. Kaneki snatched the back of her shirt then dragged her towards the direction of the lake, Haley found it difficult to break from his grasp. He stopped right in front of the water then spoke in a low growl, "if you don't tell me what you know then don't expect to survive."

"Alright, fine, ow! He's hiding in a tree near here," Haley replies struggling to free herself. "Can you let me go now?"

Kaneki watched her for a second before releasing his grip on her, "Which tree is he in?"

"That one... I think," Haley adds as an afterthought.

Kaneki sighs before climbing up the tree with Haley following behind though he was unaware of that. "Faith?" Kaneki calls out though receives no answer before noticing a hole in the tree. He had a gut feeling that Faith would be in there and he was.

Faith was curled up into a ball with his back towards the opening, he appeared smaller than his usual size if possible. When Kaneki called out to him once more, he flinched before looking back, "Kenny?" His eyes were red and swollen as if he had been crying for a long period of time, that caused Kaneki's heart to sink.

"Faith, didn't you hear me calling for you?" Kaneki inquires softly.

"... No..." Faith mumbles but Kaneki knew he was lying by the pause before answering.

"I'm sorry Faith, I never should have snapped at you like that. I don't know what's wrong with me, I get angry for no reason at the most random of times but that shouldn't excuse the fact that I hurt you. If you don't want to forgive me then you don't have to. Just say the word and I'll leave you with Aisha until you can return to Pixie Village."

"What a load of bull!" Haley snaps as she manages to climb right beside Kaneki. She rolled her eyes and her lips were pressed tightly together at this sappy apology before harshly poking Kaneki in the chest with her index finger, "'If you don't want to forgive me then you don't have to'? 'You can return to Pixie Village'? You make it sound like you want to get rid of him!"

"Excuse me?" Kaneki seethed, his anger slowly beginning to rise.

"No. Shut up and let me talk," Haley intervenes gesturing for him to be silent with her finger. "You drove him away because of your temper and when you have the opportunity to take him back, you refuse. You need to be selfish, you stupid prick! Say something like 'Faith, I know I hurt your feelings with my insensitive words but that was because I'm a lonely, selfish a** with no friends and-"

"Will you get to the point?" Kaneki spits out.

"Sheesh. OK... 'I will not leave until you forgive me. If you don't forgive me then I will kidnap you in the middle of the night and lock you up in a secret basement where you'll never see the light of day again and we'll be together forever without anyone disturbing us'," Haley's voice turned dark and ominous near the end which caused Kaneki to whack her over the head. "Ow!"

"'Lock him up in a secret basement'? Are you trying to scare him or what?" Kaneki hisses and before long a full-blown argument erupts between the two until it was interrupted by a small giggle. They look to see Faith with both hands clamped over his mouth, his whole face red from holding in his laughter.

"She kinda has a point," Faith finally admits once he calms down. "Your apology is kinda lame. You're saying what you think I want to hear but not what I actually need to hear."

"Alright, fine. It was lame. I'm lame," Kaneki admits, shaking his head actually he prepares himself for a proper apology, "I do regret my actions Faith and the only reason why I offered you to go home is that I believe you deserve better than me. I don't know why you chose me, I'm nobody special. I'm a loser, have been all my life. Nobody wanted me when my mum died so I got saddled on my aunt and she started to resent me. Kids at school made fun of me because I was a nerd, I only had one friend to help me through all that though. Even now, when I'm stronger and more confident than before, I'm weak. I can't protect anyone, I've seen my friends and precious ones being killed unjustifiably without me being able to do a single thing. I just can't fathom how a bright, lively little guy like you could be bonded to a gloomy weakling like me."

Faith could see the loneliness within Kaneki's forlorn eye, Kaneki knew only grief and despair and that didn't sit well with Faith. He was the pixie of hope, what does that say about him when he can't even bring hope to his own bonded fairy?

"That's why I'm here, Kenny," Faith assures softly floating right in front of Kaneki's face. "It's not just my job as your pixie to inspire hope within you, I want to do it as your friend. We've known each other for a while now and I believe that you're strong enough to protect your friends. I know you are a kind person despite your demeanour, I know you keep to yourself because you're afraid of being hurt, I know you build walls to shelter yourself from the pain of reality. This is why I idolise you so much. You're strong Kenny," Faith assures before lightly kissing Kaneki on the cheek.

All of a sudden a black neon light outlines Kaneki's form before a metal buckle of a snake-shaped like an infinity symbol eating its own tail appeared on his belt, it stayed for a few seconds before promptly disappearing.

The trio stayed in silence wondering what the heck just happened.

"Wow, one small kiss from your pixie and you get a ha-agh!" Kaneki, fed up, just flat out shoves her off the branch sending her crashing through branches to the ground.

"Kenny!" Faith gasps in horror.

"Couple more seconds," Kaneki requests, a smug smirk on his face obviously relishing Haley's screams.

"-aaggggghhhh-oof!" At the last minute, Kaneki summoned a Chaos Tendril to grab Haley's foot just before she could be flattened into a pancake. Kaneki climbed down with Faith following, he noticed that there were red fragments scattered around the tree they climbed. He ignored Haley's yelling in favour of inspecting the shards, he lifts up a single one and examines it closely.

"What are you looking at?" Haley huffs when she realised that Kaneki wasn't paying attention to her before bending down at the knees to see what he was holding. "A shard?" Haley questions befuddled.

"Not just any shard," Kaneki reveals as takes out a broken necklace with a shattered vermillion gem. "It came from this but why did it crack?"

"Is that something strange?"

"Yeah, it was fine earlier, I did nothing to warrant it's shattering yet here it is, in pieces," Kaneki replies. He gathered the rest of the shards and wrapped it up in a tissue before pocketing it safely, he figured that he would find out later when he had time. Kaneki requested that they both headed back to Alfea and Faith was explaining what that light and buckle was through the whole walk.

 **Outside the Auditorium**

The Winx were currently waiting outside the auditorium for their teacher to arrive and start the lesson as we're the other students. They were chatting with one another until they heard a shout.

"I still can't believe you pushed me out the tree!" Haley grumbled as she stomps after Kaneki who appears not to be paying attention to her.

"You deserved it," Kaneki retorts.

"Hey, you found Faith!" Aisha gasps in pure joy as she jogs towards him.

"Yeah, we made up," Kaneki replies just as cheerfully. Ever since that buckle thing appeared with that light, he feels refreshed and enlightened like all his anger and rage melted away. Guess that's the power of Charmix.

"Yeah, with me doing all the heavy lifting," Haley scoffs rolling her eyes.

"Isn't there a flock of birds you should be shooting down?" Kaneki rebuts.

"Rude," Haley snorts before walking away but she noticed a certain elf walking down the stairs reading over some papers. Haley smirked as a plan formulated in her mind, she spun on the ball of her feet to see Kaneki still chatting with Aisha. She couldn't lie, she didn't what she saw. Her eyes narrowed in anger and let out a low throaty growl but pushed those negative down in her stomach before saying, "Loverboy, you gonna keep slobbering over your girlfriend or will you finally kiss her?"

"Screw off!" Kaneki barked flipping her the bird as the girls gasped. Unfortunately, Palladium just reached the bottom of the stairs and his head was out of his papers so the first thing he saw was Kaneki's 'nice' gesture.

"Detention, Kaneki," Palladium states, unimpressed.

"Wha-? But, I," Kaneki spluttered in disbelief before realising he wouldn't get out of it. "Fine," he growled when he saw Haley cackling as she walked away to find Celia so the two could head back to their own school, Blue Swan Academy. When she found her, Celia wouldn't stop babbling about her new cute friend Janice but Haley really didn't mind as its been a while since she spoke so much.

The students filed into the auditorium, Bloom requested that Faith go find the other pixies since they were still searching for him. Class went on without a hitch surprisingly or unsurprisingly as the girls were enamoured with Palladium's new look enough to actually pay attention thus learning how to conjure up a plasma sphere. Though there was a small incident where Amaryl tried to attack Stella with a plasma sphere and she got threatened with expulsion.

 **Library**

Tecna called over Musa, Stella and Flora to meet her in the library, they sat in a private section of the library used for personal or group studies without any distractions. Not only them but most of the Pixies as well Digit, Amore, Chatta, Livy, Zing and Lockette.

"Okay now that we're all here let's get down to business," Tecna asserts before taking in a deep breath, "I know this will be hard to believe, especially for you pixies, but you need to know this. I believe Kaneki is the creature of destruction prophesied in this book." Tecna places the book on the table then pushes it to the centre. Flora picks it up and starts to read it out loud for Musa and Stella to hear. Tecna then explains the points she came up with the summarise why she concludes Kaneki is the beast written in the book. How cold he has become, his white hair and hidden eye, the suspicion of him being a male fairy from Earth and his power of destruction.

"But he was nice to us," Lockette whimpered as tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Is this why you didn't call Aisha, Piff, Faith and Glim? Because they're closest to Kaneki?" Amore questions, despondently.

"We can't trust Faith with this information since he'll always take Kaneki's side," Digit reminds and the other pixies knew this to be true.

"Same with Glim, she prefers to be with Kaneki," Chatta adds.

"And then there's this," Tecna brings out the blue fruit and sets it on the table. "This is known as Rc Mediator, an artificial fruit created in the 19th century. Apparently, it was made for a beastly race that is now extinct and, gets this, that race existed on Earth."

"This seems like too much to be a coincidence," Flora admits before adding, "then again, it's inconclusive. There's no definitive proof that it is Kaneki who is the creature of destruction."

"So we prove it," Stella states as if it were that easy.

"Easier said than done," Musa comments rolling her eyes.

"What's the plan?" Livy inquires floating on her magic parchment.

"I called Timmy earlier to give me a ride to Cloud Tower. Professor Griffin is a professional in astrology and prophecy," Tecna informs. "Digit, Livy and Zing are coming with me, you guys watch over Kaneki for any suspicious movement and remember don't tell Aisha."

"What about Bloom?" Lockette inquires, "I don't want to lie to her."

Tecna mulled this over before coming to a decision, "We tell Bloom soon but not now. She's more focused on the finding of her past and her birth parents. Let's not give her more worry on her plate."

The rest agreed to the plan before getting back into the routine. Timmy picked up Tecna, Digit, Livy and Zing and drove them all to Cloud Tower while Flora, Musa, Stella and the other pixies stayed at Alfea to carry on with their lessons while watching over Kaneki.

 **Cloud Tower**

"Orax, Fallat and Rot. They're an ancient planetary system. Their convergence always brings bad luck," Griffin answers when Tecna inquires about any planets that are due to align soon.

"And do you know when they're due to align again?" Tecna inquires.

"When conditions and all galaxies are right," Griffin replies before informing, "I'll know more when it's dark and I can look at the sky."

"I hope it's not too late," Digit prays.

Alfea

The students just attended Avalon's next class and when it finished headed back to their rooms except for Kaneki who went to his catch up lesson with Avalon before staying in detention with Palladium.

The Winx, except Bloom who was with Avalon trying to discover more of her past and Aisha, were gathered in the Central Courtyard, they were called over there by Tecna who was running over to them.

"Where are the pixies?" Flora questions worried.

"Don't worry, they stayed behind to gather more data," Tecna assures.

"What about the planets?" Stella inquires.

"Professor Griffin told me that their alignment always brings bad luck but she won't know more until night falls," Tecna informs before inquiring about Kaneki.

"Nothing," Musa replies huffing in annoyance, "no suspicious movements of any kind."

"But he seems friendlier than before," Flora adds.

"Keep watching him. We can't take any chances," Tecna warns.

 **Cloud Tower**

"Incredible. Orax, Fallat and Rot will align at 11:59 bringing a curse upon the fairies of Alfea. You only have 10 minutes," Griffin warns gravely as she looks up from her telescope.

"That means Serius Facetus prophecy is true, Kaneki is the creature of destruction," Livy exclaims in horror.

"The fairy boy?" Griffin questions raising a brow but the pixies had flown away to alert their friends of the impending doom. "Hmm," Griffin knew that Faragonda would never let such a creature infiltrate her school and endanger her students but then again Faragonda wasn't omniscient and there was that name, Serius Facetus. It sounded familiar but she couldn't recall why.

"Eh, that's a problem for the fairies to deal with," Griffin shrugs before heading to her office.

 **Alfea**

"Did you tell her yet?" Tecna inquires seriously. The Winx except Aisha were gathered in Bloom's and Flora's room, Bloom was fast asleep in her bed with Lockette in her embrace.

"We didn't have the time, she's been so tired with her sessions with Avalon," Flora explains glancing over to the peaceful Bloom.

"Let her sleep. We can deal with Kaneki ourselves," Tecna assures full of confidence.

"Yeah, if he transforms then Bloom, Aisha and everyone in Alfea will be in danger," Musa agreed.

"Jeez, why can't we explain this to Aisha?" Stella interjects crossing her arms against her chest. "He's a threat, why wouldn't she back us up?"

"I don't think she would immediately," Chatta intervenes garnering their attention. "Aisha is loyal to those she considers her friends and she believes Kaneki is her friend. She'll try to convince us otherwise until she knows that Kaneki is truly evil. He'll try to use that his advantage."

"Come on, he's not that evil," Zing argues.

"Right now, I don't know what to believe," Flora admits bowing her head in shame. The evidence is still circumstantial. "What about Faith? He's Kaneki's pixie, only a fairy can bond with a pixie," Flora gasps in realisation.

The others thought that piece of information over before Digit came up with a theory, "Maybe it's a fake bond. Faith always dreamed of meeting his bonded fairy so it must have been easy to trick him."

"We don't have time for this," Tecna exclaims frustrated as she looks at her watch, "we have 4 minutes before astral convergence is complete. The evil must be stopped."

"Pixies you need to stay here," Flora orders as she and the others rush to find Kaneki. They immediately check his room but find it empty so assume he's still in detention.

 **Hallway**

"Thank god its over," Kaneki praised stretching his arms above his head until he heard a satisfying crack before placing both hands behind his head with his elbows up, "I can't believe Professor Palladium made me stay behind so late."

"You did flip him the bird," Faith points out.

"That was for that annoying little girl. What's her problem with me?" Kaneki growls at the thought of her. She was helpful in helping make up with Faith but every time she opens her mouth he just wants to throttle her. She reminds him of Touka except more irritating and less scary.

"I don't know but Haley did help us a lot," Faith reminds.

"How'd you know her name?" Kaneki inquires as he walked up a set of stairs.

"What do you mean?" Faith asks in disbelief, "her name was called out multiple during the opening of Red Fountain. You even heard her name up close when her cousin took her from your arms."

"Jeez, I can't remember anything nowadays," Kaneki sighs and it wasn't long till the duo met up with Aisha who was exiting the library.

"Hi, Kaneki. Hi Faith," Aisha greets happily.

"Hiyee!" Faith greets more enthusiastically.

"What are you doing still up? It's almost midnight," Kaneki informs, confused.

"I accidentally fell asleep in the middle of the library," Aisha admits chuckling embarrassingly.

"Oh, where's Piff?" Kaneki questions when he didn't see the baby.

"Sleeping in my room with Glim," Aisha answers and they start walking side by side to the dorm. "Professor Palladium finally let you out?" Aisha teases.

"Yeah, remind me never to get detention from him. My hand is dead," Kaneki moans as he shakes his limp hand.

"What was your punishment?" Aisha giggles, quite interested in knowing.

"Kenny had to write 'I mustn't show the middle finger to a teacher again' over a 1000 times," Faith answered as he tried to hold back his laughter. "Halfway through he accidentally switched to his original language without realising it so he had to redo the whole thing over."

"Wow, poor you," Aisha says though she also struggled to hold in her laughter until she and Faith double over cackling.

"Hilarious(!)" Kaneki comments dryly before looking straight ahead in confusion, he could hear thundering footsteps coming their way. Right from the corner came Tecna, Stella, Musa and Flora.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Aisha questions baffled by unusually serious demeanour.

"Get away from him Aisha," Tecna cautions in outrage.

"Well hello to you too," Kaneki retorts sarcastically, rolling his eyes. What did he do now to warrant this?

"Your evil doing days are done. Magic Winx!"

Kaneki just stared at the transforming girls incredulous before turning his head to Aisha and comments, "You guys really don't like swearing."

"Static Sphere!" Tecna casts as soon as they finish transforming.

Kaneki grabs Faith and throws him to Aisha before he flips back to dodge the attack and sprinting out of there.

"Don't let him escape! One minute is all he needs for a full transformation!" Tecna reminds hastily as they chase after him, even with their wings Kaneki managed to outpace them which they found unfathomable.

"What are you doing?!" Aisha exclaims in horror as she transforms. "Stay here," Aisha orders before chasing after them.

Faith whined but obeyed, he knew he would just be a distraction to Aisha but he couldn't just do nothing. "Ah, a teacher!" Faith zoomed off to find any member of the faculty.

Tecna glanced at her communicator to see it was already 11:59, "Oh no, it's too late. His transformation is nearly complete."

Kaneki dashed down the hall then leapt down the stairs taking 5 steps at a time. He glanced up to see the girls still hunting after him so he ran a random direction until he was cornered in a room with a large glass wall. The doors leading outside were locked and Kaneki couldn't get out unless he smashed the glass but there wasn't any time.

"There you are!" Musa exclaims as the rest of them surround him so evading attacks would be difficult. Kaneki eyed the trio carefully, formulating a plan to escape without injuring them too much.

"There's nowhere to hide!" Stella states, smugly. "Solar Flare!"

"Stella no! Nothing happened!" Flora yells her arm outstretched to stop her but it was too late. Kaneki brought his arms up in an x defensive position just as the large ray of light hit him dead on which sends him flying through the glass.

"Kaneki!" Aisha shrieks in dismay as she darts past the trio.

"Great work Stella!" Tecna announces, proud.

"Yeah, great work," Kaneki reiterates chuckling humourlessly. The Winx look back to see Aisha assisting Kaneki back on his feet. Parts of his skin were scorched due to the intensity of the blast and being thrown through the glass slashed through his flesh but were healed immediately though the girls were unable to tell as the cuts oozed blood before closing up. "But this level of harm isn't able to keep me down," Kaneki spits out, his voice flat and devoid of emotion.

"Kaneki, are you alright? What am I saying? Of course, you aren't. You should see Miss Ofelia or you'll bleed to death!" Aisha fussed. Her eyes wide and full of terror, her voice trembling as she tried to swallow the lump stuck in her throat.

"Aisha, please stay back," it was more of a demand than a request from Kaneki who took a few steps forward back into the building. A dangerous smile on his face which promised something dark, Kaneki cracked a finger before speaking up, "Faith told me that my new power-up is a boost in magical energy."

"What?" Tecna wondered what he was rabbling about.

"You girls wouldn't know about that since its quite early for you to learn about. Shame. Charmix," Kaneki's checkered shirt and black jeans faded to his Winx outfit except he had a serpent belt buckle and a rectangular bag attached to his hip which had a kakugan eye and a centipede wrapped around it.

"What is that?" Flora gasps.

"Death's Door," Kaneki utters softly and dark miasma was released from nowhere. The girls soon fell to their knees coughing and hacking at the poison which entered their system.

"This mist... so thick..!" Musa exclaims struggling to breathe.

"My strength... it's fading... I can't stand..." Stella hugged herself as she curled up into a ball.

"... it's... useless we failed... no point in going... on..." Tecna mutters as despair overtook her system.

"Kaneki, stop! They're going to die!" Aisha exclaims rushing forward and grabbing his shoulder. Unfortunately, this meant that the miasma also entered her system and all hope and strength were diminishing by the second. "S-Stop... please..."

Kaneki couldn't hear her due to the rush he was feeling, his blood was pumping hard and fast. He was in ecstasy.

"Girls!" Avalon yells in distress as he glides to the scene but finds himself unable to come closer due to the miasma. He covers his mouth and nose with his sleeve as he slowly floats higher, he has no choice but to knock out Kaneki, "Lux Trabem Egreditur!"

Again, the magic blast hit him dead on but this time it was due to him being high on his own power. Instantaneously the miasma dispersed almost as if it never existed.

 **The Next Morning**

The impact of the miasma faded quickly after a good night of sleep so Aisha Tecna, Musa, Stella and Flora were back to their feet after a good night's rest. Their enjoyment was cut short as Faragonda ordered them into her office as soon as possible.

The girls winced once they saw all the grim, serious faces of Griselda, Palladium, Faragonda, Avalon and Wizgiz.

"Alright girls, we have no idea what led to the events last night so explain," Faragonda orders her voice full of authority.

"I don't understand what happened. The books described Kaneki to be the creature of destruction, his looks, personality, his powers! It all made sense," Tecna exclaims, wildly.

"This prophetic book you received your information from, who is the author of it?" Faragonda inquires though her tone implies she already knows the answer.

"It was written by the famous Serius Facetus, Headmistress," Tecna responds confidently.

"Oh dear, Tecna," Faragonda sighs wistfully, shaking her head at Tecna's pride. "You forgot to check your facts, Serius Facetus was a comedian from 2 centuries ago."

"But the book is famous," Tecna argued bewildered, she was getting more desperate, "everyone knows of it."

"It appears you haven't been listening to Professor Avalon's lessons, just because something is well known doesn't make it true," Faragonda chastised.

"So that means we..?" Flora was unable to finish her sentence due to the horrifying revelation of what she had done. Not only her but the others as well.

"But what about that fruit?" Tecna interjects forcefully which cultivates the attention of the teachers.

"What fruit?" Griselda demands her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Unfortunately, Tecna hadn't noticed this and continued, "Rc Mediator. It stopped being farmed centuries ago because a monster race died out. Why would Kaneki have it?"

"So you're the one who hacked into the restricted files?" Griselda questions accusingly which make Tecna flinch as she realised that she's been found out.

"That was a grave offence that you have committed," Faragonda warns grimly. "I cannot let you off so easily."

"But what about that fruit?" Tecna repeats desperately wanting to know the truth.

"Tecna while it is true that the cultivation of the plant was halted it was recently reintroduced a decade ago for medical purposes," Wizgiz enlightens.

"What problem does Kaneki have?" Aisha questions growing more and more anxious and distressed over Kaneki.

"Nothing too serious, me lassies," Wizgiz reassures, waving his hand languidly.

"The fruit is now used to assist those who suffer from eating and/or digestive complications," Faragonda adds.

"Oh," the girls say in unison before Stella adds, "is that why it tastes so icky?"

"It's medicine Stella, it's not meant to taste nice," Avalon states blandly.

"Girls, tell me what happened last night?" Faragonda demands, her tone and aura commanding that they dare not mess with her. (1)

"You should already know," Stella huffed looking away as she struggled to come to terms with what she did.

"Stella!" Musa hissed at her disrespect.

"I have an idea, yes, but I still need to hear exactly what happened. You all to acknowledge your wrongdoings and I need to understand Kaneki's part in the fight."

"Why isn't Kaneki here then?" Flora inquires softly. The guilt was still consuming her.

"The injuries he sustained were far more grievous than yours, I gave explicit orders to Ofelia to inform me when he wakes so I can question him. It appears he is still asleep," Faragonda informs but the information was far from the truth. Kaneki's regenerative abilities meant that all wounds have healed but no one is allowed to know about him being part ghoul so he needs to assume the guise of being injured.

It was at that moment that Livy came zooming into the room with great news, "Great news everyone; Kaneki woke up!"

"Could we go and visit him?" Flora practically begs.

"We want to know if he's okay," Musa

"And we'd like to apologise," Tecna adds guilt consuming her whole conscious.

"Of course," Faragonda allows which causes the girls to gasp in excitement to one another. The rest of the teachers glance at each other nervously though unsurprised knowing what will happen next. "However Tecna, you must pack your bags immediately afterwards."

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees, the girls were beginning to feel the growing tension in the room.

"But why?" Tecna questions, a sinking feeling deep within her stomach.

Faragonda sighed deeply in regret, the last thing she wanted to do was this but she had to, "I'm afraid due to the gravity of your actions, you are now expelled from Alfea. I expect you off the property by tonight, I'm sure your friends will help you pack."

"What?!" The girls exclaim in shock and horror.

"You can't do that!" Flora blurts out.

"Can't I? I'm the Headmistress of this institution. My decision is final. You are all dismissed," Faragonda's tone meant that there was no room for discussion so the girls were forced to relent and leave.

 **Infirmary**

Kaneki moaned as the light hit his face interrupting his slumber, his eyes fluttered open before promptly shutting them due to the intensity of the light.

"This time I really think I got a hangover," Kaneki groaned pushing himself up in a sitting position. He found himself in the infirmary, multiple empty beds surrounding him in the long stretch of room. He took note that there were bandages all over his body when it wasn't really necessary.

"Kenny!" Faith exclaims zooming from to the window to the bed, he starts blurting out apologies which began to overwhelm Kaneki.

"Slow down, you're giving me a headache," Kaneki tells him.

"Sorry."

"It's nice to see you're awake," Ofelia says as she walks closer to the bed and places a tray onto an overbed table and brings it closer to him.

"What's with all the bandages? I look like a mummy," Kaneki comments as he makes move to unwrap his forearm when Ofelia placed her hand on top of his to prevent him.

"Please don't," Ofelia requests before explaining, "those are necessary. You're a ghoul so all your injuries have healed but none of the students knows of your status so I need to treat you as if you are normal. You should be in here for a few days to about a week. The bandages should stay for a month and don't do anything that seems strenuous especially your early morning workouts."

"What?" Kaneki questions as if she were crazy. He's supposed to act like a helpless little kid? Constantly needing assistance? That's his worst nightmare... besides returning home to find everyone he loves slaughtered by the CCG.

As if reading his kind, Ofelia adds, "I know it will be tough but it's necessary."

"Oh jeez," Kaneki sighs as he falls back onto his pillow.

"What's a ghoul?" Faith inquires curiously.

"I'll leave this to you," Ofelia leaves the room to allow them the opportunity to talk in privacy.

Kaneki sighed once again but knew he couldn't conceal the truth from him. That's what caused all this trouble earlier so he spilt out everything he could. How he came from another world, how he went out on a date only to be attacked and have her organs transplanted into him to his torture to how he left home and was summoned into this world. He knew he could trust Faith with all this information.

"Wow, you've been through so much," Faith says. Kaneki was about to reply when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kaneki allows wondering who it was.

The door opened a small crack to reveal Aisha who stuck her head through, "Kaneki?"

"Hey," Kaneki greets gesturing for her to come in. Aisha opens the door wider to reveal the Winx who appeared sheepish.

"You come to finish the job?" Kaneki questions accusingly which make them flinch at the harshness of his tone.

"No we came to apologise," Flora tells him.

"Yeah, we attacked you without properly checking our sources," Musa adds.

"It was all my fault," Tecna admits firmly as she bows her head much to Kaneki's bewilderment, "I was the one who was most suspicious of you. When I found that book I desperately tried to link you to the monster just because I didn't trust you. I'm so sorry."

"Ah, it's fine," Kaneki says slowly, he didn't know why but he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I can't really blame you for being apprehensive of me."

"Thank you. I need to go now," Tecna leaves the room without ever looking back up.

"Is something wrong?" Kaneki asks taking note for the dark and gloomy aura that they were exhibiting.

"Tecna's been expelled," Aisha informs.

"What?" Bloom questions, bursting into the room along.

"Bloom, what are you doing here?" Stella questions.

"I heard you guys attacked Kaneki so I came to check on him," Bloom replies, "but Tecna's expelled?"

"How'd that happen?" Kaneki inquires.

"She admitted that she hacked into some restricted files," Musa answers, "she has to leave by tonight."

"But we're the Winx, she can't leave it won't be the same without her," Bloom points out frustrated and upset.

"Faragonda's made up her mind," Stella argues huffing as she crosses her arms, "there's nothing we can do."

"What are we going to do?" Bloom inquires quietly.

Ofelia takes that moment to enter the room and says, "Alright girls, class is starting soon. Let Kaneki have some well-deserved rest."

The girls agreed then left after saying their goodbyes.

"I can't believe Tecna's been expelled," Faith mumbles.

"Good riddance," Kaneki replies.

"Kenny!" Faith gasps in shock.

"What? I was the one who was attacked and she instigated it, my only regret is that only she was expelled," Kaneki retorts flopping back down onto his pillow, "it's not like I give a damn about their fruity little club. Yeah, they need a little taste of life's cruelty. This will teach them, yeah." Kaneki reiterates staring up at the ceiling as he tried not to let the guilt get to him. Kaneki sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, "Curse my oversized heart." He pushed the covers off him and grabbed his shoes.

"Where are we going?" Faith inquires as he follows Kaneki.

"To find Faragonda and change her mind," Kaneki responds as he heads to her office.

 **A Few Hours Later**

"I can't believe you're actually leaving," Bloom comments as Tecna packs some clothes into her suitcase.

"I have no choice, Faragonda's made up her mind," Tecna replies as she clears up her electrical devices.

"Digit, what are you doing?" Chatta questions when she sees the digital pixie also packing up.

"I'm staying with my fairy," Digit informs, "and there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise."

"So Kaneki wasn't an evil creature?" Lockette asks timidly and the reply of the fairies got her bawling, "I can't believe we thought he was evil! He was so nice to us and we just accused him! Waaaa!"

"Aw, don't cry Lockette," Amore comforts hugging Lockette.

"It's my fault anyway," Tecna intervenes gently as she carries Lockette in the palm of her hand, "I was the one who started this whole thing, I never checked my sources and I'm the reason why we nearly killed Kaneki."

"Is this really happening?" Musa gasps tear gathering in the corner of her eyes, "we gain a new member just to lose an old one?"

"I can't let this happen," Aisha clenched her fist, "I say we barricade ourselves in this room and demand that we will not come out unless Faragonda lifts the expulsion."

"Why do you care? Aren't you besties with Kaneki? Shouldn't you be happy that Tecna's been expelled?" Stella retorts accusingly.

"I know but I think you were acting in good faith," Aisha admits surprising the Winx, "you made mistakes that were nearly fatal but you can learn from them. Besides Stella was the one who dealt the blow that almost killed him."

"Hey!"

"That's true," Flora supports.

"Then Stella would have also have been punished," Faragonda responds making the girls jump in shock.

"Headmistress Faragonda! What are you doing here?" Flora inquires.

"To inform you girls of some good news," Faragonda hints before turning her head to look Tecna straight in the eyes, "Tecna, I am removing your expulsion."

"What?!" The girls and pixies exclaim in unison.

"What happened?" Stella yelps.

"Thank you Faragonda," Tecna replies full of joy and happiness.

"It's not me you should be thanking but Kaneki," Faragonda reveals, "he's the one who convinced me to give you a lighter punishment. He wouldn't let up until I lifted your expulsion."

"Really?" Tecna questions as if she were in a dream.

"However," Faragonda switched to a much firmer tone, "you are still in trouble for hacking into restricted files which is why for the next month you will be assisting Knut with his duties."

"Of course," Tecna nods enthusiastically.

"And Stella will join you," Faragonda adds.

"Why me? What did I do?" Stella yelps in bewilderment, slumping forward.

"I just heard that you were the one who dealt the grievous blow. I also still need your statements to administer the appropriate punishments to those involved so explain," Faragonda requests so they spent the next hour explaining their involvement.

 **1 Hour Later**

"Glad to be outta there," Kaneki sighs contently as he kicks off his shoes then bounces onto his bed.

"Gosh, you must really hate hospitals," Faith comments.

There was a knock at the door, Kaneki groaned but got up and opened it to see the Winx standing outside with Tecna at the front.

"Thank you!" Tecna exclaims baffling Kaneki.

"Wait, what?" Kaneki questions.

"If you hadn't spoken to Faragonda then I would be on a bus heading home. You didn't have to especially after what I did but you did so thank you."

"You're welcome, it was really no problem," Kaneki replies. The girls didn't stop there as they kept on thanking Kaneki and apologising for attacking him. The Pixies also joined in on the apologies as they felt guilty for suspecting him. Needless to say, Kaneki became closer to the girls and not just because he could watch over Bloom closer.

 **(1) Honestly, I thought Faragonda was too kind o the girls when they attacked Avalon in the original series. They assaulted a teacher and were punished by only doing an exam? In real life, students would be sent to jail or expelled at the very least. Tecna used a plasma sphere without thinking which could have killed him or her friends. Amaryl tried to attack Stella with a plasma sphere and was promptly threatened with expulsion. All of them needed a real eye-opener to the consequences of their actions.**

 **I introduced Kaneki's Charmix early (about 11 episodes) due to plot reasons and I must admit that I'm getting a bit frustrated especially after I lost my plan.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Faragonda's Office**

"Ah, Ken, please, do come in," Faragonda greets putting down her pen which she used to sign some papers.

"You wanted to see me?" Kaneki inquires stopping in front of her desk, Faith floating right beside him.

"Yes, you have already achieved Charmix, an impressive feat especially since you started much later than your peers and it is a subject that is much too early for the students to learn."

"Is that a problem?" Kaneki inquires.

"No, rather it's quite the opposite," Faragonda corrects. "I was thinking that this would be the perfect time to introduce Charmix to all the other students. At the end of the week, I will call an assembly which will be held in the courtyard."

"So I just have to transform in front of all the 2nd years?" Kaneki guesses.

"Exactly," Faragonda affirms, "see you then, Ken."

Kaneki takes that as his cue to leave and get to class.

 **Alfea Courtyard**

Class had just finished and Bloom was strolling down the path, phone in hand as she chattered to Sky about Avalon, inattentive to his obvious distaste of the older man, "Sky, he is absolutely incredible! All he did was look into my eyes and he knew that I was dreaming of my parents. Yes, and then using magic he showed my family tree. It's an unbelievable thing and after that Avalon used another spell to-Sky? Are you listening to me?" Bloom inquires after hearing Sky repeat the words, 'yes' and 'uh-huh' continuously.

"Uh-huh."

"What do you mean 'uh-huh'?" Bloom questions irked.

"Y'know, you never ask me how I'm doing anymore," Sky informs full of spite.

"Why? Are you sick?" Bloom gasps in horror and worry, gripping the phone tightly.

"No, I'm fine," Sky assures not noticing the worry in her voice due to his own jealousy, "but you could at least ask and it would be nice if you'd quit hanging up on me when I call."

"I'm sorry but I was in Avalon's class, I couldn't talk then," Bloom attempts to explain but Sky wasn't having it.

"But you always take calls from him," Sky contends, scoffing.

"Well Avalon doesn't go uh-huh when I talk," Bloom retorts heatedly.

"He must be your true soul mate then," Sky counters patronisingly.

"One of these days you should try to be my soul mate."

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to come on between you and Avalon."

"Listen Sky the point is I trust him," Bloom snaps.

"Well, you shouldn't. I find it odd that he helps you and no one else," while listening to Sky ramble on, Bloom wasn't paying attention to her surroundings which meant she crashed straight into a wall, dropping all her books as she crashed onto her behind.

"Just for the record Sky it's not only me who Avalon helps but Kaneki as well," Bloom repartees rubbing her aching head. "Now actually do something I would like and hang up the phone," Bloom growls then gasps when Sky actually hangs up on her so she hurls her phone to the ground before stuffing her books back in her arm and walking to her next class dejected. Unaware that Flora had witnessed the entire spectacle.

 **Classroom**

"Come on, Stella, our first self-defence class is about to start," Musa reminds as she and the rest of the Winx rush to get to their class.

"Hold on," Stella slides in front of the door preventing the others from entering, "I'm going in first. The professor could be a looker like Avalon and we're about to get physical." Stella peeks then yelps in horror as she slams the door shut.

"What's wrong?" Tecna inquires, "you look as if you have seen something horrible."

The door swung right open to reveal... "Griselda?" The girls gasp in unison.

"Honestly, will you girls ever learn to get to class on time?" Griselda scolds placing her hands on her hips as she harshly stares down the girls.

The girls flinch before slowly shuffling to their seats.

"If this is our magic self-defence class, shouldn't our teacher be here?" Stella inquires.

"I am here, and consider yourself lucky, without a teacher of my calibre you don't stand a chance against the Trix."

 **Darkar's Castle**

"At your service, Master Darkar," the Trix was down on one knee with their heads bowed down to show respect.

Darkar ignored the witch sisters as he heads towards his throne, "The state of alert has been lowered in Red Fountain," Darkar announces, "now is the time to strike."

"We will go and claim the Codex Master and will eradicate whoever stands in our way," Icy replies keeping her head down.

"Go and don't disappointment me," Darkar demands, his tone promising pain and torture if they fail him once again.

 **Griselda's Class**

"Now you are up against an enemy much more powerful than you and this enemy has just passed a terribly destructive spell. What do you do?" Griselda questions as she walks between the desks.

"Hmm, well, we just combine powers," Musa answers confidently then yelps when Griselda gets right into her face.

"Too late, Musa. You've just been pulverised into oblivion," Griselda retorts before looking around as she a dresses to the rest of the students, "anyone else?"

"Interrupt the incantation," Kaneki replies, "if the enemy can't complete the spell then it won't work or will backfire."

"Partially correct, but not the answer I was looking for," Griselda responds as she walks to the front of the class. "What you must do is dodge the attack."

"Good thing she just told us otherwise I would have just stood there till I'd finally get hit," Stella remarks.

"Just like you did back at the cave with the Trix," Kaneki counters without missing a beat.

"Ooh," the rest of the class whisper.

"No one asked you!" Stella snapped slamming her hands on her desk, ignoring the stinging of her has as splinters dug deep into her skin.

"Quiet. Everyone outside now, I believe Stella is willing to give us a demonstration since she is such an expert on the subject. Let's show the others how it can be done, you try to attack me if you can," Griselda challenges, smirking.

"Are all of us going to take part?" Flora inquires raising her hand.

"Yes, it is necessary," Griselda answers, "except Kaneki who is still injured. You'll be observing."

Kaneki groaned, letting his head fall to the desk which makes a muted thump as his shoulders slump. The whole class head outside to the courtyard.

The whole class headed downstairs and exited the building to reach the courtyard, Kaneki halted and decided to sit on the steps. It was far enough for him not to get hit by any stray spells while close enough that he can observe. He plopped down then yanks his bag off his shoulder and lets it fall beside him.

"Ouch!" Kaneki snapped his head to his bag in confusion before flipping the cover to reveal Faith who was trapped between books, his legs flailing about as he tried to free himself.

Kaneki used his fingers to separate the books and uses his other hand to pluck Faith out by his hoodie, he navigated the pixie to the front of his face, "How long were you in there? I thought you were with the other pixies."

"I got tired so I thought I'd take a nap in your bag," Faith yawned rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

"When did you even get in my bag?" Kaneki inquires.

"After the meeting with Faragonda," Faith replies stretching before flying out of Kaneki's hand to sit on his shoulder. "You got anything to eat?" Faith inquires hopefully, innocently kicking his legs back and forth as he watched the scene before him.

Kaneki quirked a brow at that question before remembering the bottomless pit that is Faith's stomach. He dug his hands around his bag to bring out a medium sized plastic box which he removes the lid off, revealing a mouthwatering dish.

"Whoa," Faith began to drool, so much in fact that Kaneki had to pluck the little pixie away who jumped off his shoulder to get to the bento before he could contaminate the food. Kaneki brought out two different sized forks, one for him and the other for Faith. "Dewishous," Faith mumbles with his cheeks stuffed with rice, spit-covered crumbs flying out from his mouth.

"Of course it is," Kaneki snorted as he took his own bites, "I made it."

"So what's going on?" Faith inquires once he gulps down a huge mass of food down his throat.

"Self-defence class. Griselda is giving a demonstration of defending herself from Stella's spells." At that very moment, Stella crashed to the ground after being hit by her own which had been reflected by Griselda's barrier. Kaneki couldn't help but clap slowly and sarcastically as he throws a remark Stella's way, "Brilliant Stella. You did what you said you would. Brilliant."

"Shut up!" Stella growls before the rest of the class transform and gives it their best shot. However, each spell they used failed in comparison to Griselda who skillfully dodged or blocked each attack without breaking a sweat.

"They really suck, don't they?" Faith comments.

"Yeah. It's clear that standard full-frontal attacks won't work but they aren't thinking of changing tactics. They need more training in combat, not just learning new spells," Kaneki concludes.

"Exactly," Griselda responds suddenly appearing beside the male duo making them jump. "Would you care to explain your findings to the girls? I believe it would them better themselves."

"Him?" Stella scoffs crossing her arms, "why him? He's sipping on a juice box!" Stella points out accusingly. True to fact, Kaneki was actually sipping on a juice box that he opened not too long ago.

"Ur," Kaneki stuttered unprepared with such a prospect but the class were looking to him hopefully. "Well, you all need to rethink your strategies. All of you, and I mean all of you, we're just randomly throwing whatever spell came to your mind even after seeing that it wouldn't work against Griselda. She blocked, reflected and even took control of your spells. That should've been a clue to change tactics."

"Change tactics? What would you propose we should have done?" Tecna inquires, hand her chin.

"Well," Kaneki hummed as he scans his surroundings, he kneels down a picks up some stones before standing up straight. "Catch," was all Kaneki said before hurling a small stone in Tecna's direction which she caught but another stone, slightly larger, hit her square in the forehead.

"Ow! What the-?" Tecna rubbed the sore spot softly as she stared at the fallen stone. "Another pebble?"

"Exactly. You never expected me to launch two different sized stones at different times. I threw the smaller one first before waiting to throw the second one. This was so that the smaller stone would be close enough to hide the bigger one. You didn't suspect it which is why it worked so well."

"So you want us to throw rocks instead?" Stella summarises as if he were crazy.

"That's not what I'm saying. What I mean is to come up with more creative ideas than to stick with one approach," Kaneki explains exasperated. "Also you need to take classes more seriously, they are not a joke especially with the rising threat of the Trix and Lord Darkar. A lot of you aren't taking this seriously. Bloom, you were zoning out in the middle of practice. Real life, you'd be dead."

"Now I want you to think very seriously about today's lesson and save your questions for the next lesson," Griselda walks off signalling that class was over and the students could leave.

"Bloom, are you feeling okay?" Flora asks worried as she brushes some dirt specks off of Bloom's clothes.

"I don't know," Bloom admits, "I'm feeling kinda out of it."

"Is this about Sky? Because I saw you earlier," Flora hands Bloom back her phone.

"I don't what's wrong with him. Ever since Avalon came here, Sky's been acting suspicious of me. I'm starting to think he doesn't like me anymore. I can't believe it, why are boys so selfish?" Bloom groaned burying her face in her hands.

"Maybe you should get the opinion of a boy?" Flora suggests pointing to Kaneki who still sitting on the steps chastising Faith for eating so messily.

"You think he can help?" Bloom wonders, dubious.

"It's worth a try," Flora offers and before Bloom could reply, Flora grabs her wrist and drags her to Kaneki. "Kaneki, Bloom needs some advice."

"Advice on what?" Kaneki inquires as he clips the lid back onto his bento much to the disappointment of Faith.

"Advice on... well, Kaneki, you're a guy right?" Bloom blurts out.

"... A-A-Am I wearing a 'kick me' sign or something?" Kaneki twists around to take a peek at his back for said sign.

"No! That's not what I mean," Bloom corrects sheepishly. "I'm having relationship problems with Sky. He's acting really weird, getting angry and frustrated every time I call."

"What do you guys talk about? If you can get that far."

"I was telling Sky about how Avalon was helping me find out more about my birth parents," Bloom explains.

"Hm, and Avalon is all you talk about?" Kaneki theories understanding the situation fully despite the lack of information.

"Of course!" Bloom exclaims zealously, a huge grin on her face as she chattered about all he's done for her, "he found my family tree and showed me my birth parents names, he revealed my mother's lullaby in a dream and he knew that I had dreamt about my parents. He's amazing."

Kaneki nodded to each point, smiling knowingly which confused the duo.

"What's so funny?" Flora inquires confused.

"I'm not laughing," Kaneki assures before explaining his opinion, "your boyfriend is jealous, with reason to be."

"Jealous? But why? There's nothing to be jealous of," Bloom points out baffled at the prospect.

"Listen, every one time you two speak over the phone, it's mainly you chattering about how awesome Avalon is. You need to look at this from Sky's perspective, you wouldn't like it if he started bragging about some girl to you 24/7," Kaneki alludes which start to make sense to Bloom.

"I guess I wouldn't," Bloom mutters under her breath, "does that mean I should apologise to Sky?"

"Yes, but also it's his fault for always getting so angry," Kaneki interjects much to the confusion of the two. "Avalon is way too old for you, Sky should understand that. Also, I assume he's the one you call first when you find out anything new on your parents, explain that to him."

"You're right, I just need to talk to him, clear the air. Thanks, Kaneki!" Bloom waved goodbye as she ran off.

"Wow, you're quite the expert," Flora giggled behind her hand, "I'm guessing you're quite the player?"

"Hell no! In my whole entire life, I only dated 1 girl and that was a horrible experience. Never again," Kaneki shakes his head to rid himself of the terrifying memory.

"Well then, shall we get to our class," Flora inquires.

"Sure," Kaneki agrees as he follows after her.

 **The Next Morning**

Kaneki was sitting at the table with most of the Winx with the exception of Bloom and Flora.

"Please Kaneki," Stella pleaded, her tone turning slightly whiny.

"No," Kaneki deadpans then swiftly moves his tray when Stella attempts to steal it away from him, "and you trying to swipe my food won't change my mind."

"But I don't understand the work!" Stella bawled.

"That's your fault for texting your boyfriend during class, not mine," Kaneki counters, "I'm not giving you my notes."

"You're a jerk, you know that right?" Stella huffed crossing her arms under her chest.

"Sticks and stones," Kaneki responds unfazed. Bloom and Flora finally arrived at the table, placing their trays at the end.

"Kaneki, I decided to take your advice and visit Sky at Red Fountain today," Bloom announces.

"Great," honestly, Kaneki couldn't care less. Faragonda ordered him a special book which is more valuable than the others he read. The information is extremely valid in finding out how summonings work. He plans to do an experiment in the archive after his first class.

"Can I come with? I'd like to see Timmy again," Tecna requests.

"Sure, let's go," Bloom replies before grabbing the wrists of both Flora and Tecna and dragging them off, leaving behind their breakfast.

"Ooh, more for me," Stella purrs stuffing her cheeks with scrambled eggs.

 **Red Fountain**

Three figures emerged from the fog, sauntering closer to the property of the college.

"At last, the moment we've all been waiting for," Icy states gleefully as her sites follow right behind her. "Let's do some real damage. Ready?" Icy asks her sisters and the trio combine their powers, while cackling, to make a magical orb to distract those at Red Fountain.

 **Alfea's Magical Archive**

"Hey Concorda," Kaneki greets as he enters into the archive with Faith following. Concorda was sky high sitting on her floating chair calmly sipping her tea.

"Welcome back, Kaneki," Concorda replies flying down to meet Kaneki along with her pixie pets.

"Faragonda got me this book which I really think would help in my search to get home so is it okay if I do a little summoning practice here?" Kaneki request attempting not to sound too overbearing or desperate.

"It is fine as long as you make no mess," Concorda concedes. Hippocampus and Mujina, as usual, tried to search Kaneki for treats which he did have. He brings out a small bag and removes the ribbon exposing the treats for the duo to eat plus Faith.

Kaneki sets to work, he studies the book carefully, rereading every paragraph and ensuring he understood what to do. After about an hour, Kaneki was carving drawings into a pencil.

"What are you doing?" Concorda inquires, coming closer to observe.

"I'm drawing symbols drawings into the pencil to differentiate it from other pencils. Hopefully, this will make summoning it much easier," Kaneki explains examining the smiley face, the balloon and the number 1 he carved into the side. "Now all that's left is to draw the circle," Kaneki hums as he sits cross-legged on the floor and begins to draw a circle on a blank piece of paper before sketching a pentagon inside the circle. In the centre of the pentagon was the word pencil written inside in Italian. On 3 of the sides, Kaneki etched the carvings he made on the pencil. The whole this was happening Faith played with Hippocampus and Mujina.

"Alright," Kaneki breathes out, proud of himself. "Hippocampus, can you place this on the table?" Kaneki requests and Hippocampus happily obeys.

"Do you think it will work?" Concorda inquires, fixing her glasses.

"Only one way to find out," Kaneki responds before straightening his arms and placing his hands far above the paper, he closed his eyes before chanting the incantation which he hoped to be correct, "Signore dell'Onniverso, ti supplico di concedermi un oggetto che rientri nel mondo in cui sono. Lascia che il tuo potere fluisca nelle mie vene e si fonda con il mio essere. Presentami l'oggetto che desidero convocare. Portami la matita che giace sul tavolo." **(1)**

The sheet began to glow as he read the incantation until a pencil dropped right onto the paper, completely normal.

"It worked!" Kaneki marvelled, eyes shining in glee. As soon as he said that another bright ball light appeared and released shiny black shavings right above the pencil.

"It appears not," Concorda corrects tutting at the failed attempt.

"Imagine if you put a living thing in there," Faith mutters horrified, the colour from his face drained away.

"Looks like I need to wait before using you as a guinea pig Faith," Kaneki says, struggling to keep his facade of complete and utter seriousness.

"Y-You're joking, right Kenny?" Faith inquires nervously yet hopefully, his voice quivering at the very thought.

"Of course I am," Kaneki snorts rolling his eyes as he pokes Faith's torso, "what would I do without my little, hyper, gluttonous pixie annoying me every second of my life?"

"Exactly!" Faith supports joyfully.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Concorda inquires pushing her glasses up higher.

"More research. I'll study what went wrong and try to fix it," Kaneki answers as he brings out his phone to examine the list of potential books he read that would be useful. He needs to review those again.

 **Hours Later**

Kaneki tried numerous more attempts with different bits of stationery including an eraser, a pack of highlighters and a pen. The latter did not impress Concorda as the ink spilled onto the floor so Kaneki is now cleaning up the spill while apologising.

While kneeling on the floor, Livy zooms into the archive with terrible news, "Kaneki, Faragonda requested you come to see her immediately."

"Sure," Kaneki responds yanking his bag over his shoulder, "Faith, come on."

Kaneki jogged over to Faragonda's office to find Aisha, Musa and Stella already there.

"Kaneki, Faragonda called you over as well?" Aisha questions even though he was there.

"Do you know why we're here?" Stella asks sounding a little tired.

"I will explain everything right now," Faragonda answers closing the door behind her. A grave look forward seriousness on her face signalling that she did not have good news to bear.

"Um, Headmistress, shouldn't we wait for Bloom, Flora and Tecna?" Musa inquires raising her hand hesitantly.

"No need. They are on the way and already know of the current situation," Faragonda informs as she walks around her desk to sit on her chair. She placed her elbows on her desk and linked her fingers together before placing her chin on top. "The Trix have stolen the Codex from Red Fountain," Faragonda revealed choosing not to beat around the bush.

"What?!" The girls gasped in horror and shock.

"How could that happen?" Stella yelps.

"Red Fountain is full of specialists, how could it be stolen?" Musa was absolutely baffled.

"What's going to happen now?" Kaneki was in a much calmer state than the girls.

"Essentially, the other Codex's must be protected from the Trix which is why new security measures will be taken," Faragonda informs before standing up and giving them a warning, "this is not to be taken lightly. Lord Darkar will stop at nothing to get the other Codex's. You all need to be careful."

 **Darkar's Castle**

The Trix ambled their way through the hall, it took all of their willpower not to just rush Darkar's throne room. The Phoenix already sitting languidly at his throne, he appeared disinterested at their arrival, almost expecting them to have failed once again.

"Master, we have captured Red Fountain's Codex," Icy gleefully offers up the Codex to him.

Darkar grins evilly as he accepts it, "Excellent. It appears you three are not as useless as I thought."

Stormy growls at the slander and was about to lash out when Darcy seizes her shoulder. Stormy throws a look of disbelief but Darcy shakes her head warning her not to act rashly so she backed down. For now.

 **I'm too lazy to fully research how to do a summoning so I decided to make it up while importing some fact I already know. If you guys want you can borrow the concept.**

 **(1) The incantation I put was in Italian since Winx Club is an Italian show. Since Kaneki arrived he's been speaking Italian not English. Here is the translation, "Lord of the Omniverse, I beseech you to grant me an item that resides in the world that I am in. Let your power flow through my veins and fuse with my being. Present me the item I wish to summon. Bring me the pencil that lies on the table."**


	14. Author's Note 2

I'm sorry for not updating in a long time but _this_ story is not going to be complete. Instead I am starting a newer and better version that is (hopefully) going to 100x better than the original.

I mentioned in Chapter somewhere that I lost my plan so I remade it after I reviewed my story and realised it was a little off. There were things I missed and things I forget to add or want to add now. An example would be Kaneki's personality, he suppose to be mentally unstable yet I made him so cheerful. That is bad despite everyone wanting him to be happy.

The newer version won't take as long since I'm just revamping old chapters. That being said I'm not going to take down this story so you can still enjoy it.

If you guys have any special requests then please by all means share. I wanna make the Winx world more modern and realistic which means including issues in the real world like LGBT+, gender (in)equality, bullying, peer pressure and other issues. The last 2 are very important since Alfea is filled with 16-18 year olds and teenagers have a lot of problems. The human brain doesn't even fully develop until you're like 25.

So if you have anything you'd like to add please share.


	15. Author's Note 3

The new version of this is up. It is called One-Eyed Fairy


End file.
